In Blood's Gaze
by Ahrk
Summary: Cloud and the gang meet the dark Vincent, and Cloud's feeling a little lovestruck... VincentxCloud, with jealousy from Cid. Update: Chapter 21 added.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark One Awakens

Author Notes: This is going to be yaoi-ful, but later on. I have to set it up first .

Hope you will enjoy it, all those CloudXVincent fans out there. Cmon, you know you like this, plus Cloud is better looking than Cid. Admit it.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 is not mine. Darn.

In Blood's Gaze

.~.

"It's a... lab."

Cloud slowly swallowed in the images of the small, dusty room, filled with tubes and experiments, glass and wire, chemicals and specimens. What kind of experiments went on in here? How cruel had Hojo been to his creations, if they were alive? He remembered the Mako infusions, and shuddered to himself. He didn't want to stay in this room, just for the memories it caused to spring up from the back of his mind.

What caught his eye, however, was the coffin-shaped box in the middle of the room, black and foreboding.

'...What could be in there..? A monster?'

It remained quiet and stable, the stank air seeming to tell of death and lies from the creator of the lab. Cloud crept forward slowly, making little noise. He didn't want what was in the coffin to jump out at the slightest noise he made.

The others hung back at the doorway. Tifa winced slightly, seeing what Cloud was up to. She hastily tried to whisper at him.

"Cloud! Please, stop!"

He turned and gave a small look, seeming to say 'I'll be alright, stay there.'

With a final step, he was at the side of the coffin. He bent down slowly, gritting his teeth when his left knee cracked loudly. He blinked, watching the lid, making sure it wasn't creeping open and bringing whatever inside out.

He took a deep breath, the coffin staying closed and silent. He shot a relieved look at the others, who finally had the courage to take a few steps into the room.

Cloud studied the small monitor, noting the name of the 'experiment' at the label and statistic readings. '...Vincent Valentine... interesting name.'

He gave a few pokes at the heart rate reading. 'That can't be right, it's going too fast...'

He suddenly lurched back as the lid gave a loud hiss, and sprung open violently, crashing towards the bookshelf, spilling several volumes. He struggled back as a sudden hush filled the room. Cloud suddenly realized the hush was caused by him being the only one in the room. The others had split at the sudden noise.

'...Wonderful teammates.'

He gave an audible swallow, creeping forward, curiosity wanting to know this 'Vincent Valentine' creation. Before he could actually see what was in the coffin, however, 'Vincent' suddenly sprang up in a sitting position.

Cloud's eyes went wide, and went even wider as Vincent's attention turned immediately on him. For a long moment, they stared at each other, the stoic, long-haired creation glaring hard at the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud relaxed a bit, though never took his right hand away from the hilt of his Rune Blade.

"Uhh... hello there... can you understand me?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes, but nodded slowly. He blinked for the first time, and Cloud suddenly realized the blood red was permanent in Vincent's eyes.

'Creepy.'

Cloud took a cautious step forward, removing his hand from the sword hilt. "So, your name is Vincent Valentine..?"

Again, Vincent gave a slow nod. Cloud grew nervous as Vincent's gaze stayed at his eyes. His bright, Mako blue eyes. The contrast between his seemingly sky blue and Vincent's blood-stained red was scary to him.

'How could anyone have _red_ eyes?'

Vincent gave a sudden shudder, and he wrapped his pale, slender arms around his torso. "..Why did you wake me up?"

Cloud seemed surprised, yet Vincent's voice fit his looks perfectly. Dark, mysterious, and deep. "I'm sorry, it was an accident, I didn't know you were sleeping, I-.." Cloud caught himself rambling. He couldn't help it, Vincent just took his heart and made it bounce from his stomach to his tonsils.

'Why am I thinking like this?! Vincent is a guy!'

He glanced at the doorway, surprised to see five pairs of eyes peeking from opposite sides the doorway. Cloud almost gave a laugh, and shook his head.

"It's alright you guys, Vincent's not dangerous." '..At least I don't think so...'

.~.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Cloud's Confusion

Onto the action! Tada!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 is not mine. Not a bit of it.

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 2

.~.

Cloud found it hard to not stare at the new addition to his crew. He still had questions about why Vincent had joined. Upon hearing that Sephiroth was sighted, and that Cloud and his group were going after him, Vincent had sat in his coffin and thought. Cloud had stared, watching Vincent's eyes focus on him again. He then agreed to come along "for his own reasons".

Cloud couldn't help but feel almost elated that the dark ex-Turk had come along. He gave Cloud a strange shiver that spread down to his groin from his spine.

'What a weird feeling, even Tifa doesn't do that to me.'

He peeked a shy glance at Tifa, who walked to his right, her long hair swishing across her rear. She hadn't been very trusting of Vincent when he had surprised them all when he awoke. She also didn't like how he distanced himself from the rest of the group, straying in the back even behind Nanaki. (Cloud never liked the nickname Hojo had given him, so he had started calling him by his real name ever since they found out in Cosmo Canyon. Nanaki seemed to prefer it.)

Vincent himself was staring at the ground in front of him, keeping his eyes down. He hadn't yet gotten used the sunlight of the world. He had remarked before leaving the mansion that he had been asleep for about 20 years. When asked his age by Barret, he only gave a dirty look.

Mt. Nibel was quiet and foggy as Cloud had remembered it. The bridge had been replaced, probably by the people back in the village. They swore the village was never burned, but Cloud knew. He would never forget the lick of the flames as the houses burned and the bodies charred..

"Cloud?"

He looked up in surprise. The reactor was right in front of him. That damn reactor. With all those monsters inside. What chilled his bones, however, were those were humans with Mako infusions. What if he had ended up just like them?

Sephiroth had told him why he didn't. That he was stronger. He hadn't gotten the infusions quickly, either, so he could grow used to the Mako. His eyes had shown his Mako, but his strength backed it up also.

"Hey, we hafta turn around, spike."

Barret grabbed his shoulder and pulled Cloud back. He stumbled, but turned around and followed them back sheepishly. Vincent was now leading, tracking them back to the cave into the mountain.

Tifa fell back to step in stride with Cloud. She gave a small smile.

"Do you remember this mountain, when we were young?"

Cloud frowned. "Yeah, all your little followers always shunned me, making me go last up the bridge."

She blushed, which made him chuckle.

"Well, if only they could see what you became, then they wouldn't make fun of you."

She gave him a wink, and rushed up forward again to walk along side Barret and chatter again.

Cloud stared at her for a moment, temporarily forgetting to keep walking. When he was younger, she was everything that he could never have. Her smile, her friendship, her love... All were distant from him when he was younger. He stared down at the ground, remembering his sad childhood, then his big excitement at joining SOLDIER...

"Cloud."

Again, he found himself surprised. But this time, Vincent was standing in front of him, like a dark shadow. Cloud blinked and stared at Vincent's eyes, his dark pools of blood, seeming to swim with his reflection...

He almost didn't hear Vincent say to hurry up.

.~.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Foreboding Shadow of Doom

Eee, reviews are scrumptious! Last chapter was just Cloud not watching where he was going -_-;; (Stupid blonde) Anywayyy, more to go! Gonna love the big action coming up! *covers mouth to shut myself up from ruining story* Just read! GO! Now!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7... Not mine... *runs off crying*

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 3

.~.

Trudging along slowly, the group made their way around rusty reactor pipes, climbing down and underneath, following the pathways. Barret slipped once, falling onto a lower platform which threatened to give way under his weight. But he climbed the ladder rather hurriedly and harrumphed, daring anyone to question about his pride.

Up ahead, Vincent now stood staring over a ledge to the left. He had resumed the lead, silent and tall as ever. Cloud had observed, in their numerous battles, how Vincent ended the lives of the creatures rather quickly with his sharp accuracy and quick shooting. Cloud had yet to see Vincent's Limit Break, but he briefly wondered if it involved his gun, or his mysterious golden claw.

Personally, he found the ex-Turk strangely beautiful. Sure, he was a guy, but guys could be pretty. Cloud had known some guys before who were beautiful, namely a powerful, supposedly living Sephiroth, but him nor any guy gave Cloud a weird jittery feeling that Vincent gave him.

'If only he didn't cover his face so much with his coat or hair, I could actually see more...'

"...what the hell is he staring at?"

Cloud shook his head clear. "Huh?"

Barret frowned. "The damned dark freak is just standing there, staring at something."

Cloud peeked at Vincent beyond Barret's shoulder, noting that he had not moved one inch. Cloud shrugged.

"Maybe he's checking the area."

He quietly stepped forward, careful not to disturb Vincent in his focus. Cloud cleared his throat quietly, seeming to ask his question for him.

Vincent blinked. "There's something down there. Something large. I can see it."

Cloud looked out below the ledge, but couldn't see much of anything except black. But wait, he could see something. From the Mako glowing down below, he could make out something moving. And it was large. And blocking their way out of the mountain.

"Well, gang, what should we do? There's something blocking our way out of here."

Barret scoffed. "What else? Let's kill the thing, whatever it is!"

Nanaki pawed the ground nervously. "We should really find out what it is first. We might be rushing into a battle we could lose.."

Barret laughed. "You worry too much, furball."

Vincent suddenly moved, startling them. He leaned down and jumped to the nearby rock near the ledge he was standing on. Whatever was down there turned toward the sound, the steps drawing closer to Vincent's position. Cloud panicked for a second as he heard several footsteps. Was there more than one?

He could see the slight glint coming from Vincent's Quicksilver as he pulled it out slowly. Just for protection, he pulled his Rune Blade off his back as well. The others, seeing that he did so, silently pulled their weapons out as well, with the exception of Nanaki, who just made his bristles on his back stand on end and growled gently.

Cloud shifted closer to the ledge, eager to help Vincent. The dark gunman seemed to stand as still as a statue, fooling the dark shadow. Cloud peered at the shadow. It was humongous! It had to be at least twenty feet tall!

It was then that Cloud began to worry. Did Vincent mean to take this thing out by himself? Well, he was halfway there already. But was his gun enough? Or was there something more to him? What exactly did Hojo do to him?

His thought was cut short by a loud gunshot, followed by a roar reverberating through the caverns.

.~.

End Chapter 3

Ooo, what's gonna happen? Hafta wait for the 4th, ergh _ Even I want to know what happens, and I'm the author! *giggles*


	4. Chapter 4: Giant Creature Attacks

*anxious* Must get to the action! And thank you for the happy reviews ^_^

MidnightLoner: Maybe this chapter will help you ^_^

Disclaimer: FF7. Never mine, never was. Cept the game.

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 3

.~.

"Is he nuts?!"

"We've got to help him!"

"Cloud, wait!"

All Cloud could see was a blur. Something was indeed moving, and Cloud could barely make out the tiny explosions from Vincent's gun as he dodged and fired. The creature, he couldn't quite see yet, but it roared with annoyance at not being able to successfully strike Vincent. He jumped to the ledge Vincent had recently been occupying, and then lept forward onto cold ground. The giant creature paused, then turned towards him.

"Cloud! No!"

He barely heard the yell from Vincent as the creature charged him. He could _definitely _see it now!

With six enormous legs, a large horn adorning its head, and two large claws motioning to clamp down on him, this creature stood over 6 feet taller than him. He gasped as it stomped a leg on the ground, which cracked under the pressure.

'We're on weak ground!'

He realized this, yet didn't realize the creature was swinging.

"_Cloud_!!"

The creature swung a claw down directly on him.

And missed.

The only blow Cloud received was the gigantic push Vincent gave him as he knocked him out of the way. Cloud landed on his elbow, pain shooting up his arm. He didn't care. Vincent knocked him to safety. He cared enough to shield him from an enemy.

"Vincent--"

Vincent was still standing. He wasn't struck down. Wasn't bleeding. He was actually _smiling_. His smile wasn't a happy one, though. More like an 'I've got a killer secret' kind of thing. And that's just what he had.

He started shaking, and that familiar ring of light enamated from him.

'His Limit Break... He knocked me out of the way to bring his meter to full...'

All of a sudden, Vincent vanished. Cloud looked around, searching for the caped fighter. Was his limit break some sort of invisibility?

The creature, seeing that there was only one enemy left to strike, advanced on Cloud. He got to his feet, running back against the cliff wall, his friends' cries reverberating down to him. The creature glanced up towards them, but settled back to finishing off the nuisance that was currently pinned against the wall.

Cloud looked around in vain for Vincent, pleading inside that he wasn't going to let this creature harm him. Wait a minute. He could defeat this thing. So what if it was big...?

He slowly moved his Rune Blade in front of him, moving into steady battle stance.

His friends, noting what he wanted to do, began whooping and cheering loudly, gathering the attention of the creature. It growled and struck the wall above Cloud. He gasped as Tifa lost her balance and fell forward off the cliff. She acted quickly though, and caught the ledge with one hand, her body dangling dangerously.

The creature scaled the wall with its' two frontal legs, reaching with great length to grab the vulnerable girl. Tifa screamed, and Cloud could see the intense fear in her eyes as the creature came closer.

Cloud felt his anger rise.

"Don't you dare..." He veered off under the creature, aiming his blade. "...hurt Tifa!!" With that, he sliced up, cutting a large gash in the monster's underside. It roared with pain, falling over, its' legs kicking on the opposite side. But Cloud's action didn't go without consequence. A large claw struck him in the side, sinking into his flesh. He wailed and collapsed, the claw sticking inside him. He gasped and groaned with pain, his blood covering his uniform.

Yet the creature was not finished. It found its' footing, and stood up, bringing Cloud with it. Cloud was hooked on the claw like a meat on a shishkabob. He held on tight, trying not to let his wound grow larger. The monster shook him, trying to remove him. Seeing that the small human was not coming off, he rose his other claw to swipe Cloud away.

Through his wave after wave of pain, Cloud saw the claw rise.

'This is it...'

A sudden roar resounded from behind the creature, and a human sized creature with large horns and purple/black fur jumped forward over him and broke the claw Cloud was embedded on. He fell back, coughing up blood at the impact. But he watched the ensuing fight. This creature was... familiar... in some strange way.

It lunged and tore off a leg of the larger monster, causing the monster to stumble on its' remaining legs. It fell quite hard onto the ground, which suddenly cracked and gave way. The large cracks made their way closer to Cloud, threatening to send him falling with the large monster.

The sudden force of the purple monster lifting him surprised him. He groaned in pain, his blood coating the monster's fur. He held on as much as he could, barely seeing that the creature was lifting him up to the safety of the ledge where the party waited. Tifa was safe, having been pulled up in time. They backed up, giving the creature cautious and angry looks.

"Put him down now..." Tifa seemed especially angry.

To everyone's surprise, the creature carefully set Cloud down in front of him. Cloud stared up at the creature, who gave him a calm look.

'Those eyes...'

They were red. Blood red...

Cloud fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

.~.

End Chapter 4

Cloud! Eep! Hope the action was enough ^^; New twist on that battle in the cave. That creature, the Materia Keeper, was SO annoying.. Will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Cloud Lives, Vincent's Past?

Ah yes, what _did_ happen to our blonde cutie? No, I didn't kill him. -_-; There wouldn't be any story if I did! Anyway, here's a nice relieving chapter.

Disclaimer: FF7, yeah, like I would own the rights to that...

_.~._

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 5

.~.

_A flash of bright, Mako green. Cloud opened his eyes, seemingly floating in a haze of green._

_'... so... warm...'_

_He swam through fading colors, switching from dark hues to the bright, resonating Mako shine. Where was he floating? Where was everyone?_

_Was... this death? Was he really dead? He probably did lose a lot of blood at Mt. Nibel..._

_Suddenly, the world went black. He began falling. Headfirst, into sinking darkness. He closed his eyes, the force of his fall pushing against his face._

_Surrounding him... There was a noise._

_Laughter?_

_It was deep and masculine, and so familiar..._

_...it was _him_._

_Yes. He could see him. Sense his strong will. Feel his cold touch seeping into his mind. Little by little, he had coaxed Cloud's mind open, without Cloud even realizing. How could he have missed it? Sephiroth..._

_'Why... Are you in pain, yourself? Answer me!'_

_Silver. He saw it. That flash of blade, the long, silk hair billowing behind him. Cloud landed softly on his feet on nothing. Floating in space. Yet there was substance beneath him. And the reason for his journey in front of him. That man. He changed his life, gave him nightmares, hurt his friends..._

_All he wanted was to see his friends._

_'Stop smiling at me, Sephiroth. Your smile isn't very nice...'_

_Sephiroth raised his hand toward Cloud, beckoning him closer. Want to join? I was your General. Want to be free?_

_Pain reeled in his mind. It was unforgiving, and he watched Sephiroth crack like a mirror and fall away._

.~.

"...It could be any time now. Be thankful you got him here in time."

That was a voice he didn't know. Who was that?

"I'm so glad he'll be all right. We were so worried. We came all the way from Mt. Nibel with him bleeding and unconscious."

Tifa...? She sounded like she was crying.

He cracked open an eye, closing it immediately as the light of the room acted like daggers to his pupil. Can't they turn the lights down?

He tried again, brutally getting used to it and peeking out where the voices originated.

Tifa was indeed crying, her sobs now began. She was really worried about him...

They didn't notice he was awake, and walked out of view beyond the door. He sighed quietly, his side stiff, probably from bandages and repeatedly used magic. They hadn't learned Cure3 at the moment, so he was sure his wound would leave a scar.

He closed his eyes, settling back down. He may as well get some sleep. He briefly wondered about Vincent. Where had he gone...?

.~.

Sometime in the middle of the night, his door gave a short creak. He feigned sleep, but the noise had jarred him awake. He kept his breathing shallow, hearing the boots clank quietly towards his bedside.

"..You can stop faking."

He opened his eyes, and Vincent stood over him, his eyes glowing in the moonlight streaming from the window.

He strained to speak, but his throat was dry and cracked.

"Let me get you a glass of water."

Cloud waited as the gunman went into the bathroom and filled a glass from the sink. He sat up as much as he could, wincing still as his side flared with pain. Vincent handed him the drink with his clawed hand, and as Cloud grabbed it, his fingers slid across the cool metal. He shivered slightly, and concentrated on gulping the water down past his adam's apple, which had decided to become a nuisance and sit uncomfortably in his throat.

"How are you feeling?" Monotone, indifferent, almost as if he was asking if a mosquito bite itched.

"Better," Cloud croaked. He leaned back against the pillow, breathing as lightly as he could.

"You could have died. You should have let me handle that creature by myself."

Cloud's thoughts returned to the fight. That purple monster...

"Vincent, are you...?"

Vincent's eyebrow quirked up half an inch, but settled down. "What do you think?"

Cloud blushed and looked away. "...A... a demon..."

Vincent closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Such is the gift that Hojo has left me."

Cloud gasped. "Hojo did that to you? H-how?"

Vincent lowered his eyes to the floor. "Without my knowing. He shot me, chained me up, and experimented on me. All because of her..."

He seemed nostalgic, almost in pain of his memories. Cloud couldn't help but put his hand on Vincent's shoulder. "...'her' who?"

Cloud could have sworn he heard the small, quiet whisper of a name on the gunman's lips, of a beautiful female name...

Vincent suddenly shrugged Cloud's hand away, standing up. "None of your concern. You'd better get some rest."

Before Cloud could argue, Vincent had stalked out the door, closing it neatly.

Sighing, Cloud settled back into the sheets, making himself comfortable. He'd have to get some kind of answer out of Vincent about 'her'. He was so curious now. Vincent had almost opened up to him...

He slid his eyes closed, warmth surrounding him in the white sheets.

And then promptly bolted upright.

"Hey, wait! _Where are we_?!"

.~.

End Chapter 5

Teehee, silly Cloud! Shut up and sleep! You will get to Vincent soon enough! And to anyone who knows where they are, SSHH! Dun let Cloud know! ^^; I'll have to mention the other party members soon, they're kinda nonexistent in these beginning chapters. Oops, lol. Oh well, who cares much about them, this is about Cloud and Vincent! Mwehehe, update coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6: The Captain Extraordinaire!

Time to stick to the storyline a bit ^-^; Here comes Cid!

Disclaimer: Damn, not mine. Poodoo.

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 6

.~.

Cloud stepped out from the doorway of the small hospital, raising his arm to shield his eyes from the bright sun. He was finally out. The doctor had given him the okay, and he was dressed and walking out the door in a record time of six minutes and forty-three seconds. He was quite anxious to be out.

He stared in awe at the giant structure towards the back of the town. It was huge! Four thin pillars meant for supporting the leaning rocket that now threatened to fall. This was the failed hope of the people of Rocket Town. Space was a conquest that ShinRa had given up on when the rocket failed to launch. Cloud tried to figure out what could go wrong. Oh well, it was ShinRa, everything they do is wrong.

He remembered Tifa remarking about which house they were staying in, with some woman named Shera. Who lived with a foul-mouthed temper of a man. Cloud felt some sense of dread creep up his neck. This can't be good.

He walked past the large path of the rocket, giving notice to the large number of colored tubes expanding from the base of the leaning tower of metal.

"Quite a mess, eh son?"

The old man standing outside the gate near him gave a knowing smile, and turned to stare at the rocket.

"That was our dream, to be a part of the space exploration that ShinRa funded so willingly, and then it came crashing down like that rocket that never got off the ground for more than two seconds."

Cloud stared at the rocket, imagining all the dreams that came with going into space. ShinRa had a way of doing that. Get everyones' hopes up, and then leave them to crash and burn.

The old man thanked him and gave him an old sword he kept as an antique. He played with it on the way to the house that the party was residing in. Before he put his hand on the knob though, a loud shout resounded from right inside.

"SHERA! WHY DON'T THESE PEOPLE HAVE SOME #$#^$ TEA?!"

Cloud blinked, almost afraid to walk inside. If he got mad just because there wasn't tea being served...

.~.

Cid Highwind was angry. Yet again. And he had company over. How did Shera expect to please him when she wouldn't even please their guests?

And what guests they were. Three girls, one with a very large chest, a large black man with a gun for an arm, a red dog, and a shady vampire man sitting away from the group. Cid eyed the last one. Interesting people these days. The 'tremendous tits' girl had also said they had one other man joining their group. Their leader, Cloud Strife. Strange name. Strange group. Cid shook his head to himself and lit up another cigarette.

The front door clicked open, and a stunning blonde man walked in. Cid stared. Hey wait, that wasn't a man. Just a kid. A teenager. This was their leader?

"Wellll, here comes the leader of this rag-tag bunch!" Cid stood up to greet him.

Cloud eyed him, remembering the loud voice that had elevated from that mouth only a minute before. "Name's Cloud Strife."

Cid shook his hand roughly, yet kept it short. "Cid Highwind. Captain Extraordinaire." He gave a sickening grin, and Cloud was eager to get his hand back.

Cid itched behind his ear, and cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably. "Well, I didn't get yer names. Care to introduce, Mr. Leader?" Cid bowed to Cloud, making him uneasy. He didn't notice Vincent shift, watching Cid with a careful eye.

"Uhm, okay.. That's Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockheart, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi, Nanaki, and Vincent Valentine." Cid gave a nod to them all.

The little ninja huffed. "Are we gonna go soon?"

Cid gave a sudden grin. "Nah, stay a while! Get some rest! Your friends tell me you were in an accident lately?" He aimed that last question at Cloud, who nodded wearily.

Cid hooked an arm around Cloud's neck, making him bend slightly. The rough whiskers in his ear bothered him. "Cmon out back, I wanna show you my baby."

Cloud blinked widely, watching Cid meander out the back door. "...b-baby?"

He noticed Vincent, still sitting in the corner, all by himself. The rest of the group had gathered around the table to chat with Shera, while Nanaki settled down for a snooze. Not being too keen on heading outside just yet, he walked up in front of Vincent, noting that the red eyes trained on him immediately.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Vincent nodded softly. "Maybe you should go outside though. Cid's waiting."

Cloud looked down, almost paling at the thought. "Erm... Yeah..." He turned and started going out slowly, but was surprised by a sudden hand on his shoulder.

"Alright... I'll accompany you. I saw your unease around him."

Cloud blushed to himself. 'Don't feel so uneasy now...'

.~.

The Tiny Bronco was an impressive sight. Although a sick pink color, it was sporty and beautiful in a mechanical sort of way. Cloud fell in love with it at first sight.

"Isn't she a beaut?!"

Both Cloud and Vincent turned toward the cockpit, Cid's head poking out with a huge grin. "She's my baby!"

Cloud sighed inwardly with relief. Wasn't what he thought Cid meant...

Cid eyed Vincent carefully. 'Darn. I wanted the spiked one out here alone...'

Cloud walked around, running a gloved hand along the wing. "It's so... cool!"

Cid laughed, jumping down from the cockpit to wrap an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Hey, you want to take her for a spin?"

Vincent's hand clenched, but went unnoticed.

Cloud was shocked. "Are you sure?!"

"Sure I'm sure!" Cid waved his hand. "No problem! You can give it a whirl while I get my business taken care of."

Cloud paused. "Business?"

"Yeap. ShinRa's comin' by."

Cloud stiffened. "...What?"

"Just what I said. ShinRa's comin' by. They're interested in the rocket."

Cloud's memory jumped into his mind. _Cid Highwind... Captain Extraordinaire..._

"..You're the captain of the rocket?"

Cid smiled. "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

Cloud looked at him sternly. "You mustn't make any deals with ShinRa. You mustn't do anything with ShinRa!"

Cid looked taken aback. "Why?"

"They're up to no good. You can't trust them. Please, you have to trust me!"

"There is no way I'm passing up this opportunity to fulfill my dreams!"

"You won't have any dreams except nightmares if you cooperate with ShinRa!"

Vincent was the first to notice the sound of the trucks pulling into the town. "..Cloud..."

The argument became more heated. Cloud and Cid had resorted to yelling at each other, hoping the other would just shut up and give up. Both were stopped however, Cloud by a gun to his forehead, Cid with a golden claw to his neck.

"Shut up. Both of you. Listen."

They perked their ears up to the sound of the trucks' engines. Cid hurried inside. "That must be President Rufus!"

"Cid, no!" Cloud motioned to dash after him, but Vincent held him back.

"Vincent! We have to stop him!"

"Cloud. If we go out there now, we're in the hands of ShinRa. It'd be best if we snuck out."

Cloud eyed him carefully.

Then turned with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. "Then let's sneak out in style." Yup, the Tiny Bronco sure was an impressive sight...

.~.

End Chapter 6

Teehee! What's this? Cloud may have a stalker! o_o; Ah well, it adds some fun. Ain't she a beaut?!


	7. Chapter 7: Tiny Bronco Escapes!

Being sick doesn't help the updating. I'm gettin' better though. On with the escape!

Disclaimer: FF7 was never mine. *sigh*

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 7

.~.

Cid straightened his collar as he hurried over to the young President. It was too bad this young man was now in control of ShinRa, he seemed to want more attention to himself than other matters. But at least he was interested in the rocket, unlike his father. Cid hated Rufus' father. He heard he was killed by Sephiroth, but he hardly believed that. Sephiroth was dead. Some accident in the mountain region nearby. Terrible. Didn't care.

Rufus stood tall, in his white trenchcoat, his gun propped against his hip underneath. He surveyed the leaning rocket with disgust, then looked lower at the older man rushing towards him. That must be the captain. Ew.

Cid paused to catch his breath, standing up straight and saluting. "Good morning, President Rufus."

Rufus clasped his hands behind his back, giving a slight nod. "Hello to you, Mr...."

"Highwind," Cid finished.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Highwind. Now, about this little get-together..."

.~.

Cloud peeked out the window at the meeting in the main part of town. Rufus... Cloud wished badly for a rematch. The damn coward had escaped him before he could finish the fight.

He turned his attention back to the party sneaking out quietly. Barret was having a hard time maneuvering through the back doorway without causing some noise.

Tifa frowned. "Barret, suck in your gut!"

Barret gave her a large scowl, but did as he was told. He squeezed through and gave a little nod to Cloud, signaling they were ready to leave. Cloud gave one last look at Cid. 'Sorry Cid, but we gotta take your baby.'

.~.

"What?! You mean you don't want the rocket at all?!"

Rufus sighed. He was getting a headache. This man was uncooperative, dirty, and had a foul mouth. Despite being the son of a corporate leader, he had his manners, and this Highwind guy was steadily creeping onto his hate list, just under the renegade blonde SOLDIER.

"Yes, Mr. Highwind, that's exactly it. Actually, we're hoping to be able to look at your 'Tiny Bronco'. It would help us a lot."

Rufus spotted the vein on Cid's forehead, and took a step back.

"First, your father ruins my dreams by stopping all funds just because the first liftoff never got off the ground. And now, you come along wanting to take my only way to reach the sky?! No way! #$ off, Rufus!"

The soldiers standing nearby pointed their guns at Cid, ready to shoot in case he showed signs of attacking.

But Rufus only laughed. "You're being uncooperative, Mr. Highwind. I suggest you hand over the Tiny Bronco quietly, or there will be consequences."

Suddenly a gust of wind burst out from Cid's backyard, and the Tiny Bronco slowly lifted off, dipping and rising slowly, but making its' way up and out.

"My baby!!" Cid ran towards his house, but soldiers were there to stop him. They surrounded him, several pointing weapons at him, the others taking aim at the tiny ship.

"Fire at will! It must be AVALANCHE!" Rufus yelled over the noise.

The shots missed as the pink ship suddenly dipped low near the ground, the gust blowing soldiers back. Cid fell back, protecting his head. A shout from above told him to jump onto the plane, which he happily obliged with fast pace.

While Cid was climbing up as much as he could onto the tail of the plane, Barret returned fire with a rain of bullets. Vincent too was sniping down soldiers below, while Tifa was sending random fireballs down towards the parked trucks. Cloud was piloting the ship as best he could, but also tossing thunderbolts at Rufus, when he could see him.

Cid bumped his way around the party members and pushed Cloud aside. "Let me do it!"

The Tiny Bronco lifted smoothly up out of the square, taking off for the ocean and sky above.

Rufus got up quickly, pulled out his gun, aiming carefully. With several shots, he had exploded the engine, which rained fire behind the small crew on the pink ship. It slowly sank in the air until making a not-so-smooth landing into the water, the sea putting out the fires in the engine.

Rufus threw his gun down. They had escaped again. For now.

.~.

Cloud came up from under the water, coughing. A golden claw grabbed his collar and pulled him up onto a beam of the ship. "Thanks, Vincent."

Vincent nodded his reply.

Cid sighed. "Well, this was for the best, I guess..."

"What do you mean?" Cloud shimmied over to where Cid was sitting, right above the engine.

Cid gave a small smile. "They wanted this ship and not the rocket. At least it's out of their hands and still in mine..." He gave a saddened look at the engine. "...but she'll never fly again."

The party sat still, gloomy and pitiful for the captain. They hadn't meant to ruin the ship, just escape and return it possibly later.

"Well-p."

Cloud looked up, and saw a big grin. "Huh?"

Cid relit his cigarette. "Guess I'm traveling with you now. Got nowhere else to go."

"What about Shera?" Tifa asked.

"What about her? She can take care of herself."

"I thought she was your wife..."

"My wife?! #$#!! Me? Marry THAT? Are you kidding?!"

Cloud laughed. "I thought she was very nice for you, Cid."

Cid gave a murderous look. "You will shut your damn mouth now."

Holding his hands up in apology, Cloud gave a small laugh. "Okay, okay..."

Nanaki looked out to the setting sun. "We'll be stranded out here in the night... Oh great."

Cid coughed. "I said she wouldn't fly again. I didn't say she didn't work."

Yuffie yawned. "Can we get to land?"

Cloud stood. "Okay, here's some plans. Cid, see if you can get the engine working. I'll steer the ship towards a town and everyone else get some rest, if you can." To his surprise, everyone nodded in consent. They were probably tired, or just didn't know what else to do.

While the party settled down, Vincent spoke up. "There could be enemies in the ocean. I'll stay up and keep guard." Cloud blinked, and nodded.

Vincent stood and maneuvered to a secure position on the ship.

Cloud gave a small sigh, and waited for the signal from Cid that the engine was working.

.~.

Several hours later, they were still in the ocean. All of the party was sleeping soundly, except for Cloud, Vincent, and Cid. The captain had stayed in the back to monitor the engine, which was working fine in the water. He was also watching Cloud. Something about the young leader just sparked something in him. He couldn't explain it, nor could he pin down what it was.

He gave a look at Vincent, who was staring out towards the water. His cape billowed softly, along with his jet black hair. He seemed as still as a statue. A protective statue over Cloud. Cid noted that right away.

His curiousity got the better of him. "Hey, Cloud."

The young pilot's hair twitched with his head, and he turned around a bit. "Yeah?"

"About you and Vincent..."

Cid thought he saw a blush, but it was dark. "..What about us?"

Cid smirked. Cloud was uncomfortable with these sort of questions. "Is there something between you two...?"

"I saved his life." Both blondes turned to the dark gunman. He wasn't just watching the ocean. He had good hearing, too.

"Yeah, that was the accident we had before coming to your town..." Cloud lowered his head. He felt his side through his shirt, running a gloved finger along his scar. It didn't hurt, but it left some sense of how weak he still was. How was he going to defeat Sephiroth if that creature caused such a fatal wound?

"What did that?" Cloud looked up. Cid had been watching him feel his side. "Ohh, some big creature. It was big and ugly, and it looked like a giant spider."

"It was the 'Materia Keeper'." Vincent felt good about his Sense materia. It was nice to know what you're killing.

"So... you killed it?" Cid lit up another cigarette, watching the caped gunman. Vincent was interesting. The gunman nodded, which signaled the next question. "How?"

He went quiet and still, and Cloud felt the vibe of discomfort from him. He glanced out towards the front of the Tiny Bronco, and spotted some lights. "Hey, is that a town?"

All three men looked forward, and Cid whooped. "'Bout damn time!"

Cloud sighed with a smile, and glanced towards Vincent. There was a look of gratitude in those red eyes, and he smiled at Vincent. He'd talk with him later. Right now, he wanted to sleep. And badly.

.~.

End Chapter 7

Aww, nice ending to a chapter. I'll make the next one an explanatory chapter, sort of. For Vincent. And it introduces... *bum bum BUMMM* Lucrecia! Oy!


	8. Chapter 8: Moonlight Trickery

Wooo, hope you're ready, this is a great chapter! I think so anyway ^_^

Disclaimer: Boohoo, yadda yadda, bleh.

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 8

.~.

Cloud felt strangely lightheaded. They had managed to make it to the shore just outside of the Gold Saucer area. The house of weaponry they had visited gave their next clue about their journey. They would need the Keystone, but the problem was the buff owner of the towering theme park owned it. Knowing him, he'd probably ask for the fight of the century.

But that wasn't the reason Cloud felt dizzy. He hadn't gotten much rest, from piloting the Tiny Bronco for the whole night and then carrying a still-sleeping Tifa on his back. Her chest brushed his back, which made him look down towards the ground and blush furiously. It also stirred _something_ inside him, but he dared not put a word to it.

"Cloud, are you all right? You're a bit red..." Nanaki paused in his sentence, noting the reason as soon as he worded his question. "..Oh."

Cloud frowned and blushed more, if possible. "Yeah."

He could hear a chuckle from behind, and knew it was Cid. Cloud gave a short growl, and managed to hoist Tifa up to a comfortable position again without waking her.

Vincent was even being nice enough to carry a sleeping Aerith as well. And Yuffie, the poor thing, started out being carried by the captain, but that grew dangerous as he started to not care about the sleeping girl needed to be supported from the bottom. She was unceremoniously dropped twice before remaining awake and walking on her own.

Cloud sighed, and halted to catch a slight breath. Tifa gave a little shift, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled softly. She had really grown quite fond of him since he had returned. He wasn't a lonely, stupid kid, but a strong warrior. Chicks dig warrior types.

But lately, his mind had strayed to the dark one of his party. Vincent still hadn't told of his past, or of how that creature was related to him in some way. Cloud was getting more eager as time passed, and soon he wouldn't be able to keep his questions pinned in his head.

Barret looked grim. "There's North Corel."

Cloud blinked. "We've really walked that far?" He noted the lanterns lit at the edge of the town.

Nanaki gave a cat-like stretch, his claws extending. Several cracks resounded from his paws. "I am definitely tired. We must sleep in the hotel tonight." The others nodded, except Barret, who just sighed in defeat. Corel never was his favorite town...

.~.

Cloud had never felt so tired, but strangely he didn't feel the urge to sleep. He was wide awake, even though the clock in the hotel had struck four the morning not too long ago.

The moon still shone brightly overhead. It was strangely yellow, and seemed to be an enormous spotlight to their location. Cloud climbed to a high point of the town and set his sword down. Finding a comfortable position to lay down, he stared upwards.

Stargazing left him nostalgic.

He could remember Sephiroth, their great leader, with his impressive sword, the Masamune. He knew all the spells, was lightning fast, strong, brave, and very handsome. Aside from being his hero, Cloud also had had fantasies of him. It felt wrong to him at first, when they invaded his dreams. But he slowly shrugged it off. It was just a dream, what harm was it? Besides, there weren't any girls he could really think about. And Tifa was still that young girl his 10 year old self longed to know.

Cloud gave a yawn and stretched his arms, turning on his side and curling up for warmth. He stared at his sword, the gigantic blade infused with the magic of the materia locked in the grooves near the hilt. He was one of the only ones who could lift it and actually use it. Most SOLDIERs weren't trained with heavy swords such as his. Footsteps crunching on the ground behind him brought him back to the present.

"Cloud?"

Cloud rolled onto his back, staring up at Vincent.

"Yes?" He blinked twice, still not sure he could make out Vincent's eyes from his perspective.

Instead of answering, Vincent walked forward and sat beside Cloud. He tucked his claw in his lap and hung his gun arm over a knee. Cloud rolled up and leaned back on his hands.

"What's wrong?" Vincent didn't answer.

The sudden movement surprised him. Vincent was over him in a flash, pinning him down by his arms. He just lay back in shock. "V-Vincent?!"

Vincent bent close, eying him. Cloud stared right back, unsure of what Vincent was looking for in his Mako eyes.

Slowly, as if it might scare Cloud, Vincent brought his hand up and touched Cloud's face. His fingertips were warm on Cloud's cheek, and he stroked them up into Cloud's hair, fanning his fingers out to rake through the strands.

Cloud was quite taken aback. What was Vincent doing?! Vincent leaned ever closer, draping his black jet hair over Cloud's face. If one didn't know any better, one would guess they were kissing.

All Cloud could manage was a squeak. Vincent's lips were just a few scathe millimeters from his, Vincent's breath colliding with his. He did the only thing he could do.

He blushed from hairline to chin.

Vincent blinked, and chuckled softly, then sat back up on his haunches. Cloud watched him.

"I see what I was thinking was true." The chuckling continued for a bit.

Cloud sat up and worked his voice as best he could, albeit timidly. "...And what was that?"

Vincent faced him. "The way you've been looking at me. Your eyes give it away every time."

Cloud turned into a tomato. Shit! He knew!

Cloud turned away quickly, clearing his throat. "Well, yes, but, I hope this doesn't ruin anything between us, and I hope we can stay comrades--"

"On the contrary, I think it's cute."

Cloud stopped thinking altogether. "...Cute?"

Vincent's eye gave a twitch, and he stared out towards the town. "Yes, you're quite cute."

Cloud poked his index fingers together and wore a goofy smile on his face. Vincent thought he was cute... He suddenly shook his head. What the hell was he doing? He was acting all girly!

Vincent cleared his throat, and Cloud looked back over. "Hmm?"

"We have a spy."

Cloud stood up, looking around. He then noticed the shadow near the cliffside, behind a large boulder. He slowly sat back down, still looking around, acting like he heard something. "...Who is it?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's that manner-less captain."

Cloud grimaced. Cid was spying on him. Something about the older man just gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. His eyes went wide. Cid saw that little, uh, thing, Vincent did! He would think Vincent kissed him!

'Wait,' Cloud pondered, 'this could work out...'

Acting only on dumb bravery, he leaned into Vincent, stroking down his claw, making the gunman start. "So... What would you do if I couldn't hold back...?"

Cloud actually thought he saw a little wave of panic run through Vincent's eyes, but it was still too dark to see. He also thought he heard some mild cursing behind the boulder, and he sniggered quietly.

Vincent, catching on to Cloud's scheme against their watcher, snuck his hand up to Cloud's chin, holding him firmly. "Well, then, I'd have to do this."

And he promptly kissed him full on the lips.

.~.

End Chapter 8

Bwahahah-- Aahhh!! *under attack* Don't kill me! I had to end it there! A REALLY bad cliffhanger, I KNOW, but geez, isn't it great?! *snickers loudly* I'm gonna LOVE the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Vincent's Past Revealed

Real life suuuu~~~~cks! I had a major portfolio to complete, and it took _forever_! So sorry I hadn't updated fast, but hopefully this will explain a few things. Gomen, but this has to be an explanatory chapter! But there will be more fun... ^-~

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 9

.~.

Vincent's lips were... Geez, he couldn't put words to it. They just felt... Well, _perfect_. He could only use that. Perfect. They felt perfect, they moved perfectly, they tasted perfectly...

...then they were gone.

Vincent leaned back, still holding Cloud's chin, and promptly chuckled. Cloud had the _cutest_ look on his face.

"Cloud, are you alright?" If Vincent wasn't smirking, Cloud would also have noticed the humorous tone of his voice.

"Never better..." A slow blush was coming to his cheeks, and he gazed at Vincent with hazy Mako eyes.

Vincent raised an eyebrow to accompany the smirk, and blinked in surprise when a loud curse broke the silence. Cid had lost his footing. That explained the small grunts of pain coming from his hiding place.

Vincent stood up slowly, letting go of Cloud for a moment to walk slowly towards the large boulder that seemed to be whimpering.

"Whoever is back there, you have five seconds before I give you a new hole to shit with."

Cid froze, then hurriedly scuttled down into the town and back into the hotel.

Vincent heaved his shoulders gently in a sigh, and returned to sit next to Cloud.

"He won't be bothering us anymore..."

Vincent stared at Cloud. He... hadn't moved. He was still sitting with a dumb, but cute, grin on his face. The blush was in full force.

Vincent smiled. "Baka..." He then turned his head and gave a loud cough, to which Cloud snapped his head.

"Huh, wha...?" Cloud blinked, and, if possible, his blush got redder.

"Took care of our little spy." Vincent leaned back on his hand and claw, staring upwards at the bright moon.

Cloud watched him, then sidled up close and leaned on Vincent's shoulder, blinking at the horizon. "Vincent...?"

He gave a sideways glance, to which the ex-SOLDIER felt uneasy under. "...Mm?"

Cloud sighed. He would have to ask sooner or later...

"...Who was Lucrecia?"

Vincent stiffened. Cloud winced. Bad! Bad move! Now he'll leave again!

"...She..." Cloud opened an eye.

"..She was my true love..." Cloud looked down, towards his boots. True love? 'Where does that put me in Vincent's eyes?' He blushed suddenly. What was he thinking?! Vincent didn't... love... him. He was a comrade. A fighter alongside him. What could he ever be to a gunman? He wasn't beautiful, or female...

'Okay, getting off-subject, Cloud! This is "Listen to Vincent" time.'

"What was she like?"

Vincent closed his eyes, the memories coming up quick as bullets. "Wonderful, she was something special in the cold place of ShinRa laboratories. I was a Turk then, and she was a lab assistant. I met her, and my world turned upside down. I didn't care about my job, about killing innocent people, about assassinating important figureheads, about having no soul. All I wanted was to be near her, to feel safe and loved with her."

He fell silent, and Cloud patiently waited for him to continue. He didn't want to push, for the memories must have hurt Vincent a lot. Even though Vincent tried to hide it, the sorrow and pain didn't escape from his words.

"...Then, Hojo ruined it all."

Cloud grimaced. That damned psycho scientist. He had hurt so many people, and Vincent was another one of them.

"He took Lucrecia away from me. She gave birth to a bastard child, with Jenova cells. His name was Sephiroth..."

A small gasp managed to escape Cloud's lips, and he sat up in shock. "She... Lucrecia was Sephiroth's... mother?"

Vincent nodded solemnly. "After that, I confronted Hojo, and he shot me." He unconsciously rubbed his hand across the scarred flesh underneath his shirt, and kept his hand there. "I was unconscious, but I can remember small things, mostly that Hojo was snickering, and cutting me open..."

The blonde grit his teeth. He was _SO_ gonna kill Hojo...

"When I woke one last time, Hojo freely explained what he had done. He had mixed monstrous genes with mine, seeing how it would affect my health and body. My arm wasn't so lucky-" He held up his golden claw, and flexed slowly. "-but the worst was when I was in a rage. I _changed_. I became a monster, a giant beast with purple fur and horns..."

Cloud turned in surprise. "You were the beast who saved me!"

The gunman nodded. "I have better control over Galian Beast then I did in the past. But, what's even worse is, there are more monsters lurking inside me, waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

The young leader gave him a worried look, but Vincent shook his head and held up his hand. "No need to worry, it would only happen during battles. I have no control during battle, but once there's nothing left to fight, I return."

Yawning, Cloud leaned into Vincent. "Thank you, Vincent..."

The gunman blinked in mild shock, and Cloud couldn't help but giggle. "For what?"

Cloud closed his eyes as the sky turned light purple. "For confiding in me. I know the past is a hard thing to escape, but just remember, you're not alone anymore..." And with that, he promptly fell asleep.

Vincent watched the sleeping form, slowly taking in his words. 'Not alone... I guess I'm really not alone... Thank you, Cloud...'

Vincent watched the sleepy town of Corel greet the dawn, and protectively laid his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

_The past is a hard thing to escape, but with you around, Cloud, I think I can manage._

.~.

End Chapter 9

Aawwwwww! Isn't that cute?! And NO, that's not the end! I just needed a mushy ending to this chapter, plus, that night can't last forever! The dawn had to come in sometime! The italicized thingie at the end is going to be an important thing later on, but for now, it's a really cute ending.

Next chapter is also the 'Thank the Reviewers' Chapter! Yippee! Thanks so much everyone! I feel loved ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Gold Saucer Interlude

Phew, I'm officially graduated! I've been sick too, so it knocked me out so bad I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Now! Chapter 10! Yay! Thank the Reviewers Time!

In order of review Thanks DracownyGirl, Yuffie-san, FF Fanatic, Firestarter , MidnightLoner , Sinnach, Angel , K'han, Madison, Blue Eyed Angel , Brit-chan , Tana Dairyu , Kaze, Nightmares Hell Queen, Dark Hikari Kamiya, and Unintentional Nightmare! Arigato gozaimasu!

I hope to continue this fanfiction for a while, and you people have been so wonderful sticking through for ten chapters! Meow!

This is a special chapter! Enjoy the antics of the Gold Saucer!

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mine... But I get to play with the characters however I want )

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 10

.~.

Cloud paced his room. He was _bored_. There was absolutely nothing to do! And the worst part was, he was in the fun center of the world. The fun palace, the Gold Saucer. Even the Ghost Hotel, which was scary, had some fun when scaring customers. After showing Dio what he had in the Battle Arena, which, to Cloud's dismay, wasn't very much, the owner of the park kept up his bargain and allowed Cloud to have the Keystone. The battle had actually wore him out, but he dared not let that show to his teammates.

He sighed, and walked to stand in front of the window. The lights surrounding the platform the hotel sat on shone outwards, disappearing into the night sky. It was near midnight, and yet the theme park still brimmed with cries of excitement and music.

A loud knock surprised him, and he turned to see Aerith meekly poke her head in. She saw he was alone, and promptly let herself in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Cloud. Do you.. uhm, want to do something? Like.. go on a date?"

He blinked, then looked down. Aerith was nice, but...

"I'm sorry, Aerith. I'm pretty tired. I think I just want to stay here." He gave a sheepish rub on the back of his head, peeking up with his head lowered.

She seemed pretty crestfallen, but pulled herself up and gave a smile. "That's all right, then. I'll see you in the morning, Cloud!" And with that, she opened the door and snuck out, the latch ker-shnucking behind her. Cloud frowned, sighing and returning to his vantage point at the window. His thoughts went back to last night. Or rather, this early morning. He tried to recap all that happened.

Vincent knew of his feelings. Vincent thought it was cute. Vincent kissed him. Vincent confided in him. Vincent-

A loud knock surprised him again. He turned his head, not leaving the window. Tifa walked in slowly, cocking her head to the side a bit. "Hey, Cloud. You alright?" He turned fully and gave her a nod and a smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

She looked down, a sure smile adding to his. "Yeah, I dunno why I asked..." Cloud grew hesitant. 'She wants something... Please don't ask, please don't ask...'

"Cloud, do you want to... go out on... a... uhm... ...date?"

He brought his hand up to massage his forehead. If it wasn't Aerith acting sweet and innocent, it was Tifa acting shy and cute. He gave a short sigh, but realized he hadn't answered her yet. "I'm sorry, Tifa... I'm really tired. I don't mean physically either. I just want to stay here tonight..." His answers may have been lame, but his appearance more than made up for it. His eyes did look restless.

She frowned, but still had a small smile. "It's all right, Cloud. We have had a hard journey so far. I mean, we just got the Keystone, and tomorrow we have the Temple of the Ancients to find..."

Tifa looked as if she wanted to tell him something, but then surprised him by just giving a small wave of her hand and a smile, and then making her exit.

Cloud stared at the door after her, suddenly yawning after a few seconds. He really was tired. But the boredom won out. Now he really wished he hadn't turned the girls down...

.~.

Red eyes shone in the dark. He had watched them go in, then come out sooner than he had expected. It seems Cloud really wasn't that type of guy. Neither of the girls had noticed the dark gunman standing at the end of the hall, so he was presented with full views of how they actually felt. Aerith had merely straightened her braid and went back to her room she shared with the other females of the group. Tifa, though, had walked out quickly from Cloud's room, shut the door firmly, but had then held back, giving it longing stares. She finally trudged back, holding a hand over her chest.

Vincent waited until all was quiet, then calmly walked forward and over to Cloud's door. He leaned in and focused his hearing inside. No snoring. The poor blonde was still awake, or a quiet sleeper. Vincent hoped he was sleeping. Try as he may, Cloud could never hide his fatigue from Vincent's acute vision. His battle in the Arena was lacking in skill, but he did well enough for Dio to keep his promise.

Vincent knocked gently with his claw, causing a slight rapping noise. The metallic sound was painfully clear to Vincent's ears, and he almost visibly winced. Those memories never did fade in his 20 years of slumber...

Mako blue eyes appeared. "Vincent?" The blonde sounded shocked, and yet, relieved.

The gunman cleared his head and focused on the blonde leader. "I apologize. Did I wake you?"

To his surprise, Cloud smiled. "No, of course not. I've been awake. And bored."

"Bored?"

"Yeah. Here we are staying at the only theme park in the world, the only true place to have fun, and yet we have this really important mission we have to think about." Cloud frowned, crossing his arms.

Vincent's eyes unfocused for a moment, as if in thought. Cloud quirked his head to the side, watching him. Suddenly, the claw latched onto his forearm and dragged him out.

"W-What are you doing?" Cloud sputtered in surprise.

"You'll see."

.~.

"Uhh, Vincent. I have just one question."

"...Yes?"

"What are we doing here?"

"...We're going to have fun."

Cloud stared in shock. "Fun?"

Vincent frowned behind his collar, and kept up his pace. Cloud was dragged helplessly along, the claw on his arm forcing him to obey.

The gondola gates appeared before them, and they strolled right through and past the blonde woman working the ride.

"It's 'Lovers' Night', so the gondola ride is totally free tonight! Enjoy yourselves." She gave a lopsided smile as Cloud looked at her with a helpless expression.

Vincent stepped into the hanging ride, pulling Cloud in behind him, the door automatically sliding shut behind them. The ride shook as it was propelled off on the line. Cloud almost fell back onto his seat, noting that Vincent had released his arm. He checked his skin for any bruises while the gunman seated himself across from him.

"You know, I would have come if you had asked, too."

Vincent eyed him carefully. Not giving an answer, he proceded to stare out the window at the surrounding lights.

Cloud sighed and did the same at the opposite window. What was he gonna do now? Vincent dragged him out here, so he wasn't prepared this time. This ride didn't end quickly, either. They had the whole park to go around.

"Cloud." Training his eyes on Vincent, the blonde nodded in answer to his name. "Do... do you ever..." For the first time, Cloud noticed, Vincent floundered on his words.

"Do you ever wish you could... change certain things... so the future would have been different?"

Cloud lowered his head. Such a touchy subject. "All the time. If I could change things, I'd never have let Sephiroth burn Nibelheim, or let him live to continue this mission he's on."

Vincent's eyes half-closed, seeming tired yet nostalgic. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'd never have let him be born."

The blonde knew sympathy shone in his eyes, but he didn't care. "Vincent... it... it wasn't your fault..."

Vincent sneered, giving a small scoff. "Of course it is. I allowed Hojo to do those horrible things to the woman I love, and what do I get for it? These demons and eternal sin that I must atone for."

A pang of jealousy flitted across Cloud's heart. 'Woman he... loves? Meaning, he still loves her...? Baahh, no time to think about my selfish wants. Vincent's closing himself up again. If I don't do something, he'll be like a stranger to me.'

Cloud carefully stroked his gloved hand along Vincent's knee, and caught Vincent's eyes.

"You don't have to be in pain alone, you know..." Cloud gave him a warm yet gentle smile, and placed his hand on Vincent's claw. Even through his glove, he could feel the cool metal in the night air.

The move was quicker than he expected, and Cloud found himself leaning back in his seat with warm lips covering his own. Surprised, yet eager, he pushed back against Vincent's mouth and wrapped his arms bravely around Vincent's neck. If Vincent had any objections to that move, he made no sign or move except cupping Cloud's face carefully with both hands.

Cloud didn't know whether to deepen the kiss, but his attention was brought back by a warm, rogue tongue moving against his lips. He opened his mouth, and invited Vincent's tongue in with a teasing lick.

The battle ensued. Each sought for a longing taste of the inside of each others' mouth, eyes closed, breath mixing. Their tongues found each other in the middle, and tangled in a hot, wet dance of control. In the end, Cloud folded, and Vincent delved into the blonde's mouth for a sweet victory.

Flashes of color burst from outside their window, and they broke the kiss to stare out at the celebration in the sky. Fireworks exploded with great color and light, dancing against the gold exterior of the gigantic park.

Cloud blinked, then glanced down to noticed he had moved without knowing it. He was now seated in Vincent's lap, still on his side of the ride, but he wondered how he could have been so preoccupied to have not noticed the change in seating arrangement. Oh well. It could wait.

He snuggled close, nuzzling into Vincent's neck behind the tall collar. The taller man sighed and held him close, stroking through the blonde's unruly hair. Cloud absent-mindedly played with a strand of Vincent's dark bangs, just staring outside at the passing attractions.

"..Thank you."

Cloud glanced from his position, catching a small smile on Vincent's lips.

"For what?" the blonde asked.

"For being there." Not saying anything more, Vincent simply held the small blonde, running his hand up and down his back, keeping his claw in a safe position near Cloud's waist.

Cloud chuckled, although it sounded more like a giggle, and just lay content. "You're welcome."

The two didn't even notice the blonde woman giving them an all-knowing grin as they walked off back to the hotel, holding hands inconspicuously.

.~.

End Chapter 10

Well? ; Hope it was okay, I plan for more later. Much fun later, yah! And again, I apologize for the long wait. Being busy sucks


	11. Chapter 11: The Betrayal

Woot! To answer the question, YES, this WILL be a lemon! ^_^ Just have to get them properly alone ^_~

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 is property of Squaresoft. I, a lowly fan girl, may play with the characters any way I wish as long as I say they belong to Squaresoft! Ee!

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 11

.~.

The grab was a success. It seemed all too easy. The leader was out on some date, probably with one of the girls, and he was a fool for leaving his room unlocked.

The toy landed outside the railway station, proudly strutting forward as the cat inspected his prize. It really did seem all too easy.

.~.

Vincent landed gracefully up in the transfer station, glancing back down the tube for Cloud. The blonde came up quickly, and ended up losing his balance on his landing, and fell into Vincent's arms.

Laughing nervously, he blushed up at Vincent and stood himself upright. A shadow behind them caught his attention however, and he eyed it carefully.

"Say, isn't that Cait?"

Vincent turned his gaze to the robot, noting immediately what he was holding. "The Keystone...?"

Unfortunately, the mechanical toy's hearing was pretty accurate, and it turned in surprise. Seeing his two supposed comrades, he suddenly made a mad dash for the closest tube.

Cloud stood shocked for a second, but belted out a loud "Get him!" before tearing after Cait.

Vincent watched Cloud's hasty exit, and eyed the tube they went down. He strode quickly over to tube labelled "Chocobo" and proceeded to slide down, cocking his gun.

.~.

Cait glanced back. Damn, Cloud was fast! And he couldn't find places to hide! Cait quickly ducked into the Chocobo tube near the coaster ride, watching in apprehension as Cloud stopped short. The blonde's eyes were afire with anger, and Cait had no doubt that he was mad about one thing: betrayal. Cloud had even said he couldn't think of any of his comrades that way, and yet, now, here was the cat stealing the stone.

Cait crept back, not making any noise. He disappeared in the darkness of the tube, getting enough distance before full out running. Seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, he slowed down, catching an imaginary breath. The cat brought the Keystone out of his pocket, examining it once more.

"That's as far as you go."

The click of a gun, and Cait knew a new fear. He was afraid of Vincent before, but now, as he turned, that demon that he saw behind Vincent's eyes was alive, and angry.

"Y-you don't want to d-do that, b-believe me."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Give me one good reason not to."

A small phone appeared in the cat's hand. "_Hello? Daddy?! Daddy help me!!_"

The gunman snarled. "Marlene..."

Cait looked down as he lowered the phone. "I really didn't want to resort to this..."

"Then why did you?!"

Cloud had appeared, out of breath and fuming. "Why Cait?! Why you?! Why do this to us?!"

A loud whirring sound resounded near the platform, and Cait suddenly pitched the Keystone over the side. Cloud ran forward, but was forced back by the strong winds from the helicopter. Tseng was holding the door open on the side, sneering in triumph as he held the Keystone.

"Thank you, Cait Sith. I'm sure your comrades are very proud of you for completing your job."

And with that, the helicopter flew off.

Cloud leaned on the rail on the edge of the platform, gritting his teeth. Why?! He had believed that Cait was with him... why didn't he suspect sooner...? Because he wasn't that way. He had believed that everyone in his party had something against ShinRa. Now that he thought about it, Cait had never expressed a hatred of ShinRa, only to know what Cloud's fortune was.

"Cloud, I'm sorry. I really am. But we have to keep going."

All the reply he gave was a fist slammed on the bar. Cait visibly winced, and turned away. "Let's just act like this never happened to the others, okay?"

Vincent calmly walked over to stand next to Cloud, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Maybe we should do as he suggests."

Cloud looked up in surprise. "What?! Why?!"

"Because the others would probably hurt Cait without knowing about Marlene. I would not like to run the risk of Barret finding out his daughter is with ShinRa."

The blonde leader looked down. Vincent was right. As much as he hated it, he'd have to keep this secret. At least, until he could explain it without everyone murdering the little cat.

"Cait." The cat glanced at Cloud.

"You will live to regret this. I assure you."

The toy waited a little longer, suddenly fearing his safety even with their subtle agreement. When Cloud gave no other notion of speaking, Cait retreated through the "Ghost" tube.

And when they were finally alone, Cloud collapsed against Vincent, clinging around his torso. Vincent hugged him close, stroking the blonde's spiky hair with his human hand. Cloud mumbled something against his shirt. It was hard to catch, but Vincent knew what he had spoken.

"I know. And I agree."

.~.

End Chapter 11

Oh my gods! College = overwhelming o_o;

Gomen nasaaiiii! *waits to be pelted by rotten vegetables* I know I updated late, I KNOW! *wails* I am a bad writer! Baaaddd!

Anyway ^^; Yes, I am a college girl! Woo! And I will try to work through the homework to get these cuties alone and steamy! ^_~ You can be sure it will probably happen after a major event coming up. Maybe in the next 2 chapters. Keep reading!


	12. Chapter 12: The Temple Part One

(no author note today)

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 12

.~.

The temple stood tall above the surrounding trees. The darkened sky didn't help the mood everyone felt. Cloud inwardly shivered. This just isn't a good place to be. He knew what lay ahead. It was inevitable. But geez, here?

.~.

Aerith ran ahead of them on the wooden bridge connecting the forest to the temple stairs, suddenly collapsing to her knees, overwhelmed. "The voices... I hear them..."

Cloud walked up to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Whose voices?"

"...The Ancients."

And with that, she raced up past the stone gate and up the steep stairs to the top of the temple.

"Aerith, wait!" Cloud forged ahead after her, the others following quickly. Vincent stayed close to Cloud, aiding him when he slipped and missed a step. Once up at the top, they gathered around a robed figure, who whispered of 'The Great One' before he breathed his last.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud growled. He absolutely bristled at the thought of Sephiroth being right inside the temple, waiting for him. Tifa tentatively tapped his shoulder, bringing him to attention. "Cmon, Cloud..."

He nodded once, then strode forward, back in the lead.

.~.

Tseng was all too happy to hand over the Keystone. It might have had something to do with his serious wound, but frankly, Cloud didn't care. He placed the Keystone in its proper hole, watching it glow a faint blue. And suddenly, he was wisked down through the floor. He couldn't explain the feeling. He felt as if he was weightless, yet free-falling.

Landing gently on a tall stone slab, he waited until the rest of the party touched down and became solid again. Aerith closed her eyes, holding her hands together. "They know we're here. They want us to help..." She shook her head. "Too many voices, I can't make out anything else..."

"Let's just keep moving." Cloud peered over the slab, noting the maze expanded far. The air was thick with magic and a mysterious fog. The group moved on, a party consisting of Cloud, Vincent, and Cid immediately taking the lead to slay the monsters. The pilot had noted how much Cait Sith's betrayal had affected Cloud. The kid obviously hadn't learned his lesson with his psychotic general. Yet, it was a surprise to all of them. The toy cat had explained, albeit nervously, about how he was there with them, and yet, way back over in Midgar at that very moment, in the very body of the executive Reeve.

Barret wasn't too thrilled that his daughter was taken prisoner, but Cait assured him that they had let her go once they had acquired the Keystone.

"She had better be..." He had aimed his gun-arm at the cat's forehead. "..for your sake."

A loud gulp and a nod, and the conversation was over.

.~.

Cautiously moving forward, the front party noted a rumbling sound emanating from the next hallway. Cloud motioned for the others to stay, and crept forward, peeking his upper half around the corner slowly and carefully.

And sliding back fast as a bullet as a large circular stone nearly ran him down.

His eyes bulged, he suddenly remembered to catch his breath. Vincent eyed him worriedly, but Cloud simply put his hand to his chest and whispered, "Fine."

Making sure his heart didn't thud out of his chest, Cloud merely watched the stones, noting a large cut straight down towards the center of all of them. "We could probably fit..."

Cid grunted. "Sh't. Takin' a big risk, kid." Little nods of approval appeared from the rest of the party.

The blonde leader sighed. "Well, how about this. One of us goes, and tries to find a way to stop these things from rolling?" Seeing no volunteers, he wilted slightly, then sucked up his dwindling courage and readied himself.

"I'll go." Vincent stepped forward next to him. Cloud blinked in surprise, then nodded slowly. "Be careful, Vincent."

A curt nod, and after some precise timing, Vincent was kneeling under a passing stone. He sprinted forward, kneeling down again, aiming correctly and staying under the slabs. He panicked slightly when his cape caught under the last slab, but he pulled free and dove for the sudden halfway point that slipped into view. Further down the corridor was a pool of liquid. But Vincent didn't have time to investigate. He had to shut off the stones. Taking a deep breath, he sped and stopped again under the next rotating stone.

Meanwhile, back at the starting point, Cloud was getting worried. He wasn't able to hear any sound Vincent was making. He tapped his left foot, glancing at the stones as each rolled past. Was that blood he just saw?! No, no, it was just shadow, get a hold of yourself...

Cid grabbed his shoulder. "Yo, calm down. He'll do it."

Cloud sighed and willed himself to stop. Cid was right. He nodded at Cid and gave a small smile. "I'd still rather that nobody had volunteered, though."

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Cid released Cloud's shoulder and leaned back against the wall. "Why's that?"

The shorter blonde turned his attention back to the rotating columns of stone. "Well, what if something happens to Vincent? I'd feel awful. I allowed him to go, and get himself hurt." He looked toward his feet. "I'd probably never forgive myself if anything happened to him or the others." Casting his gaze through his bangs at Cait Sith, he added, "Even those who'd deceive their friends." The toy heard, and visibly wilted.

Suddenly, a stone column dropped off into oblivion, and then there was silence. Cloud eagerly jumped forward and ran around the corner, only to collide with Vincent. Vincent snapped his human hand out and caught Cloud's arm, pulling him back up against his body. "Found the switch. We can move on now."

Cloud blushed against Vincent's cowl, and stepped back as soon as he had his balance. "Okay."

Cid half-smirked. Cloud was too cute. Swinging his lance onto his shoulder, he stepped past the pair and marched on. "C'mon, let's go."

The others fell into stride, only to pause as Cid glanced at the pool. "...Cid?" Cloud asked softly.

"No way... It can't be..."

Cloud's eyes followed Cid's line of vision, and gasped. "Sephiroth!"

And there he was. The black-caped one in all his glory. Standing there, on top of the water, his face lit up with triumphant laughter, but no sound echoed from his throat.

Vincent stepped closer. "It seems to be a hologram of sorts..." Indeed upon closer inspection, the holo-Seph was see-through.

Aerith leaned down, placing her head near the pool's edge as the Sephiroth laughed on. "What...? Are you sure?!"

She got up quickly, running up towards the unexplored hallway. "Cloud, come quickly! We must hurry!" For emphasis, she ran back and grabbed Cloud's arm and dragged him along. He blinked in surprise, yet fell into a run by her side.

"What is it, Aerith? What's wrong?" He glanced at her, worry shining clearly in her eyes. "What did they say?"

"Something terrible... We must get there before..."

"Before what...?" They ran, albeit carefully, across a large clock face with no visible bottom. Barret again nearly lost his footing, but simply jumped to the ledge to keep from falling.

Cloud stopped for a step or two to wait for the others. "Aerith, wait! The others!"

"There's no time, please hurry!"

Nanaki sped off after her. "I'll guard her, you wait for the party!" Cloud nodded, even though Nanaki couldn't see, and motioned for the party to hurry.

.~.

Nanaki sniffed the air, running past a large door, then ran through the nearest tunnel, only to find a stranger disappearing into another tunnel entrance.

"Aerith? Where are you?" He glanced around with his eye, taking a deep smell of the area. There, that smell again. Something old and worn, yet filled with the stench of Mako and magic. An Ancient...?

Something pink flashed at his side, and Aerith whizzed by after the stranger. "Catch him, he has a key!"

Figuring it was for the door he had past, he waited and watched Aerith weave her way through entrances and exits, the stranger hopping high and low to escape her.

Footfalls alerted to the rest of the party's arrival, and a surprised squeak resounded above. Nanaki hopped up to the top area where the door was, finding Cid holding the stranger as tight as he could. A small, frail man with a large beard and deepset eyes under large scruffy eyebrows bit and clawed and wrestled against Cid's grasp, until he finally pushed off and out, causing Cid to fall back against the blonde leader.

"God damn lil' freak!"

Aerith shushed him, motioning for all others to let her handle it.

The man spoke incohorently, obviously too old to remember the words used today. Or was he simply old enough to remember the past language? No matter what answer, after 'speaking' with Aerith, he happily obliged to give the key, and to also heal the party.

.~.

Torches billowed as the door swung open on both sides, Cloud stepping through first. "Woah, look at the walls...!"

There were carvings and scriptures on every part of the wall they could see in the torchlights. Some displayed people journeying, dying, going about their lives. Cloud, Vincent, and Cid remained the first party, leading slowly through the room, Aerith keeping close behind Cloud. "Do you see all those markings? They're a prophecy."

"They say that whatever has been written on this wall will come true." Cloud noticed a large carving, and stopped to look as the others went on. A large spiral, with trails leading from it...

"Cloud, c'mere, look at this!" He rushed over, and peered closely. A small, holoraphic image of the temple itself was floating harmlessly on a pedestal. "..What is it?"

Aerith concentrated a moment. "They say that's the Black Materia!"

Cloud's eyes widened. "Really?!" He made a grab for it, only for his hand to wisk right through it. Suddenly, the entire temple shook, nearly throwing everyone off-balance. "What the hell?!"

The brunette gasped. "Cloud! What they meant was, the Black Materia is the temple itself!"

Cloud gaped, looking over at the hologram. "Of course, it's a hologram of the temple, and it shows what the Black Materia is..."

A sudden chill passed through the stone room, the torches almost blowing out. A dark sinister laugh creeped it's way up Cloud's spine, finally erupting from the darkness in a far off corner. Transparent figures slowly rose out of the floor, then from out of the ceiling, and the very walls, all of them coming together in a series of flashes to finally reveal the dark general himself as he stepped into the light.

"Sephiroth..."

At the mention of his name, he smiled, and slowly locked his ice cold eyes with Cloud's. "We meet again."

.~.

End Chapter 12

Ahh gods! gets to work on next one right away I love ending with evil. EVVULLL. Boo. Yeah. (laughs nervously) Dun kill me! I promise I'll update!

Ooo, Sephiroth... If only he wasn't so psychotic, I'd use him in fanfics more often.

Sephy: She can't resist my tall, handsome face for long. (gives a self-satisfied smirk)

Ahrk: (falls over swooning)

Sephy: (grin) Expect a fiction with me veryyyy soon...


	13. Chapter 13: The Temple Part Two

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 13

.~.

The silver sword gleamed in the flickering torchlight, its owner giving a casual smirk as he stood at full height. His power radiated off his being, only giving further fear to those that stood in front of him.

Sephiroth gave Cloud a piercing gaze, the smirk still remaining strong. "So, you've made it this far. I'm impressed."

The blonde stiffened. That voice. It sent chills down his spine. And he sounded just like he did when he went mad...

All those flames, those corpses, strewn about like a child had recklessly had fun and forgotten to put away the toys.

His attention reverted to those cold eyes when Sephiroth spoke again. "I can only guess you know what this temple really is."

The blonde made a defiant stance, his sword held ready. "Yes, and you're not getting it."

"Oh really? And who are you to stop me?"

A dull ringing began in Cloud's head, but he paid it no heed. He needed to keep his attention on the murderer before him. Because of him, his home was gone, his mother, and then replaced by a fake town that absolutely hated when he spoke of the accident that had happened. They called him sick, that he was mean for speaking of such things, but he knew otherwise.

"Do you know what happens when the Planet sustains damage?" Sephiroth rose his sword and swung it once in a deadly arc. "It rushes energy to help replenish the area and heal it." He paused to swing his blade in the opposite direction. "But, I wonder..."

Platinum strode forward slowly, commanding the blonde physically to step back. Cloud held his breath, knowing full well that Sephiroth could end his life in a second if he chose to.

Sephiroth swung, fast a bullet, and Cloud flinched as the blade cut into the ground just an inch from his body. He gulped, and took a chance at glaring at the larger man. "..What do you wonder..?"

The smirk diminished into a cruel smile. "What if there was a wound so deadly..." He ground the Masamune further into the floor. "...that the Planet could not recover...?"

Cloud's eyes widened. "You wouldn't..."

Sephiroth lunged, trapping Cloud's neck in a vice-like grip. He choked a gasp, and heard the others take in collective breathes in surprise. But a sudden presence at his side, plus the clicking of a gun, told him Vincent had Sephiroth in his sight.

Slowly lifting the blonde, Cloud watched Sephiroth zero in on a point behind him, no doubt Vincent. Cloud gripped at Sephiroth's arm, slowly choking for breath. He felt the murderer swing him in front of his gaze, planting him in front of Vincent's gun.

The silver-haired one pulled Cloud closer, until their faces were intensely close, Cloud unable to look away from those hate-filled eyes. "Oh, I would..." His breath beat on Cloud's face. Cloud gasped weakly, feeling the black swirling nearer. He was going to die, stuck in the choke-hold of this strong killer. Of the man he once respected above all else, of the man he still respected in strength and skill.

"I hope to see you there. I want you to see me in my proudest moment..." And with that, Cloud was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. He collapsed, coughing and taking large amounts of air. His throat burned, and felt a it bruised, but he was thrilled to be able to breathe at all. Sephiroth again smirked toward the others, and wrenched his sword from the floor. With a swirl of his clothing, he promptly vanished, leaving an echo of his insane laughter.

.~.

_Why didn't he kill us...?_

_Were we spared?_

_What's his plan?_

**Get up. You are to bring it to me...**

_What?!_

**Bring it to me. You know what I want. You know what must be done.**

_Don't listen to him!_

_You mustn't!_

_CLOUD!_

.~.

Vincent rushed to Cloud's side, pulling him into a sitting position. He lifted the gasping blonde's chin, checking the dark bruise that was now making itself known on the flesh of his neck. Vincent swore he heard something snap in Cloud. He looked up, startled.

Cloud's eyes...

Thrust back by a violent push, he could only watch in confusion as the blonde stood up, not speaking, not even gasping for air any further, and walked toward a wall with a giant depiction. The circular drawing seemed ominous, almost alarming.

Cloud spoke no words, just standing there, blank eyes swirling with black staring at the picture. Vincent rose to his feet silently, staring at the leader. What was going on...?

"Cloud," he questioned evenly. He couldn't let the rest know he was extremely alarmed by what he saw. Cloud's eyes were taken over by the blackness. He had seen that before, but he couldn't remember...

Vincent stiffened when the blonde's slack face turned eerily toward him. He could hear Tifa gasp as she finally saw Cloud's eyes. Nanaki slightly growled, sensing something was wrong.

"Cloud..."

A low laugh started in the blonde's bruised throat, working into a loud chuckle that didn't sound right at all. There was an underlying voice, a deeper boom to the blonde's cruel laughter.

"Ah... It is time..." He turned his head to focus on the wall. "Meteor..."

Cloud suddenly shook, and grabbed his head with both hands. "Meteor... Promised Land... who am I...?"

That voice, he knew it now. Vincent strode forward and grabbed Cloud's shoulder, whirling him around. A loud smack, and Tifa and Aerith gasped.

A red mark flashed up on the blonde's cheek, and the black fazed out and returned to bright Mako blue. His irises focused on Vincent's dark blood ones. "..Vincent...?"

Tears began to form in those blue eyes as the pain from his cheek became known to him, and Vincent moved to block the view from the others. Cloud did not need the others to see him crying.

Cloud shook slightly, struggling to keep control of his growing whimpers. What had just happened to him, and why did his cheek hurt...?

Vincent put his human hand on Cloud's shoulder. "You all right?"

Cloud could see the concern in those blood-filled eyes, and he calmed down. "Yeah, I'm fine..." He made like he was rubbing his forehead, but he ended up clearing his eyes of wetness.

He focused again, dropping him arm to his side, and resumed staring at the wall. "This is... Meteor..."

Vincent gazed at the drawing of the gigantic fireball, then turned to look at the small hologram at the far side of the room. "Hm..."

"..Black Materia..." Cloud walked forward towards the mini temple. "We have to keep it from him."

He carefully touched it, and the entire building shook violently. "Well, that's kind of impossible," he sighed.

Cait Sith suddenly perked up. "Wait, wait!" he chirped, bounding over to the leader excitedly. "I can help!"

Cloud's eyebrow quirked, and he frowned. "How?"

Cait paused, twiddling his cat paws. "Well, it's the least I can do, but hey!" He became as serious as he could get. "If I can get this away from Sephiroth, it'd be worth it to destroy this toy."

"Destroy? What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember that I'm back at ShinRa? Well, Sephiroth is sending his robed freaks to do this for him, so why not have my mechanical body do it for you?"

Cloud leaned close. "You mean you'd sacrifice this body to get us the Black Materia?"

The cat nodded, looking firm in his decision.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Cloud straightened.

"...Alright."

"Now wait a minute!" Barret stalked forward, causing the toy to back down. "How can you still trust this tinker-shit after he betrayed us like that?!"

The blonde leader shook his head. "Sephiroth is a common enemy, in my opinion. It doesn't matter if he's from ShinRa, as long as Sephiroth doesn't get it, I'm content to let Cait do as he wishes."

Barret's temper visibly flared, but Tifa grasped his arm and shook her head quickly. "I trust Cloud's judgement. We all have, Barret, and you should too."

Shrugging his shoulders, Barret gave Cloud a glowering look. "You'd better know what you're doin', spike."

Before any conversation carried on further, a gigantic boom echoed throughout the room. Everyone went dead silent.

"Cait, did you touch the hologram?"

"N-no."

"..."

"Cloud...?"

A strong gust suddenly purged through the doors, blowing all the torches out. The glowing hologram became the only source of light.

"What was that...?"

There was a sudden sharp hiss near the door. It grew in volume, and Cloud became aware of a large presence suddenly blocking their only way out.

"Shit..."

Large, glowing red eyes narrowed in on the sound, and struck.

.~.

End Chapter 13

Hoo, baby! This was interesting to write. Can't wait for the next one, what evil could this be? Stay tuned!

P.S.: Thank you to all who've diligently read this, and I promise you, there will be VxC action soon, I promise! It just might not be on ... Anyway, I'll keep you posted!


	14. Chapter 14: The Temple Part Three

You guys are lucky. Because of an infection in my leg, I hve enough free time to sit on my butt and finish this chapter. Aghh! I'm sooooo sorry! This has been put off for far too long! (winces)

Disclaimer: I dun' own 'em. Don't come cryin' to me!

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 14

.~.

A split second too late, and the dragon's teeth would have snapped right around his torso. Cloud had lurched back just as the gigantic mouth thrust at the source of his voice. He landed with a hard thud, hand grasping his sword as he stayed kneeled, searching the darkness for the huge creature's body.

A large fireball suddenly lit the whole room, and the party had to disperse to be saved from the heat. The darkness swallowed them again, and all they could hear was the growling and hissing of the beast.

Shots fired from different areas of the chamber, and Vincent's and Barret's guns flashed in and out of view.

Tifa suddenly glowed, and a strong ice spell tore upon the dragon, causing it to screech in pain. The creature quickly aimed for her, and struck with its tail. Tifa nearly lost her arm, had Barret not shoved her out of the way and taken the blow himself.

A sharp cough emitted from the large man's throat, and Cloud guessed that blood came with it. "Barret, you alright?"

"Y'eah, just fine..." he hacked.

The dragon gave no respite, and started up with the fireballs once again. Cloud yelled in pain as a fireball grazed his shoulder.

Vincent tossed a Cure2 spell towards Cloud, relieved when it found its target. He then focused on firing at the dragon's eyes. He surmised that if the creature could not see them, it could not track them properly. Even though the room was mostly dark, the strange hologram of the temple gave a little light source.

Yuffie's shuriken squealed through the air and clipped the dragon's wing. A flash of fire from the dragon's mouth, and Vincent found his aim dead on. He shot once, taking out the right eye. The dragon reeled, thrashing wildly. The massive tail hit Vincent full force, knocking him back against the wall of the chamber with a sickening crunch. He grunted, and fell unconscious.

"Shit! Vincent's down!" Cloud yelled. Sharp claws reminded him to keep quiet as they very nearly took his upper torso clean off.

'Someone has the Life spell, who has the damn Life spell?' he angrily thought. It was then he remembered Nanaki obliging to take the materia before entering the temple. "Nanaki, use Life on Vincent! Now!" Ducking from the next vicious attack, Cloud dodged back, kneeling down and keeping silent. The large canine emitted the glow of materia, and the spell worked its' magic as Vincent struggled to his feet.

The blonde shifted his gaze around, locating each of the party members by sound alone. The dragon, extremely pissed that its eye was shot, was constantly thrashing its large tail about, causing the party to jump and weave throughout the darkness.

Nanaki, by a stroke of luck, also had a Curative materia, and proceeded to cast Cure2 on Vincent, bringing him back to full strength. The solitary gunman quickly loaded his gun, and continued his mission to take out the dragon's sight.

Cid, having stayed far from the dragon so as not to get slashed, lit up with Enemy Skill. Trine flashed around the beast, and it roared loudly as the spell took major damage. He grinned, and fled as the large tail whipped where he once stood.

Cloud watched Vincent's shadowy form carefully, all the while keeping in mind how much magic he could cast. 'We can't keep this up for long...'

A scream pierced the air as the dragon successfully scored a hit. Yuffie was down, but not unconscious, although she made a very noticeable target because of her cry. Tifa quickly snatched the girl up and out of the way of the destructive claw that rained down on the bit of floor that Yuffie was laying on. The smell of blood became strong in the room, and the blonde leader panicked.

"Yuffie? You all right?" Duck and weave away from the claws.

A very weak "Hai" echoed from a far corner before Tifa sprang away from the dragon's attack.

Cloud sighed in relief. Even though the small ninja was a very good fighter, she was still a young girl. Anything that happened to her, he felt guilty for. She was a part of _his_ team, and was _his_ responsibility.

He suddenly gritted his teeth. 'That sonuvabitch Sephiroth, he thinks we can't handle something like this? He doesn't know who he's dealing with!'

Growling in anger, he held his large sword in front of him. "OI, you big ugly beast, why don't you try munching on me for a while?"

That got the dragon's attention. It promptly roared and readied another fire blast. But that was all Vincent needed. With a cock of his gun, the shot rang clear and the dragon screeched in pain again. It abruptly halted the fire blast it was forming as it reeled from the sting of the bullets in both eyes.

Barret cheered loudly, but nearly had his head knocked off. The light from the opposite of the room indicated Yuffie was getting her Cure2 treatment. Cloud grinned, and readied a Bolt2. Placing his sword on his back, he concentrated and thrust the bolts at the giant creature, electrocuting it instantly. A final loud roar, and the dragon collapsed.

Nanaki's tail swished meekly in the dark, before the creature lit up the torches that were blown out. Wiping his brow, Cloud smiled as the group came together. Yuffie was still held up by Tifa, but seemed all right. Vincent had a large gash on his arm, as did Barret on his chest, but both were standing and stable. Cid was panting and leaning on his spear, yet pulling out a fresh cigarette. Cloud's shoulder was burnt, and he grimaced as he looked closely at it. 'Ew, crispy Cloud.'

"Everyone alright?" Collective nods. "Good, let's get out of here. Cait!"

The toy cat stepped forward. Cloud nodded to him. "You know what to do. Wait til we give you the signal."

With a nod from the mechanical spy, the party quickly ran for the busted down door. Before setting foot outside, Cloud quickly scooped up the materia left laying on the floor. 'Might be useful...'

Crowding through the caves, they made their way back to the giant clock.

"Oi, you sure we can trust 'im?" Barret grunted. Cloud frowned. "We talked about this already, he's the only one who can do this for us."

"Yes, but remember what he did back at Gold Saucer," Tifa warned. The blonde shook his head, before stating with a finality in his voice, "That's in the past, let's just keep moving."

The party quieted, but not without a few well-placed frowns.

Aerith paused halfway to the door. She looked back at the room they just came from, pondering. 'That was strange, the clock wouldn't move anymore...'

Cloud climbed the small amount of stairs, and pulled at the door. "It won't open!" he cried.

Barret tried, but to no avail. Yuffie bent to her knee, panting softly. Tifa stroked her back. "It's all right. Just breathe easy." The young ninja was still smarting from her close call.

Cloud placed his hand on his chin, thinking. 'Okay, leader time.' He focused on Tifa. "Tifa, take Yuffie to the far corner and treat her wounds. Barret, you too. Fix that gash." The large man grunted, but complied as the trio sat away from the door. Nanaki joined them, curling his tail close. Then he turned to Vincent, Cid and Aerith. "You three, help me think of a way to get this door open."

The trio nodded, and Vincent walked calmly forward to put his hand on the door. He flinched a moment, and Cloud quirked his head. "What?"

"...It's warm."

Cloud blinked. "What?"

Vincent suddenly snatched the blonde's arm and pressed Cloud's hand to the door. The blonde's blush didn't go unnoticed. But the blush died as Cloud ran his hand along the surface. "Woah, you're right."

Aerith suddenly gasped, focused on a point above the two men. Cid's eyes were wide. "C-Cloud!"

The leader glanced at them, blinking confusedly, before looking up.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He grabbed Vincent and pulled him away as the wall came alive!

.~.

Cait Sith paced back and forth, the little cat chewing his claw nervously.

'When's the damn signal going to arrive? Even though I'm not really here, it still gives me the creeps!'

He glanced at the hologram, fidgeting. 'Is that really the Black Materia...?'

His paw tentatively reached out for it. 'Maybe a little jolt will get them moving faster...'

The room suddenly started shaking. Pulling his paw away as though it had been burnt, the cat frantically looked about.

"Cloud, it wasn't me, honest! I didn't even touch it!"

.~.

Cloud's eye twitched as he viewed the so-called wall. It had grown long, muscled arms with sharp, black claws on the hands, and a gruesome mouth with large pointed teeth. It was quite menacing, and quite in the way. They just dealt with a dragon, and now this...

Vincent cocked his gun. "Cloud, a course of action...?"

Cloud withdrew his sword. "Kill it. Survive."

Cid twirled his spear, facing the point at the monster. "Kick some ass while yer at it!"

Aerith held her staff ready. "I'll help any way I can!"

The wall roared, and shook the room, causing unseen icicles to fall. Cloud quickly scooped Aerith in his arms and jumped out of the way. Vincent and Cid hastily sped away.

Cloud saw, out of the corner of his eye, the others beginning to rally. "No, you stay put! Let us handle this!"

They gave indignant cries, but a single glare silenced them. "We need support. Cast any and all support spells!"

Aerith twirled her staff, then cast Barrier on Cloud. He gave her a smile, then launched forward to slash at the creature's limbs. The wall nearly ran him over, and Cid was blown back by it. He grunted and got to his feet. "You sonuva..."

Cure2 glowed around him as Nanaki cast it, while Cid reached in his vest. Pulling out a dynamite stick, he promptly lit it with his cigarette before tossing it directly into the demon's mouth.

"Fire in the hole!" he cried. Everyone crouched down as the explosion rocked the room, the creature's piercing cry lingering in their ears. Cid pumped a fist in the air. "You deserved that, ya ugly piece of pyramid!"

Cloud sighed and shook his head, and readied his Bolt2 spell. "Cid, don't taunt the monster. He could kill you instantly."

Cid grinned at him sheepishly, then dodged a falling icicle and cast Trine. Another monstrous cry, and the wall promptly ran the group over again. Aerith was knocked down, but a quick Life and Cure2 combo had her back in fighting condition.

Vincent aimed his shots at the eyes of the creature, his thoughts running to the dragon battle. 'If it can't see us, it can't drop icicles accurately or attack us.' Cloud's Bolt2 spell flashed the whole room in pale, blue light, and Vincent took a shot. Blood spurted from the creature's face, evidence of a direct hit.

Aerith quickly glowed with her limit break, and her Seal Evil was activated. It firmly froze the monster in place, turning the tide in favor of the party. Cid continually cast Trine as the party from the corner kept track of his magic points, while Cloud and Vincent took to attacking regularly.

But soon enough, Aerith's seal could not keep the creature locked, and it resumed its deadly attacks. A well-placed icicle came down and managed to strike Cloud's right shoulder before he could dodge, and he screamed in pain. The icicle broke off, leaving the point imbedded in his flesh. Cloud dropped his sword, wincing and groaning.

His arm could not move, nor could he wield his sword any longer. Blood ran down his arm, hot and wet. The smell overwhelmed him, and the shock of the wound threatened to knock him out. A red blur came before him, and Vincent stood stoically in front of him, blocking him from the creature's view. Cloud panted and sank to his knees, his mind going black.

Cid's powerful hands gripped his shoulders, and pulled him back away from the battle. Tifa quickly sat near him, surveying the giant spear of ice still lodged in his body.

"This is going to definitely hurt..." she warned. Without further notice, she grabbed the icicle and promptly pulled it out.

Cloud eyes went wide, and he screamed all over again. Blood coated his uniform and down his chest, and he fell backwards. Nanaki cast Cure2 on him, which stanched the flow of blood enough to keep him awake.

Cloud gritted his teeth. "Barret, get in there and help them!" The large man nodded and ran forward to begin battle.

The fight was not fairing well since Aerith's seal wore off. The fighters had to resort to healing each other as the party in the back could not keep it up quickly enough. Sitting up slowly, Cloud watched while Vincent and Cid dodged and attacked with amazing skill. Cloud couldn't believe Cid could move that fast. 'He didn't seem all that athletic when we first met him...'

Barret threw an Ice spell at the wall, which it shrugged off as just a nuisance. Cloud gritted his teeth. What were they gonna do? Anything they tried, the demon just knocked them back on their asses. Realization came to Cloud's mind, and with his working arm, he pulled out the stray materia he had locked into his armor. The materia he had found on the floor after the dragon battle. It glowed an eerie red, much like Vincent's eyes. A summon...

But he was too weak to summon it, at the moment. And they needed it _now_. Who else to turn to?

"Vincent!"

The dark one quickly glanced at the leader, before jumping clear and racing towards him. Vincent leaned down and surveyed Cloud's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Cloud smiled. "Just fine. I need you to use this though!" He showed the materia to Vincent. That metal claw clicked around the orb, and Vincent held it up for inspection. "A summon..." The blonde nodded.

Vincent's lips quirked into a smile for a second, then it vanished. "I see." With that, and swirl of his cape, he returned to battle, firmly locking the new materia into his weapon. The sheer power that began to resonate from it surprised him. Where had Cloud found this...?

Putting the questions in the back of his mind, he quickly set himself up for the summoning circle. The others quickly noted this, and set about distracting the demon from noticing the dark gunman standing still as an easy target. It worked, seeing as how Vincent was left to his own devices for a good two minutes, giving him enough time to bring out the powerful summon.

At first the area went black. Walls of the pyramid faded away, leaving nothing but a big, empty blackness. Every party member faded into nothing next, yet all still able to see what was happening. It was as if they were just frozen were they were when Vincent summoned. A sudden rumble originated from above them, and they all looked up to see a giant torpedo headed straight for them!

Cloud squinted. That wasn't a torpedo...

The torpedo suddenly broke off its course, giant black and scaly wings flaring open to reveal a monstrous dragon, large and regal. It towered over the demon wall, giving a loud roar to herald its arrival. It looked about, tail flicking in anticipation. It was finally called, after so long. And such a powerful enemy to obliterate. The energy crackled around it as it opened its jaws. A large ball began forming just in front of its mouth, growing larger as the dragon concentrated. Its' whole head began to shake from the pressure and energy before it promptly released it, firing it off like a bullet.

The ball careened towards the demon wall, which gave one last cry before the impact. A mushroom cloud of epic proportions enveloped the creature, and the party could only watch in amazement as the demon blew apart. The dragon growled an approval of its work before folding its gigantic claws around itself, drawing the huge wings in a tight seal around its whole body, and fading back into the summon materia. The world became the pyramid once again, and the door was once again visible.

Cloud finally let out the breathe his was holding. "Wow..."

Vincent unlocked the materia, rolling it carefully in his hand. Cid walked up to him to peer at it. "What the hell was that?"

"Bahamut," Vincent merely provided.

"What?"

Vincent gave Cid a flat look. "That's the creature's name. Bahamut." Cid gave an 'oohhh' look, blinked at him for a second, then shrugged and strode over to help Cloud to his feet.

The other party members all made sure everyone was healed and ready to leave. Aerith had used her Healing Wind, much to everyone's delight, which saved on the Cure spells.

Cloud smiled at the others as they talked merrily. It was amazing. They could bounce back from anything. They just had a difficult battle, and here they were laughing and joking. Even the threat of Sephiroth could not take that away from them.

A cold claw on his shoulder snapped him back to stare up at Vincent. He gazed into those blood-filled eyes, wondering what Vincent would look like with normal colors in his eyes. 'But then, he wouldn't be the Vincent I know,' he mused. _Or...is it... love?_ an inner voice quipped. Cloud blinked. Where had that come from?

Vincent held out the glowing orb. "Very powerful. And very useful." Cloud smiled as he took back the materia, locking it back in his armor. He stiffly rolled his shoulders, testing the newly healed muscles. A loud crack issued from his shoulder, and he grunted in relief. Those blood red eyes held some warmth for him before Vincent turned back to face the door.

Cloud's leader mode returned, and he walked forward in front of everyone and promptly pushed the heavy door open.

"Let's move out!"

.~.

End Chapter 14

Wooowee! Two battles in one chapter! I hope that makes up for the stupidity I've shown for not updating... peers at everyone Anyway, next chapter is a LOT more romantic, so stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15: Gongaga Nights

Some angst to start off, but it's needed. All for the sake of a happy ending. You can't just have happy happy action all throughout, there has to be some trauma, as much as I hate it...

Disclaimer: FF7 characters not mine, but mwehehehe, the fun I can have!

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 15

.~.

She was gone.

He couldn't believe it, but she was. And he had promised to protect her. Hell, she hired him as her bodyguard.

But she was gone.

Cloud opened his eyes slowly, taking in the small details of the ceiling above him. He blinked several times in the span of a few minutes, his mind remaining blank.

What had happened? Why did his head hurt? He sat up quietly, gripping the sheets of the bed he was residing in. He noted his gloves and armor were on a chair across the room, and his sword was leaning against the wall right next to it, the materia still locked in place in the grooves.

Materia...

The memory hit him like a brick wall.

.~.

_Cloud jumped down easily into the pit that once housed the temple. The black orb of materia floated harmlessly in the center, giving off a powerful aura. He stepped forward cautiously, reaching out. The orb fit snugly in his palm as he closed his fist around it. He wondered suddenly if the Ancients from the temple were inside the materia. And Cait Sith's body. And also Tseng. Grimacing for a moment, he turned to face Aerith who came sliding down behind him._

_"Well, this is it. We got it."_

_She smiled faintly. "Yeah..."_

_Cloud cocked his head with a look of concern, but she waved it off. "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about the Ancients is all..."_

_Aerith shook her head slightly and walked over to lay a finger on the materia. "What will we do with it now?"_

_Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but a commanding voice overtook his desired sentence. "Give it to me, of course."_

_Cloud quickly spun in place, coming to stop just inches from Sephiroth's chest. He stumbled back, surprised. But not before Sephiroth clamped his hand around Cloud's throat, like before. Dragging the blonde forward, Sephiroth leered into Cloud's face, smirking._

_"You know who you are. Now give me that materia," he whispered. His breath collided with Cloud's faint gasps of air as he moved closer still._

_Cloud could faintly hear Aerith screaming for the others, and the distant yell of his comrades still above the pit. But all that soon died as the hum in his head grew worse, and Sephiroth's lips claimed his own. His eyes widened in shock, and he stopped breathing altogether._

_Something flashed in his Mako blue eyes, which quickly dulled as he went slack. Sephiroth pulled back, sneering. He backed off a few feet, standing proud. "Now, give it to me."_

_Cloud, against his will, started moving towards the general, Black Materia held out in front. Something broke away from his consciousness, and he was suddenly aware of a double vision. He could see himself slowly, ever so slowly walking forward to give his enemy what he wanted, but he could also see a smaller form, out of the corner of his eye, one he had not seen for years. It was the face he saw in the mirror of his room, all those years ago, in Nibelheim._

_Cloud screamed at himself to stop, to will his body to turn and run. But nothing budged his slow stride. Just as he reached Sephiroth, and Sephiroth's hand closed around his own with the Black Materia, the younger version of himself started crying._

_"Why? Why this? How could you?" he screamed at Sephiroth. The platinum-haired one simply gave him a short, proud glance, before stepping back, materia victoriously held, and vanished._

_Cloud's consciousness snapped back together the moment the general was gone, and the whisper started chanting in his head, steadily getting louder. '...**Kill the Ancient. Do it. Kill them all. Kill your friends. Kill, kill... Kill...**'_

_He felt Vincent's presence, and screamed at him to help. But Vincent couldn't hear his mental screams, and Cloud surged forward, knocking Aerith back to deliver painful blows to her body. Tifa screamed, while Cid and Vincent both grabbed each of his arms, struggling to hold him back. It seemed as if he had a whole new strength, one not a part of him at all. Cloud snarled, so unlike himself. His mind wept at the uncontrollable actions of his body, wishing badly to stop hurting his comrades._

_'I don't want to kill them! Don't want to hurt them! Stop it! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! PLEASE DAMNIT!'_

_Something must have registered, for he suddenly felt very much in possession of himself. It was like a snap, out of a dream. His mind and body came together as one once more, and he collapsed to his knees. His vision cleared, and all he could see was the blood spilling from Aerith's lips and large bruises from his fists that were forming on her body._

_Cloud faintly remembered whispering "Help me..." before all went black._

_.~._

_It was a forest of some kind, that much he was aware. Large, green trees surrounded him as he looked about, searching. What was he searching for? Oh yeah, Sephiroth. He took the Black Materia from him. No. No, that wasn't it. Cloud gave it to him. But it wasn't him, was it?_

_The whole forest flashed, and he started in surprise as Aerith stood right next to him. She giggled softly._

_"Don't be afraid. Everything's going to be alright." Strolling lightly down the path in front of them, she stopped and turned around to face him. "Just let me handle Sephiroth, all right? You just rest now. You need it."_

_A black shadow marred the forest path for a moment, and platinum hair billowed gently as the shadow moved closer to the edge of the forest. Cloud opened his mouth to warn Aerith, but she simply shook her head._

_"I know he's there. And I know what I must do. Don't find me Cloud. Just let me handle everything." And with that, she swiveled and started walking the same path the shadow took, leaving Cloud dazed. He didn't even move to follow her. What was she talking about? How could she handle it? And the threat of himself losing it again hung heavy on his consciousness. That couldn't have been him, could it? Aerith's form disappeared far down the path, and everything faded to black once more._

_.~._

The blonde quickly buried his face in his hands, willing himself not to break down. That wasn't him. That couldn't have been him. Sephiroth did something to him. Sephiroth... kissed him. What was that? Sephiroth had definitely never seen him that way in the past, at least he thought. But that kiss started a chain reaction, one he never wished to experience again. Losing control of his body scared him badly.

He laid back down, pulling the sheets up tight around him. What was he going to do...? Aerith was gone, after Sephiroth, but if they tried to follow, Cloud would surely lose himself again. But he couldn't just leave Aerith so near Sephiroth. She could be harmed, or worse. What Sephiroth had commanded him still rang clear through his mind. 'Kill the Ancient, he said, kill Aerith...'

For the first time in a long time, Cloud cried himself to sleep, lost in the nightmare that was his reality.

.~.

Vincent quietly nudged the door open, peeking in to make sure Cloud was really asleep. The others may not have heard, but he did. The quiet sobbing from this room did not go unnoticed. He stalked forward noiselessly, kneeling at the edge of the bed as he came to it. Cloud's face was still streaked with tear lines. Removing the glove from his human hand, he softly stroked the tears away, cleaning any trace of Cloud's cries. This poor blonde had seen so much, and experienced things that no one should ever go through.

His eyes held such sadness at times, even though he tried to cover it up when facing his comrades. But from those few nights when he bared himself to Cloud, and they connected...

Vincent gave him a small smile, bending forward to gently kiss Cloud's forehead. This boy, no, he was no boy. He was a man. And this man had shown Vincent that he wasn't alone. Somebody knew how it felt to be betrayed, and used. But also, this special person knew how to come back from it, to keep fighting. That was something nobody had given him in a long time, not even Lucrecia.

The blonde twitched, and blinked his eyes open a few times, the Mako in them causing them to glow.

"Vincent..." His voice was weary.

The gunman quietly sighed, dropping his weight down to give Cloud a hug. "Everything's all right now, you're fine."

Cloud's head rolled away from him, pain evident in those green orbs. "No, everything's not all right. And I'm not fine."

Vincent pulled back, standing up to sit on the edge of the bed near Cloud's hips, turning his torso to face him. "What's wrong?" he calmly asked.

Cloud suddenly shot up, his face just mere inches from Vincent's. "You know what! You saw what happened! I was hurting my own comrade! I was hurting Aerith! I was hurting Cid! I was hurting _you_!" As he yelled, fresh tears formed in Cloud's eyes. "Look what happened to me! I can never be trusted again! Sephiroth could cause me to attack you once more, and there's nothing I can do to stop it!"

_SMACK!_

Cloud's vision focused and unfocused, the pain in his cheek throbbing. Vincent had slapped him.

He moved himself back to sit straight, holding his cheek and staring at his lap. "You seem to like doing that a lot."

Powerful hands, one mechanical, suddenly gripped his shoulders painfully. "Well, you need it, damnit!"

Cloud stared at Vincent in shock. That was the first time Vincent had ever swore. Or said something with such emotion. He was angry. No, make that livid. His blood-red eyes glowed a dangerous hue.

"Cloud Strife, you are not giving up! Weren't you the one who told me I wasn't alone? What happened to that man? Where is he? All that's left is this pitiful child, crying and scared of his own shadow. Where's that proud warrior I know and love?"

If possible, Cloud's eyes went wider. "L... Love...?" he croaked, unknowingly.

Vincent went quiet, staring into Cloud's eyes. His grip on Cloud's shoulders slipped, and his human hand strayed to grasp one of Cloud's in his lap. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in his normal, soft voice. But hidden under it, Cloud heard something more.

"Yes, Cloud, love. You've shown me something I haven't seen all my life. It was rare to find it in Midgar. Even more rare to find it in ShinRa. And that's friendship. You wanted to be my friend, to make sure I was okay and wasn't hurt or sad. Nobody has ever shown that to me before. Not even Lucrecia." Cloud gasped as Vincent spoke her name. But Vincent just continued on. "I hate to see you like this. Giving up at the first sign of weakness. You have no control over yourself? What about me? I have demons inside me that come out every time I fight. So, now it's my turn. My turn to tell you that you're not alone. I know what you're going through, and I can help you through it. If you let me..."

Vincent moved his claw to grasp behind Cloud's head, pulling the blonde forward for a small, loving kiss. Cloud was still for a few seconds, but eagerly kissed right back, giving a small moan of joy. Vincent loved him! He loved him!

He broke away quickly, much to Vincent's dismay. "Oh, Vincent, I love you too! I really do! I have since I first saw you!"

The dark gunman just smiled, a real smile. Then he pulled the blonde back for another heated kiss.

.~.

.xxxLEMONWARNINGxxx.

.~.

Cloud wasn't sure if he should put his tongue into play, but Vincent solved that problem by licking at his lower lip, asking for entrance. Cloud gladly parted his lips, moving his tongue forward to spare with Vincent's. Sephiroth's commanding mouth was forgotten over Vincent's sweet lips caressing against his.

He could feel Vincent's human hand slowly stroke the small of his back. But the claw barely moved from behind his head. He nudged back against the claw, and Vincent pulled away, confused.

Cloud shook his head and smiled. "I want to see you, that's all. The real you." With that, he reached up and began unbuttoning Vincent's cowel. The dark one barely made a move, his eyes following Cloud's nimble fingers. Those soft hands. He briefly wondered how Cloud kept his hands so soft. Those hands moved to the inside of his cowl, slowly pushing it down his shoulders to pool around his hips as it fell away. Vincent closed his eyes, taking a deep breath

Would Cloud continue? This was the first time his cowl had been removed in almost thirty years. He felt naked, in just his black shirt and black pants. Some twinge of nervousness crept its way up his spine. Would Cloud not want to be with him? Would Cloud still love him?

A warm, wet mouth on his neck caused him to snap his head up. Cloud had worked his long, black hair away from his pale neck, and had begun to caress it with his lips. Vincent groaned softly, letting Cloud do as he pleased. Half-closed eyes took in the detail of Cloud's neck and shoulder right in front of him, and the wonderful feeling of Cloud's breath and tongue on his skin washed over him.

He shivered, gripping Cloud's shoulder with his human hand. He refused to touch Cloud with that claw. It was mechanical and dangerous and not meant for his lithe blonde. Cloud's fingers had resumed undressing him, and the buttons of his shirt came undone one by one.

Vincent suddenly worried if Cloud would pull away once seeing his bare torso...

Cloud did indeed pull away, but only to view Vincent's chest as the shirt rode down his shoulders to catch at his elbows. Vincent had looked away, quiet resignation written on his open face. 'What's that look for?' Cloud wondered.

'Did he think I wouldn't find him more beautiful?'

Vincent's skin was ghostly pale, yet it only served to make him even more beautiful. But dotting the man's torso were long, trailing scars in certain areas. Cloud frowned as he ran a solitary finger on each one, feeling Vincent shudder.

'Hojo... These constant reminders must haunt Vincent every time his clothes are gone,' Cloud concluded.

Vincent jolted when Cloud bent to kiss one his scars running along his upper chest, near his collarbone. His breath hitched. Did Cloud really accept him...?

Cloud's tongue caressed each individual marr of the skin, coming to a stop as he found one that was smaller than the others. A very small hole-shaped scar, like a... bullet... This was where Hojo shot him...Cloud gently kissed the small pucker wound, hearing Vincent's slight gasp.

Vincent had only to catch Cloud's eyes as the blonde moved to smile lovingly at him to be sure. Yes, this wonderful man accepted him, scars and all. And at that moment, all the nightmares Vincent had experienced all those twenty-seven years in his Nibelheim prison didn't matter. In this moment, he could let go. It was just him and Cloud.

Him and the man he loved.

Cloud squeaked as Vincent promptly pounced him, pushing back down into the sheets. The black shirt still hung around his elbows, but it didn't hinder the gunman from pulling away the covers to expose Cloud's body. His regular shirt and pants were still on, which Vincent frowned at. This would do no good at all.

He slipped Cloud's tucked shirt out of his pants, pushing it up to reveal bare tanned skin. Cloud blushed, but watched Vincent's eyes. They flickered with passion and lust, and yet the warmth was very evident from his confession of love.

Cloud trailed his eyes down Vincent's body, eying the noticeable bulge in Vincent's pants matched his own.

Vincent's warm hand worked its way to his back, gently lifting him up towards the gunman. The golden claw raised the shirt around him, and he happily obliged to keep his arms up as Vincent worked the shirt over his shoulders. The cloth stopped short just around his eyes, and he made a negative sound.

Soft lips caressed his, and Cloud found his position suddenly very kinky. He licked appreciatively at Vincent's mouth, and the dark-haired one sealed his mouth over Cloud's, their tongues sparring once more. Vincent's mouth tasted as wonderful as it had since that night in North Corel, and he moaned when Vincent's teeth nibbled on his tongue.

Cloud's moans were getting to him, and he was aware if he wasn't careful, he would take Cloud too early and possibly hurt him. He never ever wanted to hurt Cloud. This wonderful and beautiful person meant more to him now than anything in the world. But the need to share in the passion and pleasure that were building inside him was steadily growing, and catching his attention more fervently. Feelings he had not felt for thirty years were awakened, and this blonde was in for a full night of exploring just what Vincent had missed.

Vincent pulled the shirt over Cloud's head, noting in amusement that Cloud's hair, though somewhat ruffled, retained its chocobo-feather style. He gently sifted his fingers through it as their kiss remained deep and passionate, Cloud's taste like an exotic wine he had to have more of. His human hand strayed to the blonde's chest, feeling Cloud shiver when his fingertips brushed down to the right, and paused over the pectoral muscle, feeling the beating heart beneath.

He cupped his hand against that heart, and paused the kiss to nuzzle affectionately, which took Cloud by surprise. Who'd have thought of all people, Vincent would nuzzle...?

Catching one of the blonde's hands in his claw gently, Vincent brought it to his own bare chest, holding the warm hand to his own beating heart. Smiling softly, he stared deep into warm, glowing sky blue, he murmured gently, "Your own caring heart has awakened that which I thought was dead. And for that, I shall forever hold you close. You mean so much to me, Cloud..."

A very noticeable blush washed the blonde's cheeks, and the gunman could only chuckle at how cute it was.

Cloud couldn't stop the rush of blood to his face. Vincent was being so sweet! Nobody had ever been this loving towards him, and it flattered him to no end.

He wasn't prepared for the return of Vincent's lips to his, but he eagerly returned to caressing the wandering tongue that slipped into his mouth. The warm hand on his chest moved lower, and tickled across his stomach, causing him to squirm. Which wasn't very good to Vincent's resolve, for he leaned the blonde back onto the bed, straddling Cloud's thighs as he continued feeding his hunger. Cloud tasted exquisite, and Vincent couldn't stop now even if he wanted to.

Cloud played with the long dark locks of Vincent's hair trailing down near his face, reveling in the soft texture. For someone who was asleep for so long, Vincent's hair remained soft. The older man above him purred gently in his mouth, and Cloud arched abruptly as his pants were undone. He shivered as Vincent's fingers worked themselves under the lip of his pants, pulling them down his hips slowly.

Their tongues continued to spar, though Cloud's attention was torn between the hand trailing down to his throbbing erection, and the hot muscle currently coiling with his own in his mouth. Vincent seemed to know exactly which areas to touch to send waves to the heat throbbing in his loins. He groaned gently, and began to nibble on Vincent's tongue, enjoying the soft approving sounds the gunman made.

Vincent felt the shiver go through the blonde, and grinned inwardly. Cloud was certainly enjoying himself. He could only smirk in triumph when the blonde arched his mouth away from Vincent's in a surprised gasp of pleasure, the dark one's hand wrapped firmly around his length. Cloud moaned and panted softly, settling his hands on Vincent's shoulders to squeeze, urging his lover to continue.

Vincent worked his hand up and down the length of Cloud's cock, his own throbbing in time to the pleasure-filled moans he elicited from the blonde. He moved his fingertips to rub across the slit, and Cloud's hips jolted upwards with a cry. Those hips connected with his own, and both men groaned as their erections were pressed together.

"Cloud..." Vincent breathed. "I want to share this with you. Is that alright?"

A firm yank on his bangs brought him face to face with Cloud, and he could see the overwhelming desire looming in those Mako-treated eyes. Vincent simply smiled, having gotten his answer, gave a small peck to the blonde's rosy lips, and smoothly began trailing his mouth down Cloud's jaw. He licked and nipped down Cloud's neck, careful not to leave a mark. The others did not need to know what transpired here. Or rather, a certain, large-busted female who had a large crush on the blonde did not need to know what transpired here. The last thing Cloud needed was to be questioned about his sexuality, with the chase of Sephiroth looming over all of them. If there was any doubt in the party, that would be their downfall.

Coming to a peak on Cloud's chest, Vincent closed his lips around the nipple, nibbling gently. Cloud bucked again, and again both men gave a groan to each other.

"Cloud, you need to stop that," the dark-haired one growled. In a loving way, of course.

The blonde gave him a coy look, gazing at him through his eyelashes. "And why should I? You seem to enjoy it very much."

How Cloud could possibly act so mischievous at a time like this went beyond Vincent's understanding. Cloud had never had an intimate relationship with anyone before (Vincent could tell from the blonde's actions around Tifa), and yet here he was, teasing Vincent into doing something he might regret. Most likely not.

Cloud went absolutely still as Vincent suddenly smirked. 'Uh oh... Don't like that look.'

"I do enjoy it, and I want to show you how much..." Vincent purred. He bit Cloud's nipple almost painfully, earning a hiss of pleasure. "But, if you keep moving your hips like that, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to punish you."

Cloud let his head roll back, laughing slightly at the ceiling above him. The laughter died as a moan took over when Vincent's hand rubbed him long and hard. His blood heated his body and he felt himself pulsing in the gunman's grip. He arched his hips towards the hand, earning another lustful look from Vincent.

"Some punishment."

That earned a heated glare, but the heat was mixed too much with passion to be angry. "Cloud..." Vincent growled.

Cloud peeked his head back up, much too entranced with the way the red danced in Vincent's irises to answer back. His mouth opened a bit as he stared at the older man's eyes. They were so beautiful, so dark and dangerous, yet at the same time, held so much emotion that Cloud could now read like never before. His eyes shone his surprise. He actually _knew_ what Vincent was feeling, just from one look in those eyes. Desire, lust, pleasure, and love all roiled in those beautiful eyes, and he was swallowed by them. With that, he tugged at Vincent's hair to force his head back up.

Vincent had watched the blonde become mesmerized as he stared, and couldn't help himself but look into Cloud's brilliant sapphire eyes. No one in the world should have eyes like that, like gems were implanted around his pupils. They remained bright even in the dim light, shining almost like a cat's eyes. He shivered at the pure, unchecked emotions flaring to life in those eyes while Cloud stared into his. There was a definite desire there, along with love and... fear, maybe? Did Cloud fear him, in a way? Was he scared of what was to happen tonight?

That emotion suddenly vanished into what seemed complete understanding, and Cloud tugged his hair to make him come closer. Vincent complied without thought, himself still entranced by the pure love he saw shining in the blue of his lover. Their lips met softly this time, all foreplay forgotten as they tentatively explored this new, deeper kiss they had started.

Something new had begun, as if this was the real starting point to their lovemaking. They were virginal in spirit again, the world damned as the memories of battles and hardship and pain were lost to this quiet, lovely beginning,

Vincent felt it was time. He comforted Cloud's lips as he slowly undid the buckles. The snaps caught the blonde's attention, and he pulled away slowly to watch the golden claw fall away.

He gasped, his eyes going wide.

Vincent's eyes were rueful, staring at his bandaged hand. Or what was left of it. It was sinewy and the bones showed immensely, but it was indeed his hand. The bandages were beginning to fall off, wrought with time and the wear of being inside the claw. Beneath the bandages, his skin was dark, almost bruised beyond repair. It was laced with purple, much like the fur of the Galian Beast, and blood red like his eyes. So this is what happened...

Cloud's tanned, unmarked hand appeared on his damaged one, the stark contrast almost terrifying both of them. The beautiful hand grasped the ugly hand in a firm embrace, fingers laced together.

"Vincent, look at me." The gunman's eyes has remained watching those hands move together, their hearts echoing through the appendages to pulse against each other. At the small command, he lifted his eyes to look into Cloud's.

"...No one has seen my arm before. Not even me..."

Cloud's eyes widened, moving his own stare back to their hands.

"I once heard Hojo say... something about the ultimate chaos... it had a strange effect when he had put it into my body... I was feigning unconsciousness at the time, and he was mumbling, so I didn't really catch much..."

Cloud's eyes stung with unshed tears. Vincent, his Vincent, was revealing himself to Cloud in so many ways. He had never shown anyone his arm, which made Cloud feel all the more loved. Vincent trusted him enough to see him without that deadly weapon attached.

His thumb rubbed along the flesh it could reach, their hands still in the embrace. Vincent's hand, albeit scarred and damaged, was strong, and the fingernails were as claw-like as the outer metal shell. Cloud couldn't help but pull that hand towards him, kissing lightly on each knuckle between his own.

Vincent watched, awestruck. Cloud was...

He squeezed Cloud's hand to get his attention, and when the blonde looked up, Cloud found himself beholding one of the most beautiful sights: Vincent, smiling from his heart, and soft, almost invisible tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Vincent..." Cloud whispered. He put his other hand behind the gunman's head, bringing Vincent towards his chest as he released the bandaged hand to wrap his arms around him. The shaking had started, and his chest felt warm wetness. Vincent was actually crying...

"No one... no one ever.. showed me this much love before... not even... her..."

Cloud nodded, bending to place light kisses in Vincent's hair. "No matter who you are, I love you. Your scars are just that: scars. They don't take away your beauty at all."

A slight sob resounded from the dark one, and then he slowly regained his composure. He lifted his head, wiping his eyes with his normal hand. 'Must not be used to using the other, what with the claws,' Cloud thought.

"Cloud..." The blonde blinked, looking into Vincent's eyes. "I want to make love to you. Will you let me?"

Cloud smiled, and simply nodded once. With that, Vincent pounced his lips, ravenous for Cloud's taste. He had bared his soul, showing Cloud his arm. He had nothing left to hide, and was eager to show, at last, his love. Even though he was hungry for Cloud, he remained at an even pace, finally losing the shirt around his elbows and undoing his own pants. Cloud's were still trapped around his knees, and with one quick yank, they were on the floor across the room. The blonde's breathing grew heavy, his eyes filled with need. He watched Vincent finally reveal his body, which was beautiful in every way.

The gunman gripped Cloud's hips, sliding him down beneath him, lifting his firm legs higher. He bent and kissed Cloud again, licking at the blonde's tongue as it coiled into his. Vincent leaned forward, brushing his erection to Cloud's, panting at the feel of the blonde's cock rubbing with his.

Cloud gasped and moaned, arching up into Vincent, earning a deep groan from both. That was all it took for Vincent to shoot up from the bed, rushing over to his cape and searching the pocket. Cloud leaned up and watched him, hungrily eyeing his ass. Vincent found what he needed, and stood straight, taking a breath to calm his body. Cloud was so hot and needy, he himself needed to be careful. He gripped the vial tightly, and turned to face the blonde. His breath was stolen from him at the sight of Cloud's eyes. They had darkened extremely, a deep, burning sapphire. He imagined that Cloud's eyes were now like his own.

He crossed the room in two long strides and pushed Cloud back flat on the bed. Lifting underneath Cloud's knee, he he brought it up and out, bringing Cloud's erection into full view. He noted with amusement that Cloud was blushing again, but that wouldn't matter in a moment. He moved Cloud's leg and rested the shin over his shoulder, leaving his hands free to unscrew the vial and cover his fingers in the liquid.

A strange smell permeated the room, and Cloud wrinkled his nose. "What is that stuff?" he murmured, his voice husky. Vincent spared him a glance and a smile. "Gun lubricant. Keeps things flowng smoothly through the gun, and in small amounts, it's safe for humans." Vincent teased a lubricated finger down the underside of Cloud's cock, tracing the veins. The blonde gasped and shivered. Vincent took a breath, and went lower.

When Cloud felt the long digit slowly slide its way to his entrance, he tensed. He had never done this before; what if it hurt? The finger slowly encircled the ring of his anus, and then slowly pushed in. Cloud arched slightly, giving a small uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat. "Just relax, love," Vincent purred. "It gets better when you relax." Cloud took a breath, and eased his muscles. The digit slid in all the way, and Cloud blushed as he felt Vincent's hand resting against his cheeks.

He could feel it moving around inside him, which felt strange but slightly good. What surprised him was the explosion of pleasure as the finger brushed a certain point inside of him. He elicited a gasping moan, thrusting his hips up. Cloud panted while staring at the ceiling. Whatever that was, he wanted more. He felt slight pain as Vincent added a second finger, but another brush to that spot and he was reeling.

Vincent watched as Cloud reacted to his prostate being pleasured. The blonde was beautiful, and very erotic as he gripped the sheets in pleasure. One last finger ought to be enough, he surmised. Slowly adding the third, he scissored gently inside Cloud's ass, still watching the blonde. Cloud gave him one last hungry look, and Vincent knew it was time.

He gently removed his fingers, taking the same hand and dousing his fingers in more lubricant. He made sure his cock was fully covered before screwing the vial cap back and giving it a toss to his cape. Cloud eyed his cock, and grew slightly nervous, but that all seemed lost as Vincent took his hips and raised them to rest on his own. Cloud felt Vincent's cock poking his entrance, and, remembering the gunman's words, relaxed, and allowed Vincent to enter him.

Vincent almost died from the feel of being inside Cloud. He was extremely tight, and hot. Slowly sheathing himself inside, he rested for a moment, waiting for any signal from Cloud to continue. The blonde had his eyes closed, breathing shakily. He finally calmed enough, and gave a slight thrust, signaling he was ready.

The gunman began a slow, even pace, sliding deep into the blonde and then moving all the way out and back in. He felt each twitch of muscle as Cloud tensed and relaxed, the latter happening more and more, finally allowing him to speed up. He took special aim, and began thrusting towards Cloud's prostate. As soon as the head of his cock brushed it, Cloud was up in an instant, clinging around his shoulders. Cloud panted his name, bucking in time to his thrusts. Vincent lay back, allowing himself to close his eyes and vocalize his pleasure. Cloud leaned over him, thrusting his hips down at an unsure pace, but enough to drive both men wild.

Vincent grabbed the blonde's hips, bucking upwards hard, watching as Cloud did the most erotic arch of his back he had ever seen. That only added to his pleasure as he reminded himself that _he_ was the one giving Cloud those feelings. Cloud gripped his shoulders, panting and thrusting. Now he needed it harder. He pulled Vincent's hair, just enough to get him to lean forward and share a passionate kiss. The moans clashed together in their mouths, and Cloud gave an almost violent buck, nearly sending Vincent off balance.

The blonde pulled back, and uttered his request. "I want it harder, deeper..." Vincent nearly orgasmed at hearing those words. He immediately flipped them both, Cloud again on his back. He lifted one leg high, and began thrusting hard into Cloud. The blonde almost screamed in pleasure, gripping the sheets hard, his pants becoming louder as he was pushed closer and closer to release. Vincent was beginning to moan loudly, which only turned him on more. He could feel the cock inside him pulsing with heat, and Vincent was leaning down towards him more and more. He wrapped his arms around the dark one's neck, coaxing him into sharing a hungry kiss and lick before the world broke.

The world spiraled out of control, and Cloud could only hear Vincent's deep groan against his mouth. He spurted against Vincent's stomach, feeling Vincent go utterly still, twitching slightly as his cock emptied inside Cloud. The blonde reveled in the heat that flowed into him from Vincent, and as his world faded back to normal, he stared at Vincent's eyes as they watched him too. He coaxed the gunman to lean against him, Vincent panting into the pillow as Cloud nuzzled against his ear.

"Thank you," the blonde purred. He could hear the smile in Vincent's voice as he struggled to speak. "No, thank you... that was... beautiful..." Vincent placed his hands flat on either side of the blonde, lifting himself up to give Cloud a tired but loving kiss, before sliding out of him and collapsing on his back beside him. He panted slightly at the effort, but one last chore entered his mind. He got up from the bed stiffly, walking to the bathroom and getting a wet towel. Walking over, he cleaned Cloud's backside, and both their stomach and abdomen before tossing the towel on the bathroom floor, and collapsing next to the blonde once more.

The blonde immediately snuggled up to him, and Vincent could only smile and hug him close. He swore he could almost hear the blonde purring. He ruffled his fingers through Cloud's chocobo locks, slowly nodding off to sleep. The blonde followed him, completely content.

"I love you..." the gunman whispered before he fell away to dreams. He heard a tired, "Mm, loveyoutoo.." before all was quiet in the Gongagan hotel room.

.~.

.xxxLEMONWARNINGENDEDxxx.

.~.

Cloud sighed in his sleep, slowly waking. The sun shone its rays through the window, falling on the still sleeping form of Vincent. He positively glowed from the sunlight, and Cloud could only stare in awe. Vincent was so beautiful, so perfect. And he loved him. Vincent really loved him. All they had shared that night would never be forgotten.

Cloud's heart swelled, and leaned close to peck an innocent kiss on Vincent's lips.

"Good morning to you too."

The blonde jolted back in surprise, falling off the bed. He heard an amused chuckle, and Vincent's head peeked over the side, his long hair spilling down with the sheets.

Cloud pouted, but it worked itself into a grin. He laughed, standing slowly. He stretched his arms up, moaning happily as they cracked. Moving to say good morning to Vincent too, he stopped short. Vincent was eying his crotch with amusement. What...?

He looked down, and promptly squeaked. Damnit! He quickly grabbed his boxers and slipped them on, a large blush staining his cheeks.

Vincent grinned, and Cloud could think of nothing else except how beautiful it was.

"Feeling better this morning?" the dark-haired man asked.

"A little on the sore side," to this he sent a loving look to Vincent, who appeared guilty, "but much better than before."

"Good," Vincent quipped. He threw the covers off him, sending a quiet glare to Cloud as the blonde giggled at _his_ crotch, before slipping his undergarments on. Just to play around, he pulled the blonde close and whispered in his ear.

"What? Can I help it if you're so sexy?" He felt the heat from Cloud's blush, and simply smirked. "C'mon, we have to get moving. The others are waiting. And I'm sure they'll be happy that you're back to normal and ready to lead."

Cloud frowned at first, but then filled himself with resolve and nodded. Each man dressed in silence, the weight of their journey once again taking root on their shoulders. This night was one of freedom from all burdens, but now they had their responsibilities to fulfill.

And Sephiroth would not go unpunished.

.~.

End Chapter 15

Updated with the new action, never thought I'd see the day... :P


	16. Chapter 16: Bone Village Blues

Let's get started then, shall we? A.N. is at the end.

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 16

.~.

The sun was bright that morning, as they walked through the forest of Gongaga. The buggy had been left beyond the river at Nibelheim, probably never to be used by the party again, and the Tiny Bronco lay in the sand on the shore, the waves lapping at her skids.

Cloud walked down towards the ship, lost in thought. All he knew was that Aerith was gone, and he was responsible. But far from being riddled with guilt, he was quite ready to do something about it.

He gave a shy peek at Vincent, who had climbed up on the tail-end to check the engine. A flicker of red from those eyes, and a smile, and the night before warmed his heart. Vincent had shown him things he had never shown anyone else, and that made him feel ultimately special. He smiled, but switched back to his leader face as the engine suddenly roared to life. He still had an Ancient to find, and a psychopath to face.

.~.

While a quaint town, Bone Village was nothing more than a few tents and dirt lovers. The gigantic jet protruding from the cliff had everyone staring as they walked into the entrance.

"Welcome, newcomers! Welcome to the archaeological paradise!"

Cloud stood in front of the main tent, conversing with the mayor of the town, while the others milled about, watching the people dig and excavate. Yuffie had climbed up the ladder, and was sniffing around the back end of the town. A slight mist was flowing into the town from the forest in the back.

"Oh, you don't want to go in there."

Yuffie turned to face the voice of warning. The man stood up slowly, dusting off his hands. "People go in, they don't come out. Why, just a few days ago, a tall silver-haired man just breezed right through, didn't talk or listen to anyone. Then the next day a pretty brunette went in too. Maybe she went to go find the man, but who knows. They're probably lost, or dead by now."

Yuffie was already sliding down the ladder poles yelling for Cloud.

.~.

Cloud paced in the guest tent, watching the sun set over the mountainside from the window flap. Why did the dig have to take all night?! He needed to find Aerith now, before Sephiroth did. Just knowing she was out there, alone, and with that psychopath near...

A small cough came from the flap, and he jolted in surprise and turned to see Tifa. He gave a shy smile when she giggled.

"A little too stressed?"

Cloud frowned, un-assured, and sat on the makeshift bed. "It's all my fault, you know." He stared at his lap. "Something happened in the pit of the temple, something wrong."

Tifa quietly sat next to him, rubbing his back gently. "Cloud, no, it wasn't you..."

"Yes it was!" He smacked her arm away and stood up to stand away, his back facing her. "It was! That was me! It was I who gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth, not Aerith, not you, not anyone else!" He was practically yelling.

Tifa stood up as well, staring hard at him. "So, you're going to give up? Just like that?"

Cloud turned, fire in his Mako eyes. "Never. I swore to protect Aerith as her bodyguard, and I'm going to try my damndest, even if it means my life."

Tifa blinked for a moment, then smiled. "That's the Cloud I remember."

Cloud started, feeling a blush spreading on his cheeks. He hadn't meant to go off like that at Tifa. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry.. for flying off the handle..."

Tifa shook her head. "Mm, no. I'm glad. It means you trust me enough to tell me these things. To tell me what's bothering you. I'm honored, actually. I haven't seen you in so long, and you suddenly show up out of the blue, and still regard me as your best friend."

Cloud gave her a wistful smile. "Yeah, well, you were pretty much the only friend I had, when I showed up at Midgar. I was a little unsure you'd remember me, though."

Tifa came closer. "Of course I'd remember! You were from Nibelheim, and I don't think I'd ever forget Nibelheim as it was back then..."

Cloud raised his eyes to the ceiling. "At least, the Nibelheim _we_ remember..."

He didn't realize how close Tifa was until she wrapped her arms around his torso. He blinked in surprise at the top of her head, which was resting against his collarbone. "That's so awful, that they deny what happened. My father, your mother, everyone, they died in that accident, and those people treat us like we're sick jokers..." She started shaking, and Cloud could feel wetness against his shirt.

Cloud took a deep breath, and encircled his arms around her, squeezing her close. "We know what happened. That's all that matters. They can never erase the truth from us."

Tifa whimpered. "I was sure I was going to die in that reactor..." She could feel Cloud pet her back, and felt the rumble through his chest as he spoke. "Hey now, you know I'd never let that happen to you again, right? That was the final and last time that Sephiroth gets a chance to hurt you."

She smiled against his shirt, rubbing her face against him. He smelled wonderful, and his embrace was comforting. She was afraid he had distanced himself from her during their journey. In fact, he had started acting weird since Vincent joined the group...

Cloud blushed when she nuzzled his chest. "Uh, maybe we should turn in for the night..."

Tifa, realizing too late what she was doing, blushed and jolted back out of his arms. "Sorry!"

Both looked at each other, then looked away awkwardly. Cloud was the first to stop looking at the corner of the tent like it was going to eat him. "Uh, g'night, I guess..."

Tifa stared into his eyes, just a few seconds, then smiled shyly and simply waved, then hurried to the girls' tent across the way.

Cloud watched the flap slowly stop moving, then heaved a gigantic breath and collapsed on the bed.

That only caused more stress then alleviated.

.~.

Vincent pulled the flap aside, intent on sleeping soundly despite the clinking and scraping of tools outside, when he was attacked by a blonde blur, which firmly stuck to his chest. He oofed, still holding up the flap with one hand as he tried to pry Cloud off.

"What's the matter?" He managed to make out around Cloud's tight hug.

The head shook, making the hair fluff back and forth. "I just needed a hug."

Vincent dropped the flap of the tent, letting it fall into place, he scooped his arms around the blonde and carried him to his bed. When Cloud did not relent his embrace, Vincent was forced to join him in the cramped, single bed.

Cloud snuggled under Vincent's cowel, nuzzling at his neck. "Please, just stay til I fall asleep, okay?"

Vincent nodded gently, stroking the blonde's back with his human hand, waiting until Cloud's breaths became even and deep. He stared at the blonde, wondering what had caused him to act this way. He did see Tifa running to her tent a little too quickly...

He frowned, but softly shrugged. It seemed obvious Cloud wanted his company more than the brunette's, as was obvious by his grip on Vincent's shirt. Wanting someone near wasn't something Cloud did with just anyone, and Vincent felt special that Cloud relied on him like this.

He pet the blonde for a few more minutes, then extricated himself and dressed for bed. As he was falling asleep, he noted that Cid finally came into the tent, while Nanaki and Cait Sith had been sleeping for a while in the second part of their guest tent.

He listened as Cid stopped in front of Cloud's cot, simply standing there. Supposedly watching the younger blonde. He then sighed, and clothes rustled. Vincent's heart raced. Was he getting in Cloud's cot?!

He shifted silently, so that he could open one eye without the red sheen being noticable. No, good, Cid had returned to his own cot to the side of Cloud's. There was a strange look on Cid's face, some kind of resignment.

Vincent turned on his back, staring at the ceiling of the tent. What if Cid had seen that hug Cloud gave him at the entrance of the tent a while ago...?

Would he bring it to the attention of the others? He couldn't risk that. Cloud did not need the team doubting his leadership, or being upset with him about his choice in relationships.

It was about time Vincent and Cid had a private talk.

.~.

End Chapter 16

...Uh oh, what is Cid's fate? And what bigger problems does the party face in the forest? Stay tuned, next is an important chapter.

A.N.: I apologize sooooo much for not updating! I just, I could never find time. Even now, I'm typing this at 4 in the morning, and I have to be in a town 45 minutes away for volunteer work, then back to here for work, then home for a kitchen remodel. Aagh! (pulls out hair) Oh well, I'll try to post this next chapter as soon as I can. It's a very serious chapter, if you've played the game, you'll know what happens.


	17. Chapter 17: Ancient Forest Antics

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 17

.~.

Morning came slowly, the dawn creeping in through the window of the tent. Cloud slowly stretched out in his cot, his eyes a dim glow as he opened them. It was partially dark, with a square of light climbing its way microscopically up the side of the tent, near Vincent's cot.

Near Vincent's _empty_ cot.

Cloud bolted upright, looking around quickly. Everyone's cots were empty! Where was everybody? Did they leave without him?

The light from outside suddenly flashed red, a deep rich blood-red that chilled Cloud's veins. It filled the tent, dying everything until red filled the blonde's vision. He jumped from his cot, running for the door, panicking. Was Meteor coming down? Would he die in seconds?

He threw aside the flap, and nearly screamed. There lay Tifa; her torso slashed apart, her hair in a pool around her head, coated by the rich, dark blood pouring profusely from her chest. To her right, Vincent was laying face down, a bright, gleaming sword shoved into his back and keeping him pinned. His gun was still in his grip, but Cloud could see a bullet had jammed during reloading. But his attention was once more on the sword in Vincent's back, the very long, katana-shaped sword. This could only be wielded by one person.

Fire suddenly shot up around Cloud, charring the bodies in front of him. By the light of the flames, he could see his entire party ripped and torn apart. A deep, evil laugh resounded from above him, and Cloud swerved his head up to the upper part of the burning Bone Village to find the cause of the destruction smirking down at him. Sephiroth was grinning insanely, in his grip a dead Nanaki, and Cloud winced in pain as he heard the resonating crack from the lupine's neck as Sephiroth crushed it. He dropped the creature, seemingly pleased at the sounds of Nanaki's corpse rolling and tumbling down the cliff wall, only to stop at Cloud's feet.

Cloud stared at Nanaki, who seemed so powerful and had such strength, only for it to be crushed like his spine. Tears formed behind Cloud's eyes, and as he looked once more at his comrades, his fear enveloped him. He was alone, their quest was over. Sephiroth had murdered their chance to save the world. He closed his eyes, resigned to the fate that Sephiroth would bring him.

A hand enclosed his neck, and lifted him slowly. He gave no quarrel; he let Sephiroth slowly bring him closer. He felt the breath of the man he once respected above all near his mouth, and he opened his eyes in time to see Sephiroth's beautiful Mako eyes draw close, and then their mouths were together.

There was an explosion of pain behind Cloud's eyes, and he screamed and writhed in the general's grip as best he could. The darkness was consuming him, he couldn't breathe, and Sephiroth's eyes were turning red like blood...

.~.

Cloud jolted awake with a loud yell. It took him a few seconds to realize that Vincent was above him, his eyes widened with concern. Nanaki and Cid and Barret were close by, having been awoken by Cloud's pain-filled screams.

"Are you alright?" Vincent whispered. Cloud nodded, the memory from his nightmare still fresh, Sephiroth's sword still sliced into Vincent's back...

"Ya woke us all up with a loud scream, we thought you wuz bein' attacked or somethin'," Barret growled.

Cloud sat up, holding his forehead. Somehow, the pain behind his eyes was still there, pulsing faintly. "...I was."

Vincent cupped Cloud's chin suddenly, forcing the blonde's head up. Cloud heard Cid curse, and Nanaki growled.

"What, what is it?" Cloud panicked.

Vincent stood up from his cot, moving to get a mirror. He gave it to Cloud, who turned it on his own face. He looked very pale, with sweat coating his forehead. It was eerie to see himself so pale with his blonde hair, making him seem almost ethereal. But he noticed something on his neck that made him draw a breath.

He lifted his chin, exposing deep bruises right under his jaw line, as if he was held up off the ground. He could clearly make out the distinction of fingers. He had the bruise from Sephiroth's hand...

"What the hell...?" he murmured.

"Sephiroth is toying with you," Vincent said, "it seems he can enter your mind, even your dreams..."

Cloud shivered. That was no dream. That was a full blown nightmare. All that blood and gore, and pain...

.~.

When he woke again, it was daybreak. The others had gone back to sleep on their own cots, except for Vincent, who had pulled up a chair and rested near Cloud's side, his hand still gripping Cloud's. He was snoring quietly, and Cloud smiled. Vincent was cute when he was sleeping.

He stared at the ceiling, pondering. Sephiroth could enter his mind. It was obvious that Sephiroth could also control him. How was he going to protect Aerith from Sephiroth, or even himself?

Vincent's hand clenched his, and before Cloud could look over, Vincent was kissing him gently. They shared a quiet moment, kissing and nuzzling, before the gunman pulled away to put his clothes on. Cloud pulled his covers off, pulling his pants on.

Cid slowly sat up on the edge of his cot, yawning loudly. He promptly walked outside in his under shorts, lighting a cig for an early-morning smoke. Nanaki stretched his front paws, and then began preening his mane. Cloud stared at him, watching as he slowly groomed himself.

Cloud was glad the nightmare wasn't real. He massaged his neck, the bruise slowly fading. It was merely a shadow now, thanks to his Mako injections. He never had minor injuries for long, but major injuries were always a problem. He slipped his shoulder guard on, and locked his sword on his back.

"I'll go check to see if they found the Harp." Cloud left the tent.

Vincent draped his cowl around his shoulders, snapping the locks. He was too busy thinking to notice Barret and Nanaki slip out. Cloud was being disturbed by Sephiroth, even in his sleep. Vincent knew the blonde was frightened; hell, he would be too if someone as insane as Sephiroth managed to enter his mind, even if Sephiroth was _her_ son...

But he couldn't think on Lucrecia now, not with the person he loved being targeted. How could he protect Cloud while he was sleeping?

He heard a grunt, and out of the corner of his eye watched Cid blow back in, reeking of cigarette smoke. He watched the pilot pull his clothes on, all the while cleaning his gun. When he cocked the gun however, Cid twitched and paused in putting on his jacket.

"I think you and I need to have a little discussion about something."

.~.

Cloud smiled as he opened the treasure chest. There was the Lunar Harp. It was golden with white trimmings and had a beautiful crest of a moon in the top corner where the strings originated. He twanged one string, noting the resonance of the chord throughout the village and cliff walls.

A tap on his shoulder turned him around, and an excited gasp came from Tifa. "Alright, they found it!"

Cloud nodded, handing it to her. He watched her examining it, all the while thinking back to his nightmare. She was ripped apart, one stroke of that sword would be enough, and in the past, it almost was. He remembered the reactor at Nibelheim, and how afraid he was that Tifa would never live past that day.

But how did Tifa and he survive? Sephiroth would have killed them instantly, so why did he die? What happened to Cloud's memory of the moment in the room where Jenova was kept? He shook his head in frustration, and looked around. His party was slowly waking up, Yuffie was just coming out of the tent, and Cait Sith was poking around at the nearby fighter jet lodged in the cliff. Where were Cid and Vincent?

"I wonder if we have to play it to get through the forest," Tifa observed. Cloud glanced at the Harp, worried about his non-existent skill in playing instruments.

He suddenly heard a loud curse, and sounds of a fist fight erupting from the guys' tent.

"What the…?" Cloud bolted for the tent, the party trailing after him. He pulled aside the flap to find Cid had Vincent in a choke hold, and Vincent clamping his claw tighter on the pilot's bare arm.

"What are you doing! Knock it off, now!" Cloud shoved Cid off, who continued yelling in rage at the gunman. Barret suddenly appeared, grabbing Cid's shoulders and holding him at bay. Cid had blood running down his chin, and his arm had deep marks from Vincent's claw. Cloud leaned down near Vincent, who was bent over coughing. "I want to know what happened. Explain."

Vincent peered at the blonde through his dark bangs, but said nothing. Cid scoffed. "Nothin', leader. It was nothin'."

Cloud looked from one to the other. "Like hell it was nothing. We do not need this now. As we stand here arguing and fighting and wasting time, Aerith is out there by herself and that madman is closer than ever. We don't need to be at each others' throats. Now pull it together, or we're leaving you here." And with that, he stormed out.

The party looked nervously between the two men, before the girls stepped out. Nanaki sniffed, then turned and glided out. Barret seemed apprehensive of letting Cid go, but the pilot simply blew a sigh, wiped the blood from his face, and pulled out a fresh cigarette. Vincent undid his cowl, sighing softly as well.

"Well, you guys seem civil enough. Work it out." Barret patted Cid's shoulder, and then trotted outside to wait with the others.

Vincent picked up his gun, which was dropped during their scuffle. "I apologize."

Cid grunted. "Like hell you do."

And that was apology enough.

.~.

Cloud paced at the entrance of the woods. What the hell was that all about? Cid he knew could hardly hold his temper, but Vincent actually fighting like that? Cloud growled in annoyance, and scratched his head through his blonde chocobo locks. He couldn't think on this now. Aerith was so close, yet so far away.

He heard footsteps, and the two men finally regrouped with the party.

He glanced at everyone once, and then nodded. "Let's go, then."

He turned to face the woods, and pulled the out the harp. He held it in front of him, and promptly walked forward. The woods seemed to close in on him the second he entered, but a strange sensation erupted from the harp, and the woods settled back to normal. He watched carefully, apprehensive. It was almost as if thousands of eyes were watching him from the leaves and branches. He shivered, but stowed the harp in a safe place and gave a whistle, signaling the others to follow.

They trudged slowly, the woods getting darker, the level ground slowly tilting downward. It began getting cold, and the air remained stagnant. No breeze or wind passed through. It seemed like, Cloud thought, the forest had frozen in time. This may have been what the forest was like a long time ago.

As they were walking through the deepest part of the forest, Vincent froze. The party stopped to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Cloud whispered. Vincent was staring through the trees. "Something… no, never mind, must have been--..."

He never finished, as he suddenly sprinted in the direction he was looking. Cloud gasped in surprise. "Vincent!"

"Where the hell's he goin'!" Barret yelled.

His answer came a few seconds later, as Vincent came running through the clearing—_from the opposite direction_. Cloud stared at him. "You were just—you ran that way—..."

He glanced back and forth, then frowned. He picked up a decent sized rock, then threw with all his might in the direction Vincent had started.

Cid yelled an expletive. "Something friggin' hit me in the head!"

Cloud turned around to look at Cid, who bent behind himself and picked up the rock Cloud had just thrown. "What the hell…?"

"It seems we can't venture too far into the woods in either those two directions," Nanaki observed.

Cid rubbed the back of his head, pouting. Cloud just _had_ to throw that rock a certain way… He could have sworn he heard Vincent snickering.

Cloud turned to the dark-haired man. "But what did you see?"

Vincent gazed out through the woods. "A materia."

Cloud glanced around the woods. "Well, it would be hell to find it in this…"

And right as he said that, a large red materia floated past.

"…." Everybody stared at Cloud reached out and snatched it out of the air.

"…Okay then." He locked it in his armor, noting the name that jumped to the front of his mind. "This is Kjata…"

"I've never heard of that materia before! Let me see it!" the ninja said excitedly.

"Afterwards, Yuffie. Let's get Aerith back first," Cloud said.

Yuffie pouted, but didn't question further.

.~.

At the first sighting of fossilized sea-life, the party slowly drifted apart to observe and spend some time in thought. After so long, they were finally in Sephiroth's shadow. The area was deathly quiet, almost holding its breath as they saw their first glimpse of the forgotten city.

Cloud took a deep breath, willing his body to be calm. For all he knew, Sephiroth could be right there, watching them from one of the remains of the shell houses. He also kept a sharp eye for anything pink, as Aerith was still nowhere to be found.

All of them stood at the top of the path, staring down at the grand shell set in the middle of the city, fragments of coral bursting from its sides. Everything was ghostly white, almost like snow.

Everyone jumped when Cloud's foot made the pathway crack. He gave an apologetic look, and said, "Must be old."

Nanaki spoke up. "This place is a lot older if you ask me. I have a feeling this is an Ancient village."

"How can you tell?" Tifa asked.

Nanaki sniffed the air. "It smells just like the Temple of the Ancients. There are remnants of their wisdom everywhere."

"Well, everyone have their weapons ready. We don't need a repeat of the last time we were near anything Ancient..." Cloud trailed off, his mind recalling his helplessness at the hands of Sephiroth. He was still mad at himself for letting Aerith get hurt, and going off by herself. He was her bodyguard, and he had let her down.

A shove at his shoulder brought him out of it. "Yo, kid, c'mon, if anythin' happens, we're all here." Cid stepped up beside him, taking a drag from his cigarette. Cloud stared at him. Cid was comforting him? He turned slightly, staring down at the city once again. Where was Aerith? Was she in the giant shell in the center, waiting for them? Was she dead?

He shook his head, clearing his head of such thoughts. He shouldn't think that now. He started forward without a word, the others picking up on his silent command to follow.

.~.

Cloud proceeded slowly, sword out and in front. He wiped his brow of nervous sweat, and neared the farthest house. All was quiet behind him; his smaller band of fighters watched his every move. They had split up to cover each path away from the grand shell, and Cloud was nearing the final house on the right side. The path continued into the mountain, but where it led Cloud was not sure.

He stepped around the house, peering into the darkness. He dropped his guard slowly. "It's all clear."

Tifa stepped close, glancing over his shoulder. "Well, since he's not out here, do you think he's in the giant shell?" Cloud frowned, turning to sheath his sword on his back. "I don't know. I sincerely hope so, then again, I sincerely hope not, if that's where Aerith is."

Tifa nodded, and stepped aside as Cloud returned down the path. The others trailed behind, finally meeting up with the other party and joining back to travel down the last remaining path to be explored. Cloud swallowed, urging his stomach to stop twitching.

He slowly began, the others filing behind him in silent order. Vincent brought up the rear, glancing around to make sure all was quiet. Weapons at the ready, they ventured in.

.~.

End chapter 17

(smacks self for not updating) This was the part of the story I was partly dreading to write, because I want it to be somewhat accurate with the story, and also, there's a shitload of problems coming up for a few characters. (sighs and waves little flag in defeat) Please, somebody make me write this. Make my brain work! I really want this to get done! There's a long way to go!


	18. Chapter 18: One Winged Angel of Death

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 18

.~.

Short note: I know I changed it, but believe me when I say the outcome is still the same.

.~.

Night was fast approaching as the party returned outside. Cloud was visibly grim, and everyone else had varying emotions on their faces, mostly worry, confusion, anger. Aerith was still nowhere to be found. They had checked everywhere in the gigantic shell house near the lakeside. Cloud even ventured to wade in the water, peering into the dark depths. But there remained no sign of life anywhere. Cloud was beginning to believe that Aerith had passed this area and continued up the mountain.

They headed over to the vacant house with multiple beds, no one speaking. The girls remained on the lower floor, while the guys bunked in the upper part of the shellhouse. Cloud placed his sword against the wall, and sat on the edge of his bed, worry now firmly etched on his face.

"Cloud…" Nanaki stepped forward. "There's no point losing sleep over it. You need to regain your strength. We will find her tomorrow."

Cloud simply looked towards the floor, feeling helpless again. He had promised he would protect Aerith, yet she was gone, and definitely in danger if Sephiroth was truly near.

"Cloud." Blue eyes glanced toward the gunman standing in the corner. "It is out of your hands. You can't be everywhere at once. If Aerith is alive, we will find her. Do not worry."

Cloud's face softened into a small, comforted smile. "Thanks. You're right." He then proceeded to remove his shoulder armor and his wrist guard, placing them nearby.

Cid angrily stepped past for a last minute cigarette, and Cloud watched him leave down the spiral. He hadn't discussed what had happened that morning to Cid or Vincent, but they seemed to have put it aside for now. He wondered what they had been fighting about. What struck him as odd was that Vincent didn't seem the type to start a fistfight, or even to join in. He seemed stand-offish, sure, but not to a point where he'd fight anyone over an argument.

He gave Vincent one last look as the dark-haired one was removing his cloak, then turned over in his bed to face the wall. Closing his eyes, Cloud gave himself to his dreams.

.~.

_It was green, again. Bright, Mako green. He was swimming again, slowly dragging his body through the thick colors. A flash of silver passed his vision, and he quickly turned._

'I see you still haven't learned.'

_A cold smile, one that chilled his very blood. He shivered physically, curling in on himself. He was 10 again, weak and helpless._

_The reactor stood in front of him, the entrance like a demonic mouth pulling him in. He ran inside, already fearful for what he might find. Reaching the pods, he gasped at the flickering shadow slowly entering the chamber of the Mother._

'It is time…'

_He was forever chasing, not quite reaching the chamber, the door held open. He saw the Mother, only it wasn't Jenova._

_Long, brown hair flowed serenely in the capsule as she prayed. But the shadow was coming ever closer. Why wasn't she moving? He tried to yell out, but his high-pitched voice of childhood could not reach her ears._

_He screamed her name as the veil of darkness was pulled aside, and his general's smirk of triumph stopped his heart as the sword was raised._

'You are no longer a threat.'

_The blade found flesh, and her eyes opened. No scream escaped her mouth, only blood. It coated her skin, clouding up the capsule she was trapped in. Her eyes were watching Cloud as he stood in shock, tears running down his face._

'_Cloud…'_

_He was crying blood, the tears weren't stopping. He was sinking again, and he was all alone._

'_Cloud…'_

.~.

_Cloud._

He snapped awake, gasping slightly. He was still facing the wall, sweat covering his face. He pushed up into a sitting position, looking around. Everyone was asleep.

"I heard her. She's alive. She's here."

No one moved. No one had heard his whisper. He carefully swung his hips over and stood up, silently dressing. He picked up his sword and held it over his shoulder, noting to himself of his materia stock. Curative, Lightning, Enemy Skill courtesy of Cid, Life, Critical Attack, and the summons Shiva and Bahamut.

Sneaking past everyone else was easy, but he knew that Vincent was a very light sleeper. He took a step every few seconds, holding his breath and watching Vincent's closed eyes. How he longed to see them open, but there was something more important at stake at the moment. He knew he had heard Aerith, there was no doubt.

As soon as he cleared the house, he sprinted quietly up the shell-covered path and towards the grand shell. It seemed to come alive with light with every step he took inside, the coral beginning to glow with an ethereal light. He was sweating, his skin afire. He knew where he needed to go. The fish hologram in the center of the house had vanished, leaving a long spiraling staircase to travel down. He took two steps at a time, beginning to see the entire city left underneath. It was in perfect condition unlike the desolate city above, the buildings made of some harder material than shell.

He saw the glowing waters below, and the platform in the center.

And there she was.

He reached the end of the stairs and stopped at the edge of the landing. Panting, he could only stare at her. She was alive. She was calm, and her hands were clasped together in prayer.

He slowly continued downwards, reaching the area with the stepping stones. He wished the others were here. Why didn't he wake them?

He hopped to the first stepping stone, and immediately held his head at the sudden wave of nausea. That feeling. It couldn't be, he wasn't anywhere to be seen!

He jumped the last few a bit quicker, finally at the stairs before the final platform. She had remained quiet, still praying. He could feel the dizziness and the dull ringing creeping up on his mind, and he fought it off as best he could as he stepped forward.

As his foot made contact with the ground on the top step, the ringing became unbearable and he fell to one knee, wincing as his head felt as if it were splitting open. His grip on his control was wavering, and he watched in horror as his hand slowly went behind his back to the hilt of his sword.

He gave a small cry of protest, but the blade slid out smoothly and faced forward, the point directed towards her serene face. He heard footsteps beyond the chaos in his head, and Tifa's scream interrupted the ringing.

"Cloud, no!" The party was there, all of them. Watching him.

He clenched his eyes shut, wiling his body to stop. "I can't… control it…!" The blade rose high in the air. He heard the gasps from behind him.

He gave a yell as he fought his body with all his might, stopping the heavy sword just inches from Aerith's bangs. All the while she remained peaceful, unaware of the battle raging in the warrior in front of her.

He felt a strong grip on his arm, and that cloak of red gave his soul ease as Vincent struggled to remove the sword from his grasp. "Take it from me… take my weapon away!"

Vincent stared in shock at Cloud's words. Cloud gave him a pleading look, and he didn't question further. He felt a pressure on the sword, and looked up to find Cid pushing it back upwards with his lance.

Suddenly the pressure in his head built to extreme levels, and he screamed loudly. He lost whatever foothold he had of his control and plummeted into himself, the empty shell of his body continuing to fight his fellow comrades.

.~.

_He was falling again, plummeting into the vast darkness. He heard whispers everywhere, voices from his past and present. Tifa making him swear to that promise, his mother asking how he was doing in SOLDIER, Barret giving him grief on his first day with Avalanche, Vincent telling him he wasn't alone, Vincent telling him he loved him…_

_He closed his eyes, willing himself to stop. He slowly ground to a halt, standing in the pits of his subconscious. It was cold, and he shuddered. He did not imagine his insides to be freezing._

_A cruel laugh echoed around him, and he searched around for its source._

"_So pitiful. Why do you not do as I ask?"_

_The blade sliced through his abdomen, and Cloud cried out in pain. Sephiroth stood before him, smirking as he held the sword firmly._

"_You… making me do this to Aerith…"Cloud grit his teeth and snarled at the platinum-haired one._

"_Yes… and what if I am?" He pushed the sword deeper, Cloud wailing as he felt it push through his flesh and out through his back. He shuddered, a deep cold invading his center._

"_Give yourself to me. Become my…"_

_Sephiroth stopped, looking upwards suddenly. He frowned. "It seems I have no time left." He roughly pulled the sword back, forcing Cloud to his knees. Stepping backwards into the shadows, he smiled._

"_Fighting you has been much fun, but it seems I shall have to step in now."_

_And he vanished._

.~.

Cloud woke up, gasping in Vincent's clutches. The gunman had managed to pull him back, Cloud's arms holding the sword up high.

"Vincent, it's me!" Cloud stopped struggling, and put his arms down. Vincent looked closer, eyeing him, before releasing him. Cloud panted, his body's exertions catching up with his mind.

"What happened? Why didn't you wake us?" Vincent sounded angry.

Cloud peered up at Aerith, still kneeling in prayer. "I heard her. I couldn't tell if it was real. I wanted to make sure…"

A shadow danced across the light, and Cloud's heart stopped beating.

It all happened in slow motion.

She remained quiet.

He couldn't move.

He was coming down quickly.

She opened her eyes finally, not blinking at all, eyes locked with Cloud's as she gave him a warm smile.

Cloud's eyes opening wide in horror as he came closer.

Sephiroth's body fell into view, his long weapon accurately positioned.

Cloud struggling to get there first.

Vincent and Cid and the rest finally realizing what was happening.

The demon coming for the angel.

She was still smiling…

He heard the blade slide home before he saw it. It was as if his vision was still catching up. Aerith rocked forward as the Masamune came forcefully out through her stomach, her face in soft shock. She dropped her hands, slowly leaning forward as the blood began pouring out, coating her dress and running down the silver blade. Sephiroth landed behind her, smiling. Cloud couldn't find his breath. Aerith looked up at him once more, giving him an assuring smile. It scared him infinitely.

She slumped forward, the blade keeping her off the ground. Her hair suddenly came loose, spilling around her as the tiny glass bead flew to the side. Taking no notice of the bead as it danced down the steps into the water, Cloud stood up, his legs feeling heavy. He tried to force himself to breath, bringing his sword in front of him. Slowly his face twisted into rage.

Sephiroth simply smirked, using a slow drawing motion to remove the bloodied sword. Cloud sprinted forward, catching Aerith as she fell. He could tell she was already gone. Her blood was still pouring from her, warm and red, reminding him oddly of Vincent's eyes. He hung his head over her, finally losing to the tears.

"…Why…?" he rasped. The first tear dripped on her cheek, appearing as if she were crying herself.

"She was in the way. I had to remove the obstacles in my way of reaching my goal." Cloud shook with fury and sadness, the tears endlessly flowing. He raised his head slowly, and Sephiroth smiled cruelly at the blaze in the young man's eyes.

"Ah, I see you're upset. Perhaps I should take my leave before you release your anger." He started to float upwards, laughing gently.

Cloud lowered the dead flower girl to the ground, picking up his sword. "You're not going anywhere!" He raced forward, yelling in blind courage.

Sephiroth placed his hand in front of him, and Cloud suddenly bounced off a shield upon reaching the murderer. He rebounded onto his back, the wind knocked out of him. He heard shots fired, and looked up to see Sephiroth flying higher.

"What could you possibly do to me?" the general sneered. "After all, you're just…"

As he tossed down a bit of flesh, he spiraled up out of the hidden city, the last part of his sentence only reaching Cloud's mind. '_…a puppet…_'

.~.

As soon as the flesh hit the platform, it started bubbling and expanding to grotesque shapes. The faint outline of something once human began to form, and the skull of Jenova appeared from the mold. Cloud got to his feet, staring. It was happening again, just like on the boat from Junon. Jenova, reborn from just a fraction of her body. The tentacles formed, and they whipped in anticipation. Eyes glowing, Jenova Life stood to full height, staring down at the party with mutated eyes.

Cloud picked up Aerith's body, and jumped back, hopping back across the stones to put her down gently near the stairs. He stared at her face, serene in death and unmoving. She was gone, and he failed. He vaguely heard the roar of Jenova behind him, and the sounds of his party engaging her in battle. They sounded angry. But no one could match Cloud's anger. Sephiroth had used him. He pulled his sword out, his eyes dark with intent to kill.

.~.

Tifa jumped forward, pummeling at the creature's face, quickly arching herself away as Red XIII came full force at Jenova's chest, knocking her backwards. The tentacles flailed out as she fell, catching Barret on the shoulder, who was healed immediately by Vincent. The red-cloaked gunman cocked his gun, and fired three shots directly at the demon's face, Cid darting forward as soon as they left the gun to slice one of the tentacles down.

All Jenova could do was scream an unearthly howl, taken by surprise. The party moved efficiently and without weakness. Their friend was dead, and this creature stood in their way of getting to the one responsible. Yuffie threw her shuriken with all her might, slicing a large gash through the shoulder. Cait Sith rolled his dice, smacking Jenova on the head with them as they caused the damage by numbers.

Everyone seemed to gasp as a large sword came whirling by, firmly lodging itself in the lower abdomen area. Cloud calmly walked forward, his eyes hidden by his hair. Everyone felt his aura, his rage. Vincent moved to stand behind him as he walked by, gun pointed at Jenova's head. Just as he reached Jenova, the creature swung her remaining tentacles high, bringing them down hard on the blonde.

A simply block with his arm, and Cloud stood firm. Jenova grew nervous, already feeling the killing intent directed towards her. Slowly, the blonde looked up, his eyes glowing, rage consuming them. He shot his hand out, gripping the sword hilt as he wrenched it clean from her in one stroke. She screamed, twitching back as she bled openly. This was after her son…

Jenova spat a laser at him, Cloud easy deflecting it with his sword. He brought his sword back behind him, rushing forward at her. He didn't expect the sudden attack that had him stunned. He shuddered and writhed as water engulfed him, suffocating him. The attack ended, and he fell to the ground, hacking up water from his lungs. In the back of his mind, he sensed a new Enemy Skill had been learned. But it had left him weak.

Cure2 surrounded him, and he struggled to his feet. He heard a growl, and turned to watch Vincent's Limit Break circle activate. His eyes widened as Vincent disappeared, a nightmarish creature with decaying limbs and stitched up body parts slowly rising as if from a grave. The eyes glowed red as always, and the creature gave a groan as it twitched with electric power. Cloud barely dodged to the side as Death Gigas unleashed his powerful Livewire attack directly at Jenova. She screamed as electricity engulfed her, and fell forward, smoke curling from her body. Twitching from after currents, she barely registered Cloud's Limit Break circle flaring to life. He burned with anger, raising his sword high as he whirled it above his head. It created a vast tornado that quickly picked her off the pedestal, spiraling her upwards and clear out of the hidden city.

Cloud panted, dropping to one knee, his anger slowly fading into sadness. The others gathered behind him, again somber. He stood up without a word, sheathing his sword and turning to hop the steps back. He reached the landing, walking slowly forward, kneeling to brush her bangs away from her face before gathering her to his chest. He stood up, beginning the long climb up the spiral.

.~.

The lake was clear, the light from the coral glistening on the surface. He waded in slowly, the party waiting along the beach. Her hair trailed out behind him as he walked forward, reaching the edge of the deeper pool. Cloud slowly lowered her into the water, pulling her hands to rest together over her stomach. He gently moved his hands away, watching her begin to sink. She was going back to the planet she tried so hard to protect. She was to be a part of the Lifestream now, to travel great distances to become a new life in the world. He clasped his gloved hands together, praying. He had never prayed before; it just didn't seem like something a soldier would do. But as her soft features were overtaken by the water, he closed his eyes and prayed.

After a long silence, he turned and walked back to the shore, sidestepping everyone and heading outside by himself. The party seemed hesitant to follow, but Vincent stepped forward and followed the blonde as he wove his way back to the shell house. Alone now, he watched in awe as the young man began to cry silently. His shoulders shook, tears flowed from his crystalline eyes, but no sound whatsoever. Vincent slowly came close, standing in front of Cloud. He put his hand on Cloud's warm wet cheek, causing the blonde to stare up at him.

"She's gone. She'll never… she'll never smile again, she'll never be angry, or sad, or laugh, or…" He was silenced with a soft kiss. Cloud quieted, suddenly clinging to Vincent as he gave a soft sob. That was all, and he was wiping his eyes on the gunman's cowl. He felt the beating heart below his chin, and nuzzled close. Vincent was alive, and so were the others. At least Sephiroth didn't murder them. Cloud wouldn't have been able to bear it.

.~.

Night was just ending, and dawn was close to breaking over the forgotten valley. Cloud had remained awake, not being able to nod off or sleep for more than a few minutes. He would always awaken from nightmares of burning flame and Aerith disappearing into darkness, and Sephiroth smiling cruelly at him and beckoning him forward. Before the moon had disappeared, he had sought out the highest part of the house and sat there, simply staring at the huge shell in thought. The thoughts gave him pain in his heart, and he curled up, hugging his knees. This was beginning to get dangerous, and if he lost someone else the next time they met up with the insane general, he wasn't sure how he could cope. He felt as though he had caused Aerith's death, from falling into her life from the reactor to failing to protect her. It was a wound to his pride as a leader, a wound to his heart as a friend, and a wound to his being. Sephiroth had gotten him where it hurt the most: his comrades. His took his family once, and Cloud had sworn he wouldn't let Sephiroth get anyone else close to him.

He didn't notice he had company until warm arms surrounded him, and he smelled that familiar scent of gunpowder and musk. He leaned back against Vincent, closing his eyes as the dark one sifted his fingers through Cloud's bangs. The older man's legs stretched out along his body, and he let go of his knees to move his legs out. He could feel Vincent nuzzling his neck, and twitched in mild surprise when he felt teeth graze the tender skin. He groaned gently, leaning his head forward. Vincent nipped at his spine, bringing his hand up to coax Cloud's head back. Once he could see the young man's face, he plundered the awaiting mouth for a sweet kiss. Cloud simply lay in his arms, content.

Vincent pulled back, and gave him a smile. "You didn't sleep again." He pet the blonde's hair away from his eyes. He noticed the dark circles under Cloud's eyes, and judged that he had been awake nearly all night.

Cloud sighed, closing his eyes and reopening them slowly, staring into the glowing red orbs of his lover. "I didn't want to. I can't go two minutes without seeing her face in my head, all pale and unmoving."

Stroking the blonde's cheek, Vincent held him close to his chest, sighing gently and staring out towards the still-glowing coral. "It wasn't your fault, you must realize. Even if you had protected her, it would have left everyone else vulnerable. And I'm not as capable of fighting off Jenova as you are."

Remembering the battle, Cloud perked up in curiosity. "What did you transform into back there? It wasn't the Galian Beast."

Vincent nodded. "As I said before, there are other demons just waiting to come out to fight from inside me. It seems it was time for the Death Gigas to show itself." He rubbed his eyes, thinking back. "There should be two more. I'm not sure who or what they are, though. But they do seem to get more powerful than the last."

Cloud mulled over the new information. Vincent still wouldn't be able to control whatever came out, but it seemed as though the demons retained the knowledge of who was friend and who was foe. If there was ever one that didn't though…

"And I have a question for you. What was that Limit Break that you used?" Vincent asked quietly.

Cloud looked up towards the stars. "I dunno. I just felt that I knew what to do to make it. I guess it's caused by the force of my sword being rotated, creating a large tornado. Jenova clearly wasn't able to stand up to it. I think I'll call it…" The young man pondered for a moment. "…'Finishing Touch.'"

Vincent gave a small hum, pulling the warrior closer. "It will definitely be useful for the future."

Cloud nodded, getting sleepy in Vincent's embrace. "We have to keep going. For Aerith's sake."

Watching the light slowly creep along the valley, the two held each other, lost in thought of what was to come.

.~.

End chapter 18

Bahhhhahaah. It's over. Now I can get to the NEXT hard part… (grumbles) Ah well. Tell me how you liked it! I hope I didn't screw up that scene too much…


	19. Chapter 19: Drunken Snow Blues

I hated this part of the world. The enemies were ANNOYING. Anyway...

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 19

.~.

Cloud shivered in relief as they finally saw the lights of the town. After making their way through the mountain, they found that the other side was blanketed with rich snow. Plenty of frigid enemies that hated Fire. Cloud rubbed his arms as goosebumps rode his skin once more. _Why_ didn't he bring a jacket?

He heard a sneeze behind him, and turned to see Tifa holding herself as well. He frowned, doubling back to wrap his arm around her back, pulling her close. "We both need to rethink our choice of attire."

She giggled, nuzzling close for warmth. "Not my fault Midgar was in a nice climate." Cloud smiled, and pulled her along gently, the town's buildings rising into view.

Yuffie was shivering as well, and Vincent draped his cloak over her shoulders, which she accepted without question. Better to be warm than cold, even if it was weird to be warm near Vincent.

Nanaki ruffled his mane, shaking the clumps of snow out of his fur. This was quite the opposite of Costa del Sol, but at least his nose wasn't drying out.

The others simply followed, eager to get warm food and beds.

.~.

The inn was incredibly warm, and everyone had sighed when they got near the fire. Cloud had signed them up for all the rooms, two people to each room. No one found it strange that he followed Vincent into the room he chose. Better it was Cloud near the quiet gunman than them; they hadn't seen Vincent's kinder side like Cloud had.

The moment the door closed, Cloud bolted for the nearest bed and collapsed into it. He bounced a bit on his back. "It's so warm, can we not go outside ever again?"

Vincent chuckled lightly, removing his cowl. He draped it over the chair near the other bed, and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. "We'll have to purchase some cloaks or protective wear for the journey onward. If I have an idea of where Sephiroth is going, then it will be much colder."

Cloud inclined his head at Vincent from his angle on the bed. "Why do you think he's all the way up here?"

Vincent cupped his chin, thinking quietly. At last, he simply murmured, "I have a suspicion, but nothing concrete. We'll find out soon though."

Cloud shrugged, and pulled off his gloves, rubbing his hands together. The damn gloves did nothing to protect his hands from frostbite. He suddenly had a wicked idea, and sat up slowly, eying Vincent.

The gunman was unaware of the plot he was a part of, stripping off his own fingerless glove on his human hand, flexing the fingers. He sighed, glancing at his gauntlet and claw. He really should redo the bandages underneath. But his mind wandered to the night he had removed it, and a light dusting colored his cheeks. Cloud was simply beautiful in his arms, moaning his name…

A cold shock on his neck caused him to yelp, immediately writhing backwards to remove the ice fingers. He ended up with his head in Cloud's lap, wincing as the cold seeped from the swordsman's hand into the flesh of his neck. Cloud was laughing, and Vincent silently reveled in the sight. To see Cloud laughing after what had occurred…

Cloud looked down, smirking at Vincent. "My hands are cold."

"Yes, I can feel that."

Cloud pulled his hands away, the bite of cold now gone from his fingers. He stroked the bangs away from Vincent's face, deftly undoing the tie on the bandage around his forehead and removing it, playing with the dark hair that splayed across his lap. Vincent had closed his eyes as his hair was stroked, sighing under his breath. At least Cloud still wanted to touch him and be near him; he was partially afraid that the swordsman would close himself off from everyone, even him. It seems Cloud took to heart what he had said about protecting their party; he was remaining close and watchful.

Vincent felt soft lips on his own, and opened his eyes to find the blonde bending over him, asking for permission. He answered back, pulling the blonde's head down for a passionate kiss that blew away any cold the two had felt.

He moved from the blonde's lap to sit up, pulling Cloud close to continue the kiss, the younger man's arms going around his neck. He licked Cloud's bottom lip, and the blonde answered back with his own tongue, and the kiss deepened.

A slight noise at the door had them apart in half a second, Cloud sporting a large blush. Vincent turned away as a knock resounded from the entrance to the room, quickly pulling out his gun to make like he was inspecting it. He didn't see who was at the door when Cloud answered, and he hoped the blush had receded from the blonde's face. When Cloud sighed and heavily sat down next to him, he finally turned his head.

"Dinner will be up soon. That was the inn staff."

Vincent nodded, putting his gun away to gather the blonde in his arms again. Cloud sighed again, this time peacefully, nuzzling into the older man's neck. "We're so close…"

Petting the blonde hair that tickled his nose, Vincent pulled Cloud down on the bed with him, squeezing him to his chest. He said nothing, simply holding the warrior close. Now that Aerith was gone, Vincent wondered what she had been doing down in the depths of the forgotten capital. It was obviously something worrisome to Sephiroth, as he had come himself to eliminate her. Maybe she had come across something from her brief encounters with the wisdom of the Ancients? Something to cause even the most powerful SOLDIER to consider her a threat?

He hadn't noticed, but Cloud had fallen asleep against his chest. He gave a soft smile, pulling the blond close to kiss his forehead, before vacating the bed and moving Cloud into position under the covers. The blond merely murmured his name, and settled back in to sleep. Vincent was glad Cloud could finally rest. He hadn't gotten any sleep since leaving the ancient city, and Vincent was surprised that Cloud hadn't collapsed in the snow from exhaustion.

Sitting across on the other bed, Vincent proceeded to watch the other man sleep. His face was peaceful, and his hair fanned out on the pillow while still retaining its basic shape. A soft sigh, and Vincent leaned back on his arm, bringing his claw up into view to think about what had transpired between Cloud and himself that night in Gongaga. He wasn't quite sure where this relationship was heading, since it seemed they didn't have definite plans about the future. Their main goal was to find and defeat Sephiroth, but what then? What would Cloud do? Would he still want Vincent near him? Or would he throw away the gunman's feelings for his childhood crush?

He heard the soft knock at the door, and stood slowly, silently crossing the room and pulling the door open. The tray pushed past him, and the woman behind it saw Cloud. "Oh, dear, well, I'll just leave this here. You can push it out into the hall when you're done, hunny." She gave Vincent a small, nervous smile, not sticking around to find out if he responded to it.

He inspected the tray, noting the large plate they could share. He covered it up, wanting to wait until Cloud was awake to eat his meal. For now, he simply poured himself some water from the jug, and sat back on the edge of his bed, sipping slowly, his mind wandering again.

.~.

Cloud shifted finally, his blue eyes blinking open, before closing to stretch his limbs. He must have dozed off, he thought. His stomach had awoken him, growling its need for sustenance. He yawned and sat up, pulling the covers aside. Wait, covers? He remembered falling asleep on top of the covers, in Vincent's embrace. Speaking of which, where was the dark gunman?

His brain finally registered the sound of running water, and he stood, yawning quietly as he strolled towards the bathroom. The door was closed, so he knocked twice.

"Yes?" Vincent called from inside the bathroom.

"Sorry, are you showering? I was just wondering if you ate already…" He trailed off looking at the tray of food nearly untouched. 'Guess not..'

"…I'll be out in a moment."

The water stopped, and he heard bare feet stepping across tile. He gulped, suddenly picturing a wet, naked Vincent. Oh crap…

The door unlocked, and Vincent bumped into him, busy in his task of drying his hair. He had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, while another perched atop his head. "Sorry," he murmured, side-stepping past the blonde to uncover the food finally, pleased to note it was still warm. "It should still be fine, you weren't asleep that long- "

He didn't get any further. He was wrenched back forcefully and pushed onto the bed nearest the bathroom, his, and pinned.

Glancing up in shock, all he could get out was "What the he-" before warm wet lips claimed his own. A questing tongue licked against his, and he groaned, forced back to lay flat on his back, the blond straddling his lap, hands curled up into his still-wet locks.

And now he knew he should have put his pants on. Cloud apparently enjoyed him in nothing but a towel. Of course, with the way the younger man was deftly undoing the knot and pulling the towel out from underneath his hips, it appeared he enjoyed Vincent in nothing at all.

A loud growl resounded suddenly, and the blond paused in nipping at his lower lip. Vincent blinked up at Cloud, whose face was hidden by yellow bangs.

"….I'm really hungry."

"…."

"….Oh hell." Cloud shot up, diving for the tray, picking at a piece of meat before jumping back, carefully mind you, on top of the nude gunman. "There," he munched and swallowed, "all better."

Vincent stared. Then promptly chuckled. "Seems I'm your main priority now."

Cloud made a happy noise in his throat, nuzzling close and nibbling his earlobe, earning a small groan. "Not everyday I can catch you wearing almost nothing."

Vincent arched his head to the side, sighing in pleasure as Cloud slid down with nips and kisses to his neck and collarbone. "Yes, well, not everyday I can get a shower."

"I have to wonder…"

"Mm?"

"Is your claw rust-proof?"

Vincent blinked at the ceiling. "…"

"…Well?"

"…I honestly never thought about it."

"Oh." Cloud murmured.

"…"

"…"

Vincent quietly sighed. "…and now I'M hungry."

Cloud snorted, laughing against the gunman's neck. He slowly pulled away, grinning and trying not to laugh. And trying not to stare as Vincent pushed himself up, grabbing for the abandoned towel. The gunman had a blush across his nose, but was smiling gently. He stood, wrapping his hips once again, and picked up the other towel, giving his hair a quick rub under the terrycloth, before joining the blond in piling his own plate.

.~.

It was some time later, Cloud absently polishing his materia, Vincent checking for damages to his claw, when Barret came barging into the room.

Cloud jolted to his feet. "What's wrong?" His hand instinctively closed around the hilt of his sword perched near the bed.

Barret shook his head at that notion. "S'not an attack. Just c'mere me, spike."

Cloud blinked, but complied, silently moving out the door following the larger man, Vincent his shadow as they walked down the hall. The dark-skinned Avalanche member opened the door to which Yuffie and Tifa were staying. Cloud paused, slightly worried. Why were they going in there?

"C'mon!" he heard Barret gruff.

He passed through the doorway, noting instantly the shivering form under the covers of the bed near the iced up window. "Tifa!"

He rushed to her side, staring in shock at her sweating face. When she heard her name called, she glanced up with glazed, feverish eyes. "Cloud…"

He put his hand to her forehead, frowning at the high fever she was running. "You're burning up…"

She shook his hand away, getting up with shaky limbs. "I am.. not… I'm fine… really…"

Cloud gave her a flat, hard stare. "You are not fine. You're sick. You're not to leave this bed until you feel better, you hear me?"

"But, Cloud-"

"No buts!" he ordered. He gave her a soft look. "Look, we need you in top fighting condition for what's ahead. Sephiroth will still be ahead of us, waiting. Now, I want you to get plenty of rest and drink a lot of fluids, alright?"

He didn't give her time to argue, craning his head to the worried ninja standing behind him. "Yuffie, can you alert the inn staff that we need medicine?"

She nodded, and promptly ran past Vincent, who had simply stayed behind near the doorway. He looked on with unreadable red eyes.

Cloud turned back to Tifa, easing her back under the covers, walking into the bathroom to fill up a bowl with water and grabbing a small towel. He returned to place the bowl on the dresser near her bed, dampening the towel before placing it on her forehead. She visibly shuddered, but sighed in relief.

"It feels nice…" she murmured as she closed her eyes. Cloud smiled softly, standing up.

"Well, looks like we'll be staying here a bit longer."

.~.

Leaving Barret and Yuffie to tend to Tifa, Cloud stepped outside the inn, breathing easy now that he had a cloak around his shoulders. It wrapped around his face, obscuring his mouth and neck from view. Idly, he wondered if this was how Vincent felt wearing his cowl. The gunman didn't want to accompany him outside, it seemed.

He padded through the snow, exploring the town. Kids slid down snow banks and were building on the giant snowman they had past at the entrance of town. He sighed, wishing his childhood had been that way. He would have given anything to play alongside friends, to enjoy simple moments like that. He wondered briefly if Cid was over in the bar, and where Nanaki had gone. The lupine had been nervous in the snow, seeing as how he had an affinity to fire; his endlessly burning tail had to be held high in the snow.

He spotted a villager near the outskirts of the town, standing around watching the children play. There was a sign near him, proclaiming in bold black letters of danger far ahead.

Cloud drew near, his eye on the sign. Reading the text, he found that it was a long ski run down into a huge ice field. The man turned to him, and quirked his head.

"Haven't seen you around here before. You here for some fun in the snow?"

Cloud shook his head once, pointing out behind the man. "I have a feeling I'm going to be heading that way."

The man stared. "Not without permission, or a snowboard, you aren't."

The blonde frowned, turning back to the village. "Well, do you sell snowboards here?" He wondered idly who he would be getting permission from. There didn't seem to be a mayor or anything in the town.

"Nope, only rentals. Which means no going past this point of no return."

A short growl, and Cloud stomped away. Some use that was. He was thirsty, and cold, so he decided to visit the tavern.

Trudging up to the door, he heard a loud roar of laughter vibrate the walls. '…Cid.'

He opened the door quietly, not that it mattered with the loud song playing from the player in the corner, and the raucous group of men in the center of the tavern surrounding the pilot as they chattered away.

Cloud smiled, watching Cid. He could fit in anywhere. He snuck around so Cid wouldn't notice him and ordered for a light beer. The bartender didn't seem talkative, so he simply leaned against the counter, sipping from his bottle and continuing to watch the group.

He almost didn't catch the flash of red come in through the door, and he didn't realize Vincent was right next to him until he spoke aloud.

"Light ale," he ordered. The blonde jumped, nearly dropping his beer.

"Geez, Vincent! Nearly gave me a heart attack!" The gunman simply gave him a look, and unsnapped his cowl to drink. Cloud frowned, and turned away. Vincent always acted so aloof in public, and Cloud was starting to dislike it. He liked the open and loving man Vincent became when the door was closed and they were alone. But then, Cloud couldn't tell if Vincent was mad at him or not. He hadn't said anything as Cloud put on his gear to go outside. Cloud figured he was just acting that way since Barret had been so near.

"Hey! Cloud! There ya are!"

He turned his head in surprise as Cid bounced up from his chair, taking big strides across the room until he threw his arm around the smaller blonde's neck. Cloud simply raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"C'mon over! Have a stiff one with the guys! Show 'em yer a man!" Cloud couldn't struggle out of the pilot's grip as he steered him to the center table. The men merely snickered and watched as Cid plunked the young man into the chair next to his. His beer was tossed, and a shot glass was set and poured right in front of him.

Cloud simply eyed it. "What is it?"

"Does it matter?" Cid laughed. "Just drink it!"

Cloud frowned, not too keen on drinking anything that would easily light a fire. He couldn't hold liquor very well, and memories of his early soldier days came drudging up, causing him to glower. When he first joined, the other soldiers teased him about being too young to handle hard liquor, and when he tried to prove he could, he ended up on the bathroom floor in the early morning puking up his stomach.

He glanced around at the men surrounding the table, grinding his teeth as he saw the same looks in their eyes as the soldiers from his past. _They think I can't do it…_

Steeling himself, he lifted the small glass and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp.

The table erupted in cheers, while Cloud kept his coughing to a minimum as much as he could. The stuff tasted _awful_! How in the hell could they drink this stuff and enjoy it?

.~.

The group somehow conned him into finishing off seven more shots before Cloud's forehead dropped to the edge of the table.

His face felt warm, and his vision was beginning to blur. He heard Cid laugh along with the others, and lifted his eyes. Another shot glass slamming down right in front of his nose jolted him up in his chair.

"C'mon, kid, keep it goin'!" He glanced at the man who had supplied him with more booze. Oh well. He promptly put it to his lips and choked it back. It wasn't so bad anymore. The liquid warmed his stomach and made him feel light and tingly. He simply lounged back in his chair, watching Cid joke and laugh.

His mind wandered, thinking back to what had occurred just a few days ago. He had followed Vincent's advice and kept it in the back of his mind, so that he could be alert for the others. But it pushed forward in his loss of clarity from alcohol, and the emotions he had kept bottled up overflowed his being.

Cid paused when he heard Cloud utter a small sound. The smaller blonde had been strangely quiet for quite a while, and Cid believed he had simply passed out. He stopped laughing only to watch the younger man's shoulders shake. He started, not sure that he wanted the group he was drinking with to see Cloud weakening; it just wasn't fair. He felt guilty then, for if he hadn't pushed Cloud to drink, the young man wouldn't be about to cry his eyes out.

It was then that Cid remembered himself what had happened in the forgotten city, and had a hard time resisting the urge to smack himself. How could he have forgotten? Of course Cloud would think of that; of course Cloud would be upset about that. Hell, if he were as close to Aerith as Cloud was, he would be bawling.

He was just about to lead the blonde out of the bar so he could be alone outside, but a certain red-cloaked gunman who had been watching the whole drinking binge beat him to it.

Vincent felt it was time for Cloud to go back to their room. Just as he grabbed Cloud's elbow to haul him up out of his seat, the young man started sobbing.

Vincent jolted in shock as Cloud suddenly clung to him, burying his face in the cloak. The gunman never moved faster. He quickly spun the crying warrior, guiding him outside into the snow. The group in the bar had no clue that the young man that Cid had called over was barely keeping his cries to a minimum just outside the door.

Cid gazed at the closed door. Just this once, he would thank Vincent. Not out loud, but in his mind, he gave thanks that Vincent could move faster than him.

.~.

Cloud collapsed in the snow, giving his cries sound. His tears flowed down his cheeks, falling to be crystals in the snow. He couldn't think; all he could do was feel. Feel the shame and the guilt, the sorrow and the anger.

She was really gone. She wouldn't be coming back. That overwhelming feeling of being empty as her body sank beneath the water came back full force. He felt as if he had lost not just a friend, but a loved one. And that led him to think of losing the others. Of losing Tifa. Of losing Vincent…

He covered his face with his hands, trying to urge himself to stop. He didn't want to think of this; it was so hard to face it. He rocked slowly, stifling his cries to a bare minimum.

The snow had long melted into his pants, and his legs were starting to freeze. He sniffed to clear his nose, and began to stand. A steady hand landed on his shoulder, and he jolted with the shock that Vincent had never left his side. Vincent had seen him crying.

'_Well, I did see _him _crying, so it's only fair,'_ Cloud thought. He turned and buried his face into the cowl, listening to the older man's steady breathing as those arms wrapped around him once again. Cloud sighed, suddenly feeling drained but better. He went limp in Vincent's arms, and felt a chuckle rumble through the ribcage near his.

"Feel better?"

Cloud smiled gently, nuzzling the cowl then pushing himself away to begin walking back to the inn for some much needed sleep.

Except he conveniently forgot that he had drunk quite a lot of liquor. He wobbled, and promptly fell over into the snow.

Vincent simply stared at Cloud as the blonde blinked up in confusion.

"I… fell."

"Yes, you did," he answered back quietly.

Cloud pushed himself up on his hands, blinking owlishly. "I think I overdid it."

Vincent offered him his claw, and Cloud grasped the metal and shoved his hips out of the snow. Balance was a problem as he sought to right himself. He ended up having to lean on Vincent's shoulder, wrapping his own arms around the bicep.

They trudged, or in Cloud's case, wobbled, through the town towards the inn. A commotion at the entrance of town caught Vincent's eye, and he stiffened as he recognized the suit the pretty blonde woman named Elena was strolling up in.

She stopped near the top of the hill, putting her hands on her hips. It was while she was taking a good look around the small town that Elena spotted the red caped man and the stooped warrior with the huge sword on his back. Recent wanted lists crossed her mind, and she gave a cry of recognition as who they were finally registered.

"Wait! You two, stop!"

Several ShinRa soldiers followed her as she raced through the snow, easily catching the pair much to Vincent's dismay. He kept himself erect, holding Cloud's elbow as best he could. The young man continued to slouch in drunkenness, his eyes unfocusing now and then. If the situation wasn't serious, Vincent would have found Cloud's expressions extremely cute.

"You two, you are not to leave this town!" the blonde woman exclaimed. She turned almost excitedly to the soldiers standing around them. "Oh, this is great! Just wait until I tell the others!" She turned a glare to the leaning blonde. "It was because of you that Tseng got injured! You left him to die, you creep!"

Cloud simply blinked at her, obviously not taking in anything she said. 'In one ear, out the other,' Vincent thought mildly.

Her next action surprised even her hired goons. Elena reared her shoulder back, and swung as hard as she could. A fist firmly connected with Cloud's jaw and sent him flying. He landed with a 'foomf' in the snow, and didn't get back up.

Vincent simply stared in shock. The soldiers simply stared in shock. Even Elena simply stared in shock.

Cloud went down with one hit. He was out cold.

.~.

He groaned, struggling to open his eyes. His head was throbbing painfully, and his jaw hurt even worse. His face felt hot, but there was a cool press on his forehead. He wearily blinked his eyes open, the dark head of hair trailing around Vincent's face blocking his view of the ceiling.

"Are you feeling okay? You were knocked out for quite a while."

Cloud tried to speak, but simply hissed through his teeth as his jaw throbbed with new pain. Vincent simply gave him a sympathetic look, getting up to fetch some aspirin.

"Elena couldn't believe that she downed you with one hit."

Oh, was that who it was that made his jaw feel like fire? Cloud sat up slowly as Vincent brought over the painkillers. He eagerly swallowed them, gulping down the water. The sick aftertaste in his mouth he could only imagine what else he'd done inebriated.

Vincent perched on the side of the bed, watching him. "Are you feeling any better?"

Cloud winced at what little memory he had, recalling his little sobbing fit. "Yeah… I got it out, and that's what matters."

Vincent merely nodded, standing back up to look out the frost-covered window. "It seems Shin-Ra has taken over the town. They're not letting anyone in or out."

Cloud fwoomped back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. With Tifa sick, and his current ailments, it was probably best to just lay low for a while. It seemed Elena wasn't sure how to restrain his party, so he could only surmise that she was calling for backup at the moment.

He yawned suddenly, his fatigue overrunning his thoughts. Without a sound, he blacked out again, the painkillers beginning to work their charm on his bruised jaw.

.~.

End Chapter 19

I have to end it there. That's eleven damn pages of nothing. I sware, the next one will go somewhere. I just have to get this out.


	20. Chapter 20: Records of the Past

.~.

In Blood's Gaze

Chapter 20

.~.

When Cloud woke again, it was nearly dawn, the sun glistening over the snow. He sat up slowly in the bed, the fog lifting from his mind. His jaw was still throbbing with a dull ache, but it was bearable.

With a yawn, he stood and went to the window. Even this early in the morning, children were out and beginning to play, sliding down snow banks and building up snowmen. He quirked a small smile at the pouting kid sitting off to one side outside his home, his leg in a very big cast.

Casting his gaze further out, Cloud frowned at the guards standing at every exit of the town, noting that they guarded in pairs. He didn't see Elena outside, and wondered if her reinforcements had arrived yet. Somehow, he didn't feel that Reno or Rude would be showing up anytime soon.

There was a slight knock at the door, and he turned to see Tifa poke her head in slightly. She gave a small gasp seeing him near the window. "Cloud? You're awake?"

He blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine. But how are you?" He moved closer towards the door. She didn't look as pale, but her eyes were shot and he could tell she had low energy.

"Bit better, I should be ready to go soon. I was checking in, you've been asleep for about 12 hours. Vincent was in here taking care of you…" She let that hang as she gave a pointed look around the room, the dark gunman mysteriously vacant.

"He must have gone out, I woke alone." Inside, Cloud wondered how long Vincent had been gone while he had been sleeping.

"Ah, okay… Anyway, how are we going to get out of here? There are ShinRa guards everywhere."

Cloud put a hand to his chin, pondering slowly. They definitely couldn't go back the way they came. The trek through the cave, then down to the lost city… his thoughts snapped to a serene smile, her blood coating a long steel blade. He winced, shaking his head to clear those away. Now wasn't the time.

Frowning, he turned his gaze to the waiting girl. "I'm not sure, but we'll think of something soon before ShinRa decides to make a move."

Tifa merely shrugged, unable to come up with any ideas either. She turned to leave, pausing near the doorway.

"Cloud…"

The blonde made a small questioning sound in his throat, his head cocked to the side.

The brunette didn't turn to face him, merely kept her back to him. "…If there's… anything you need to tell me… you know you can… right?"

Cloud simply stared, his mind running across many thoughts. Aerith's death, Sephiroth's invasion of his dreams, his will bending to the general's call, Vincent…

Keeping a smile on his face, hoping it would travel over to his voice, he answered with a simple, "Yeah, I know."

Tifa nodded, and then continued out the doorway.

After her footsteps trailed down the hallway, he sat on the edge of the bed, his mind overrun by earlier thoughts once again.

.~.

Stepping out once again into the white snow, exhaling a foggy breath, Cloud resumed his search of the town. A light scan of the town showed the guards still occupying the exits, their eyes trained on him. He lowered his head into his cowl, his eyes darkening. He didn't want to have to resort to killing them, nor endangering the lives of the villagers in the crossfire that would ensue.

His gaze rested on the children playing innocently on the snow banks, sliding down in small toboggans. They laughed, enjoying the white powder around them. A few girls were building a snowman, patting down the torso area. One had black hair, one had blonde. The dark hair reminded him of the gunman he hadn't seen since this morning.

Another scan of the town showed no red billowing cape, no dark hair, and no masked eyes. The blonde sighed, his patience wearing thin. He had hoped someone in the group had come up with a plan of getting out of the town without being escorted by ShinRa. He was hoping it wouldn't resort to killing more soldiers. He also was hoping he could just see Vincent, to get some inner strength from him, to fuel his heart for what was to come.

Watching the children play absently, Cloud noted that the child he had seen at earlier times with the cast on his leg was nowhere to be found. He blinked, looking around. Interested in snooping around a bit more, he kept the thought of looking for the boy at the back of his mind. So with another chilled exhale, he started trudging around, careful to avoid getting too close to the outskirts of town and away from the soldiers.

.~.

"Here you are."

Blood red eyes snapped to the blonde trudging his way to stand next to the gunman. Vincent had been standing in front of a house that was almost completely covered by snow, only seeming to be a doorway into a mountain of white. None of the villagers seemed to come near this part of the town; not even the kids who seemed to play on every inch of snow available.

"This place seems familiar." The brunette blinked up at the door, the large locks barring access to anyone who would wander inside. It was the mark upon one of them that had caught his attention. The brand of ShinRa was proudly displayed upon it, even through wear and fading.

"You've seen it before?" Cloud asked. He had never been this far north; even the crazy town of Bone Village had been a first for him. He hadn't been deep enough in SOLDIER to hear of any activity, innocent or otherwise, in the vicinity of the snowy town.

"Somewhere, I just can't seem to grasp where…" Vincent trailed off, his memories coming slowly. Trying to reach around the deep hatred he felt for the slimy doctor, he remembered all he could of Hojo. He had giggled gleefully about something he had found, from what the gunman could recall. He usually only seemed that giddy when he had acquired a new specimen to play with. Flashes of another doctor flitted across his mind. This one, he could barely remember the name, hadn't been with the company when he had risen in the ranks of the Turks. He had disappeared from view and from the clutches of ShinRa, taking something important with him. Something that had connections with a certain First Class SOLDIER that was currently threatening the world, he thought with a frown.

"Something tells me it's not good," Cloud mused. He had been watching the gunman's face carefully, the eyes giving away his trip down memory lane. When they had hardened, Cloud had frowned as well.

Vincent glanced at him. "ShinRa has always been a master of cover-ups, especially wherever the Turks have been used."

"They did something out here? They hid something in this peaceful village?" Cloud stated in mild surprise.

Vincent's dark eyes trained on his. "You shouldn't let a peaceful exterior fool you. Nibelheim is a perfect example." The blonde winced, but understood the jab the gunman had delivered to his ignorance. Just thinking about how everyone in the town vehemently denied there ever was a massacre made him want to vomit. To think something might have happened like that in the happy, snowy town, and that ShinRa might cover it similarly, made his stomach twist.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Vincent wrapped his claw around the lock. "Wait, what are you—"

The lock snapped harshly with a flick of his wrist, and Vincent simply threw it aside into a nearby snow bank. Cloud blinked in shock, watching the brunette open the unused door and slowly slink inside. He peeked around, noting that no one had come running in to stop them, and the guards were still stationed at the exits. Apparently, as long as the group stayed in the town, they didn't seem to care what mischief they got into. He took a breath, momentarily frowning at the open doorway. What would ShinRa want to keep away from the public up here? Something so far north and away from Midgar?

He trudged up the few landing steps and walked through, the darkness of the house engulfing him. He could make out the red cape through the light filtering in from the door and a window up on the ceiling, and made his way near the taller man.

"What did you find?"

Vincent moved, allowing Cloud to see the screen he was standing near. "It appears to be records, of some sort. They don't have descriptions, only short titles." He highlighted the first record on the screen, hitting a key to start the recording.

At first, static overtook the screen, but it slowly filtered to a clean image of the very room they were standing in, only well lit and furnished like a well-loved home. With the lights, it was easy to see the multitude of monitors and equipment lining the walls, all active in the video, but silent and dark in the reality of the room the two men were standing in.

A woman was peering with amusement to a point off the left of the screen, and Cloud nearly gasped at how beautiful she looked. Her long, brown hair was gathered into an elegant braid, the hair groomed delicately and spilling down towards her lower thighs.

A hand suddenly waved from off-screen, and the woman gave a small chuckle. "_It's fine_." At that, an older gentleman walked towards her, wearing a lab coat and large glasses. Cloud heard an intake of breath from the man next to him, and was about to ask what was wrong, but the man in the video began speaking.

"_Camera's ready! Alright then, Ifalna, tell us about the Cetra."_

"Cetra…?" Cloud whispered, the word ringing a bell in his mind. But from where?

The woman, Ifalna, began to explain that the Cetra were an ancient race, one that could communicate with the planet. There had been a 'crisis from the sky' that had hit the planet and caused a wound, which took many years to heal. She then explained of a being coming and spreading a virus to the Cetra, infecting them and turning them into monsters. It apparently was quite difficult for her to remain calm after remembering, so the man deemed it time to stop.

As the screen went black, Cloud put his hand to his chin. He had heard of this somewhere before, but where?

Vincent had scrolled to the second recording, and started it.

"_The one the Professor mistook for a Cetra… was named Jenova. That is the 'crisis from the sky'."_

Cloud started. "Jenova?"

Ifalna explained that as long as Jenova is here, the planet will never heal. So the planet created Weapon to destroy Jenova. But the Cetra managed to confine Jenova, so Weapon had never been used.

"Weapon… wonder if it's nearby?" Cloud wondered. Vincent shook his head as he wondered also.

Scrolling down to the third record, it brought up two new choices. 'Daughter's Record: 10th day after birth' and 'Daughter's Record: 20th day after birth.'

Vincent started the 10th day one, but nothing appeared on the screen.

"_I wanted to record my beautiful daughter, but the video's not working right."_

"Vincent, we should probably go, this isn't something we can just sit and watch…"

"_I've already decided! If it's a girl, then it'll be Aerith! That's that!"_

Cloud gasped. "Aerith? That couldn't mean…"

Vincent's eyes had gone wide. "That means he… oh no…"

"What? What's wrong, Vincent?" Cloud urged. But the gunman had already cleared back to the choices, highlighting the 20th day after the daughter's birth.

The tape started out innocent enough, the man and Ifalna getting close, when someone knocked at the door. Ifalna checked the door, but panicked as ShinRa soldiers burst in and drove her back towards the man.

"_I've been looking for you, Ifalna… or should I say, Cetra! Ah, long time no see, Professor Gast!"_

"Gast?" Vincent growled. His growl grew louder at the thin slimy man that appeared on screen.

_"Hojo… how did you know?_"

"Hojo…" Cloud whispered in anger. The grinning man explained how he had been waiting for a 'new sample' for two years, which enraged Professor Gast.

_"You don't mean Aerith?"_

"Hojo wanted Aerith even at birth?" Cloud growled as his thoughts raged back to the experiment he had saved Aerith from when they were in the ShinRa building. He even felt anger for Nanaki, who hadn't wanted to be a part of the experiment either.

Cloud heard Vincent's claw strain with the clenched fist the gunman was making inside the gauntlet. His blood red eyes were dangerously bright, his focus on the maniacally laughing professor on screen as he ordered the soldiers to shoot Professor Gast.

Cloud gripped Vincent's arm, trying to bring him to reality. "Vincent, we need to go."

Vincent closed his eyes, breathing deeply yet not releasing his tense muscles. Cloud shut the machine down as Ifalna screamed for her lover one last time. Pulling gently on the gunman's arm, he led him outside into the snow, noting with growing pride that the muscles in his grip had loosened, and Vincent seemed fine to let himself be led back to the inn. Inside the warmth of their hotel room, as soon as the door closed, Cloud hugged close to Vincent's chest, listening to the deep breathing and strong heartbeat.

The warm hand came to rest on top of his head, the claw resting along his back. Vincent leaned back against the door, his eyes shut, face turned towards the ceiling.

"That man… he destroys any life he touches." he murmured.

Cloud simply nuzzled close under the man's chin, wishing to distract him from his painful memories. He had his fair share of memories of early SOLDIER days, of watching that same professor perform experiments to enhance soldiers' abilities, even going so far as to mutate them, as he saw at the reactor in Nibelheim.

Vincent jolted a bit as Cloud's warm wet tongue lapped at his neck, and he groaned. Pressing the blonde closer, he sighed with mild content and let a small smile alight his face. Leave it to his little blonde warrior to find the right distraction he needed.

He tilted Cloud's chin up with a finger, and proceeded to distract both of them with some heated necking.

.~.

End Chapter 20

.~.

I know, I'm bad, I'm horrible, and they're not even out of the damn snow village yet. This was kind of a rough part for me, but I definitely have a great idea coming up that I can't wait to write out. Would you believe other updates finally drove this chapter out of hiding?

Anyway, my bad, been a couple years, and I definitely have a lot of free time to continue this, being up late for work and all.

Please don't kill me, I promise this will get more love. Oh god, I hope it does. My brain loves to torture me with this story from time to time.


	21. Chapter 21: Together in the Storm

Author's Note: I used to LOVE the snowboarding game! Also, surprise! Lemon warning! Let's see if this one is better than my last one O_o

**In Blood's Gaze**

Chapter 21

.~.

"Cloud! Cloud, can you hear me?"

The snow fell like rain, almost blanketing their vision in white. All heads had been accounted for, save one.

"Cloud!"

.~.

Mako eyes blinked open, a soft groan escaping into the air. The blonde slowly rose to his hands and knees, shaking his head clear. Peeking around once his vision stopped spinning, all he could see was white. White on the ground, white in the sky, white around him for miles.

"Ah, crap."

Apparently he had flown way farther than the rest of the party. That's what he got for being a little too happy on the snowboard. Sitting back on his haunches, he simply stared around, watching his breath escape him. He thought about his situation.

Upon realizing there was no way out of the village but forward, the party had 'borrowed' a couple of snowboards and sleds to get them away from the town and down the ski slope. As soon as the guards saw what they had in mind, they tried to interfere. And by interfere, it meant that Elena had tried to punch out Cloud. Again. Not having any of it for a second time, Cloud ducked at just the right time, noting with amusement as Elena tripped up in her stance and went rolling down a snow bank, guards chasing her in hopes of catching her before she got hurt.

With ShinRa distracted, the group took their chances and tackled the slope.

It had been a blast, way better than the game at the Gold Saucer. Cloud whooped and yelled, almost without a care. He could make out Yuffie behind him doing high jump tricks, and admired her ninja skills, even if they didn't help her when she tried to pilfer Materia.

A red flash zoomed by him, and he watched with his mouth open as Vincent did a back flip off a rise on the track, spinning agilely and landing solidly in time to swerve around a tight turn. He wasn't sure what amazed him more, the fact that Vincent could ride a snowboard, or the fact that he could do better tricks than someone almost half his age. Although, he thought with a snort, those thirty years he was sleeping did count somewhere; it might be someone almost a third his age.

He laughed and reminded himself never to mention that out loud in front of the gunman for his own safety.

The end of the slope was in sight, and Vincent had slowed down on his snowboard before he careened off the edge into the blizzard that was forming on the mountain. Unfortunately, Cloud hadn't seen the edge.

With a surprised shout, his snowboard caught air, and he went flying.

Thinking back on that moment, he should have slowed down sooner, or at least checked the map of the area; with a shivering sigh, he realized Vincent was the one holding the map to the summit.

Without the map, he could be wandering in circles, which could be dangerous in the snowstorm that was continually getting worse. Now the wind had picked up, pushing the snow against his shivering body. Pulling the cloak he had purchased tighter around his frame, Cloud rose to his feet stiffly, his teeth already starting to chatter.

He began to trudge in what he hoped was a northern direction, following the mountain cliffs and trying to find shelter from the storm.

.~.

"Yo, Vince. We gotta keep movin', man!" Barret yelled over the wind. The long-haired gunman's frown deepened as his continued to stare down at the map, checking their location in relation to the slope's edge. They had come down fairly close to the bottom of the slope, but he wasn't sure how far their blonde leader had gone. Taking his eyes away from the parchment, he peered around through the falling snow, trying to pick out any other color besides white.

Vincent admitted to himself that he was scared the moment Cloud careened off the edge and disappeared into the white. It was one thing to be stuck in a snowstorm; another to be stuck in one alone with no idea where you are.

He stowed the map back in his belongings, and trekked back near the large black man who was waiting nearby. The rest of the group had recovered from the ride down and were ready to move. Vincent noted that Tifa had a worried expression on her face, and his heart ached for Cloud to be alright. His lover's childhood friend was as worried as he was for the blonde, and that created a feeling he dared not name.

He wasn't sure where to start looking for the blonde, or even if that was the right idea to begin with. The storm had steadily increased as they remained on the summit, and the wind was growing louder and stronger.

"What's the plan?" Cid grouched through the howling air. Even in the weather, he still managed to have a lit cig going.

"We look for him. No other answer." Tifa glared at everyone as if daring them to question her.

Vincent's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't find it in him to go against her judgment. They really would need Cloud; if they ran into any trouble on the summit that was related to a certain psychopathic general, they would need a full group.

"Isn't that dangerous, especially with the weather turning for the worse?" Nanaki questioned. His tail was along his side, hidden from the wind. Even covered from it, the flame danced dangerously.

"The cat's right, we ain't got a choice." Tifa glared at Barret, who simply gave her a hardened frown. "You may not like it, missy, but it's our only option if we dun' wanna freeze to death out here."

Vincent closed his eyes as the tendrils of his hair whipped around his face. The check mark on the map must have meant a safe destination, or at least the correct path out of the glacier. As far as Cloud could have been thrown from the summit, he couldn't be close to the safe point. It would be at least a few hours' journey, which would be slowed immensely due to the raging blizzard that was forming.

His mind made up, he brought the map of the glacier out of his pack, holding it out towards Barret.

Barret's eyebrow rose and he suddenly looked angry. "Oh no, you ain't…"

Vincent merely stared at him, daring him to argue.

"Geez, Vincent…" the large man sighed. He rubbed his neck at first, but reached out and took the offered map. Sometimes, he wasn't quite sure what to make of the silent man. He was brooding and distant, but certainly Barret had been surprised when Vincent had helped in many ways.

Not to mention, he was sure something was going on between the man and the spiky leader of theirs, but he kept silent.

"You best not make me come after you. You'll regret it." He grumped. He thought he saw a small quirk of the corner of the gunman's mouth, but missed it as Vincent turned to start through the thick snow.

Tifa's hand shot out and grabbed his cloak, causing him to stop and turn his head towards her. She had her eyes shut, a fierce look on her face, as if she were arguing internally. Her hair whipped dangerously behind her, but she remained quiet and still.

"You bring him back, do you hear me?" She opened her eyes and stared right into his. He took the full force of her gaze, understanding her feelings more than she knew she was showing. Almost as if…

"I know."

As he turned back, Vincent noted out of the corner of his eye that Cid was glaring at him. He turned and stared at the captain full on. A passing moment between the two, eyes caught but for merely a second, and a silent exchange had occurred. Cid snorted and looked away for a moment towards the mountain.

Vincent blinked, his brow lowering. Without a word, he turned and began his search.

And with that, the party continued on, all hoping that a certain blonde would be found, and found alive.

.~.

His breath fogged out right in front of his face, barely able to be seen through the snow quickly blowing down towards him.

The snow on the ground had risen as Cloud trudged through it, now reaching up to his shins. Taking new steps was quickly becoming more cumbersome, and requiring more energy than necessary. He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue, as his limbs became numb from cold.

His eyes must have closed at some point, for they blinked open in surprise as his foot slipped out from under him. He shouted out as he fell onto his back, the force knocking the wind out of him and carrying him across what he quickly surmised was an ice-covered lake. His body slowed to a stop, allowing him to try and get his breath back into his lungs. The cold seeped past his clothing into his back, and he shuddered violently once he gasped the air back in. He sat up quickly, shivering violently. He could feel his shirt and pants wet from snow and exertion, and it only furthered the stiff feeling of coldness to overtake his body.

Pulling his cloak tight around himself again to protect himself as much as he could from the wind, he stood carefully, trying to keep his balance so as not to slip.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted patches of black through the white. He peered at it, daring to try and edge close over the ice to explore. The shape looming in front of him as he got closer turned out to be a small island in the middle of the lake. A dark patch in front gave Cloud some hope.

"A cave…"

As he trudged closer, a sudden break in the ice appeared out of the white. Stepping stones floated in the freezing water, and Cloud dared not fall in. He wouldn't make it out of this alive if he did, he knew it. Taking a breath, he focused what energy he had left for this task. He just needed to get to the cave to get out of the blizzard, and make it across the glacier somehow to get back to the party.

He jumped carefully and as nimbly as he could, taking his time and keeping his balance despite his numbing feet and legs.

Just as he reached the last stepping stone, the floating ice cracked and gave out under him, his lower half shooting down under the icy water. He screamed as pins and needles erupted in his legs, the feeling flaring up and just as quickly dying out. He struggled through the icy water, his energy already depleting as he numbly pulled himself up onto the shore, his pants and boots dripping wet and solidifying quickly in the cold air. He panted in surprise and near pain, the muscles in his legs beginning to spasm to keep the deep cold from spreading further.

The cave entrance, small and black, was just a few feet away. He crawled along his belly, dragging his nearly deadened body out of the wind and into the still calm of the small cavern. All he could manage was to get inside, his body too cold and unresponsive to his wishes to block the entrance.

The shock of the water had worn off, and he felt so weak and tired. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew he should be trying to build a fire, to get out of his wet clothing, but his body wouldn't respond. His mind was shutting down, the ache and weariness of the cold finally overtaking him.

With a last shuddering breath, Cloud passed out.

.~.

_He wasn't sure he was dreaming. It certainly felt real enough._

_Swimming in Mako green shine once again, he floated serenely, feeling a strange sense of peace. Almost as if he could float forever and not be hurt or afraid ever again._

'_Closer…'_

_He glanced around slowly, wondering where the familiar voice originated._

'_Almost there… nearly time…'_

_A cold chill began at his feet, slowly rising up his legs. He shivered, closing his eyes. He didn't want this. The feeling of fear crept along with the cold, threatening to cover him as it climbed higher, reaching his waist._

_He curled up slowly, beginning to shiver. It felt so familiar, and uncomfortable. Almost wrong. A flash of silver streaked across his closed eyelids, and he gasped._

_No… not here. Not again…_

_Help me…_

'_Almost there… come on…'_

_A whimper rose from his throat, his heart suddenly aching for a dark haired man he knew intimately, but couldn't seem to remember clearly._

_A sudden warmth enveloped him, driving back the freezing fear. He breathed out, unfurling from his fetal position, opening his eyes to stare out into the green Mako._

_She was pretty, and smiling at him like a mother would. Her hand came to rest on his brow, clearing his mind instantly from her touch._

_His eyes widened as he regained memory._

_Aerith…_

_She merely quirked her head, her smile growing. He almost wanted to reach for her, but warm, strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw beautiful, dark hair trailing through the Mako behind him._

_His closed his eyes, immediately grasping the hands holding him tight._

'_You can do it, Cloud…'_

_Vincent…_

.~.

"Come on, Cloud, you can do it."

He opened his eyes blearily, focusing on just keeping them open. At first, his vision was blurred, but as everything became clear, he blinked as a strong jaw line appeared not two inches from his face. He was curled close, the same warmth from his dream earlier holding him.

He weakly shifted his head, which prompted the dark haired man to peer down at him with a small, relieved smile.

"Thank goodness. I knew you could do it," he murmured. That deep, beautiful voice had called to him in his dream.

"Vince…" he croaked. He was silenced further with a gentle, warm press of the man's lips. Vincent pulled back slowly, the smile still on his face.

"Hush now, love. You need to rest and save your strength. If I hadn't found you, it probably would have been too late."

Cloud's eyes widened, his voice stunned in his throat. He was nearly dead…?

The memory of the summit and his slip in the lake came back to him, and he gave a small breath as the gravity of the situation sunk in. He was sure he would be alone out in the cold and snow.

The cold reminded him of the chill crawling up his legs in his dream, and he shivered. Vincent gathered him closer, wrapping his cloak tighter around them both. Cloud noted that Vincent had built a fire in the makeshift tent area of the cave he had collapsed in, and had covered the entrance of the cave with something, since the wind was non-existent.

He sighed deeply, the warmth easing his tired body back into quiet slumber, Vincent's pulse making a steady lullaby.

.~.

.xxxLEMON WARNINGxxx.

When he awoke again, he was laying on his back, between the fire and the wall of the cave. Vincent had moved him as far away from the entrance as possible, keeping him warm under a blanket and his red cloak.

Cloud struggled up on his elbows, peering across the cave at the gunman who focused his blood red eyes on him. He watched Vincent stand slowly, coming around the fire to kneel next to him, peeling the cloak and blanket off his chest, exposing his bare skin.

Cloud blinked as Vincent pushed him back with his uncovered clawed arm, forcing him to lie back on the mat.

"Vincent, wha—" he tried to question, but a hungry, pressing mouth silenced him. A hot tongue licked across his bottom lip, and Cloud allowed entrance as the gunman moved over him, exposing his body. He shivered in the open air of the cave, the chill causing goose bumps across his skin.

Vincent's mouth left his, and latched itself on his earlobe. He gasped silently, still mildly weakened from his trek through the cold, and only managed to place his hands on the man's shoulders, seeming to press him on.

The hot mouth continued to move lower, licking a wet trail down his neck and collarbone which immediately cooled from the chilly air and caused his goose bumps to renew all over again. He twitched as a hand appeared on his thigh, rubbing gently up and down, squeezing the aching muscles with nimble fingers. Cloud moaned, simply tightening his grip on the gunman's arms, blinking his glowing eyes up at the ceiling of the cave.

"Vincent, are you sure this is the place to do this?" Not that he didn't enjoy it, nor want it to stop, but here and now of all places? A cave in the middle of a glacier in a blizzard?

Vincent's red eyes came into view. He gave Cloud a hard stare, almost willing his emotions to be telepathically heard. The blonde quirked his head slightly, moving one of his hands up to touch Vincent's cheek.

"What's wrong?"

He wasn't expecting the older man to drop all his weight on him suddenly, and he grunted in surprise. He then realized he was being hugged tightly.

"If I hadn't found you…" Vincent whispered.

Cloud closed his eyes, giving a pained look towards the ceiling. He too understood what would have happened to him if he had not been found. Mustering as much strength as he could, he wrapped his arms around the gunman's neck, holding him tightly.

"I know, and I'm grateful you did. I'm sorry."

They stayed that way for a bit, simply listening to the wind howl outside. Idly, Cloud wondered how the rest of the party was doing, or if they had made it to a safe point on the mountain. He was about to voice this question to Vincent, but simply gave a gasp as the man gave a sudden thrust against his hips, rubbing straight against his groin.

Even though Vincent was still clothed, he could feel the heat of the erection in the gunman's pants against his own, and he moaned gently as Vincent rocked slowly against him.

"I must, Cloud. I want to hear you scream. Show me you're alive."

A light blush ran across the bridge of the blonde's nose, but he smiled and turned his head to nibble at the gunman's neck, eliciting a soft groan. His hands burrowed down in between them, undoing Vincent's pants and beginning to push them down his hips.

Vincent nipped at Cloud's neck, continuing to rock against the blonde's groin, pushing the smaller man's legs outward so he could rest between them as his pants slid to his knees. The contact of hot skin had them both panting, and Cloud was galvanized to tear the rest of the clothing off his lover.

Spurred into action, the brunette wrapped his hand around Cloud's erection, smiling at the excited gasp that came from those lips. He pumped slowly, but held a tight grip, causing the other man to pant and moan with growing need.

"Ahh, Vincent, please…"

Vincent leaned over the swordsman, capturing his mouth in a hot, open mouthed kiss while moving his hips lower; sliding his erection past the blonde's to rest in between his ass cheeks. He swallowed Cloud's moans, rubbing his cock back and forth across the man's anus, almost smirking with pride as Cloud's legs slid higher to bring him closer.

He broke the kiss, bringing one of his hands up to the blonde's panting mouth. He isolated three of his fingers, placing them against the man's lips.

"Suck," he ordered gently.

Cloud's tongue slipped out and licked hotly along his index, causing him to groan. He had to keep himself in check, or this would end quicker than he would like.

He barely kept his control in check when Cloud's mouth slid over his fingers, suckling on them with moist heat and coating them thoroughly. He bit the blonde's neck, sucking the tanned skin at a low enough point to leave a hickey that wouldn't be seen under the blonde's turtleneck shirt. He felt the vibrated moan against his fingers, and pulled them out slowly, trailing down Cloud's body swiftly to tease his fingertip at the man's entrance.

Cloud bucked his hips, urging the gunman to continue. He hadn't had any time alone with Vincent since Gongaga, and that seemed years ago. With all that had happened, he hadn't had enough time to simply lay with the man he loved and be taken.

He shivered as he felt the gunman slide down his body, his hair trailing down his chest and stomach. A hot, wet tongue laved against the tip of his cock, and all he could do was moan out loud. He twined his fingers in Vincent's hair as the man sank his mouth over the blonde's erection, eliciting a long, low groan. He glanced up to Cloud's face, noting the lust and need growing in those Mako eyes.

"Vincent, ahh!" Cloud cried, throwing his head back when the man started to suck forcefully. He almost didn't feel the finger poking through his entrance, and simply concentrated on the feel of the velvet hot mouth surrounding his erection. He thanked whoever would listen to his pleasure-addled thoughts that Vincent could take him to the base.

Rubbing his tongue along the bottom of Cloud's cock, Vincent's attention was torn between the moans and cries getting louder above him, and his second finger just now adding to the first inside Cloud's ass. He could have saved the trouble and gotten his gun oil again, but he dared not stop now. He eyed the blonde's body, smiling around the cock in his mouth when he noticed the sweat beginning to form.

Another reason he wanted to take Cloud right this moment in this cave, in this blizzard, was to generate body heat. When he had found the blonde unconscious, the man was nearly frozen to death. No amount of holding him close to share warmth seemed to warm him up enough. He was still incredibly weakened by his solitary trek through the snow, and as Vincent had undressed him earlier, had apparently taken a dive in frigid waters and not removed his clothing immediately after.

If they were to continue, Cloud would need to get his strength back by warming up completely. And what better way than to have a little fun?

He pumped his fingers quickly, beginning to bob his head on the blonde's cock. Cloud's head rocked side to side, his panting getting louder. "Ohh, Vincent… more…"

Sliding his third finger gently into the man's entrance, Vincent pulled his mouth off, allowing Cloud to focus his attention to his anus. He curled his fingers, finding that spot inside the blonde that had him bucking his hips off the floor with a loud moan.

"Remember what I said, Cloud." The blonde dazedly glanced down at the amused red eyes. A particular thrust of the gunman's hand had him falling back to the mat, gasping.

"I'm going to make you scream, to make you show me you're alive."

He felt Vincent moving, but didn't notice anything except the fingers inside him twirling slowly around. He groaned loudly as the pumping resumed, but was surprised as Vincent's lower half came to rest near his shoulder, the gunman's erection lying hotly on his bicep.

"Cloud, prepare me. Make me ready for you."

Cloud wrapped his other hand around Vincent's cock, moving his body comfortably to line up his mouth with Vincent's groin. He quickly closed his lips around the older man's cock, moaning at the taste of his lover's precum as it dripped onto his tongue. He could feel Vincent's groan as he began to lick and suck almost reverently on the dick in his mouth, wanting to drive the man crazy.

Vincent sunk his teeth into Cloud's thigh, biting hard though not enough to draw blood. His hand had paused in its ministrations when Cloud began, and he had taken a few good seconds to just allow himself to feel what his younger lover was doing to his cock.

His patience wearing thin, he removed his fingers carefully and moved his body around to slide in between Cloud's legs once more. The blonde wrapped his arms around his neck as he lined up the head of his cock with Cloud's entrance. Giving the blonde a loving smile, he began pushing in, taking in the gasping pleasure emanating from Cloud's face.

"Mm, feel me, Cloud? Can you feel me inside you?"

Cloud's blush deepened, but he nodded. With a short thrust, Vincent was fully impaled inside Cloud. He paused to allow Cloud to get used to his intrusion, simply rocking gently against the lithe hips below him.

When Cloud's grip around his neck and shoulders tightened, he pulled back and thrust in, both men unable to hold back a loud moan between them. Settling his hands under the blonde's hips, Vincent lay against Cloud, beginning with a deep and slow thrust, keeping his mouth occupied against the blonde's neck with suckling and nibbling.

All Cloud could do was tighten his legs around the older's hips and cry out at being filled. How long had it really been since that night in Gongaga? He dug his fingers into Vincent's back, noting with delight that Vincent groaned and quickened his pace a fraction. Only Vincent could share this with him, the complete acceptance between the two men only adding to the attraction and love. Both had demons in their pasts, and both had present demons to fight. But to have someone who would accept you, flaws and all, despite those demons, was something truly special. Especially in their cases.

His mind was jarred back to reality as Vincent's hips began to slam into his, the head of Vincent's cock stroking that wonderful spot inside him. With a gasping breath, he began to yell out in pleasure, a garbled mess of Vincent's name mixed with moans and cries.

Vincent panted loudly against the blonde's neck, trying to drive himself deeper still into his lover. To hear Cloud's voice nearly shout his pleasure was something he would always cherish, no matter if it was their second time, or their hundred and second time. He only hoped he could live to see that number, since their journey wasn't one where you could guarantee everyone would make it out alive. Their time in the Forgotten Capital had taught them that.

He focused on the present, Cloud's yells turning into screams, and Vincent was almost at his peak. He moved his mouth to Cloud's ear to whisper hotly.

"Can you feel it, Cloud? Can you feel how close I am? Do you want my cum?"

Cloud could only cry out in pleasure, Vincent's words having an effect on him. He scratched his nails down Vincent's back, bringing his hands all the way down to grip the man's thrusting hips, pushing them as much as he could against his own.

Vincent couldn't hold it back any longer. "Oh, shit, Cloud, ahn!" He thrust forward harshly one last time, spilling deeply against the blonde's inner walls. The sudden rush of heat inside his ass pushed Cloud over the edge, his cock spurting between their two bodies accompanied by a loud scream.

For a while, they lay against each other, panting and cooling down. Vincent felt around for the blanket and cloak he had shoved off a while ago, and brought both over their naked forms. He gently pulled himself out of his lover, noting with a touch of male pride how Cloud's ass leaked with his semen.

Said blonde was too tired to even care. He wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck, pulling him close for a deep, loving kiss. Their tongues rolled lazily against one another as they simply basked in the warmth between them.

Cloud pulled away with a quiet laugh.

Vincent's eyebrow rose. "What's so funny?"

"Apparently I have a thing for dirty talk."

Vincent merely smirked, nuzzling the young man's ear. "I'll have to remember that."

"I can't wait." Cloud grinned.

They curled against one another, napping quietly in the heat of each other while the storm raged outside.

.xxxLEMON WARNING ENDEDxxx.

.~.

End Chapter 21

Well, this is certainly taking a lot longer than I thought it would. But maybe that's a good thing? Some troubling times for our two lovers are fast approaching, so they might not get many more chances like this.

Read and review, as always. You guys are awesome to stick it out this far. :D


End file.
